Everybody's Looking For Something
by Redonkgirl99
Summary: Ten years after Naomi Parker and Peter Maximoff first met, new problems threatens their life together. And, sometimes, just their lives in general. Problems that range from an ancient mutant that wants to enslave the world and goes all the way to Naomi herself. Peter Maximoff/OC. Sequel to When you're with me, baby, the skies will be blue for all my life.
1. Endless Love - Lionel Richie&Diana Ross

_Mutation._

 _It is the key to our evolution._

 _It is how we have evolved from a single-cell organism into the dominant species on the planet._

 _This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years._

 _But every few millennia evolution leaps forward._

.

 _1966_

.

"Michael…"

Michael continued to frown while his mother sighed.

"I know you want to go to the movies with your friends, but there's no one to watch your sister."

"Why can't she go to a friend's house or something?" Michael whined.

"Michael," Mrs. Parker repeated, this time with more of a warning tone "She isn't feeling well, you know that."

"She's such a faker," Michael murmured, but he didn't complain about staying home to watch his sister anymore.

Once his family had cleared out of the house, Michael headed up to her room; knocking on the door.

"Come in." was the quiet response.

Michael entered to find his sister sitting on her bead; clutching her head in her hands.

"What's your deal?" Michael asked, actually starting to fell concern for her.

"My head hurts," she said, her voice watery.

"Did you take some medicine?"

"It didn't help."

Her fingers curled into her blonde hair; the pain in her head becoming worse.

"Hey-."

Suddenly, the window in her room crashed; exploding into a million shards.

Both of them stared at the broken glass the covered the floor until Michael spoke.

"Naomi, what did you _do?"_

.

 _1973_

.

"Have fun?" Peter Maximoff asked his friend, _girlfriend_ (he had to keep reminding himself that; it seemed too good to be true).

"Today has been..." she trailed off, giving Peter a smile that made his heart flutter "Thank you, Peter."

Peter looked down; bashful at her thanks.

"No problem."

Naomi Parker rolled her eyes but kept her smile; she leaned forward and gently kissed Peter, who was surprised at first, but soon returned it. They pulled apart after a moment and they both giggled with happiness.

"Quel beau couple!"

The pair looked over to see an older woman smiling at them and holding a Polaroid camera.

"Voulez-vous une photo?"

"She asked if we'd like a picture," Peter translated, Naomi smiling and nodding.

The pair posed; Peter stiffening up when Naomi wrapped her arms around him, but he soon relaxed.

The woman took the picture, the two teenagers thanking her once she'd handed it to them.

Once the picture had developed, both teens laughed at how bad they looked before they went on to explore Paris some more.

.

 _1974_

.

"Happy Birthday."

Naomi Parker smiled bashfully as her boyfriend set a cake down in front of her.

"Thanks, Baby."

"You're sure you don't want to go somewhere?" Peter Maximoff asked, sitting down on the couch beside her "Or I could bring people here."

"Nah," Naomi said easily "I'd rather spend it just the two of us."

"Alright, Nerd," Peter said, Naomi rolling her eyes as Peter cut into the cake "Frosting to cake ratio?"

"As much as possible to as least as possible," Naomi replied, Peter chuckling softly as he gave her the slice with the most frosting.

Naomi bit into her cake and gave a happy sigh.

"Good?" Peter asked, smiling.

"Mhm," Naomi replied, her voice muffled because of the food in her mouth.

"Good," Peter said, getting some cake himself.

Once they'd finished their food, Peter disappeared for a moment, only to return with a box.

"Your gift," he said, giving it to her with a flourish.

Naomi took the box happily and tore into it; looking at what was inside quietly for a moment.

"I mean, I usually get you jewelry and stuff like that, and I know you like that, but, I don't know, I thought you'd like this, 'cause-." Peter rambled when he was nervous.

Naomi cut off her boyfriend with a kiss.

"Peter, I _love_ it."

"Yeah?" Peter asked, relieved.

"Are you kidding?" Naomi asked, laughing slightly "A set of switchblades is right up there with diamonds."

.

 _1975_

.

Peter Maximoff looked over at his girlfriend, who had been suspiciously quiet since she'd picked him up from the station and all through car ride. Finally, when they got home, he addressed it.

"So, you seem mad at me."

"That would be because I _am,"_ Naomi Parker replied, her voice taut as she walked into their bedroom.

Peter followed her with a frown on his face.

"What did I do?"

"We're not _kids_ anymore, Peter!" Naomi snapped "And, listen, you know I have no problem with you stealing; I _love_ it. But, I do have a problem with you being _caught."_

"But, why're you mad about me-?"

"Because I know you don't _have_ to be! I know that you _choose_ to be caught because you think it's _funny."_ Naomi laughed without humor "But, guess what? It's _not._ Because I get to worry about them actually throwing you in jail, because, once again, you're not a minor anymore, Peter. And then what's your plan, Peter? Do I go back to live with my parents while you're doing time? Or do I just drop out of school while you rot?!"

It was quiet for a long moment; Naomi taking a deep breath before she spoke again, this time her voice troubled, not angry.

"It's not funny anymore, Peter."

It was quiet again, Peter taking in what she'd just said.

Finally, he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Naomi looked up before nodding to let him know she acknowledged it.

"I won't do it anymore."

"Really?" Naomi asked, sounding both surprised and hopeful.

"I didn't realize it upset you," Peter said, before chuckling without humor "I'm kind of a dick like that."

It was quiet for a second.

"You're not a dick," Naomi muttered.

"Oh, I totally am," Peter replied, Naomi smiling.

"Yeah, you are," she agreed, seeming to cheer up "But, I love you."

"Good. Because I love you too."

.

 _1976_

.

Naomi Parker frowned; she couldn't tell where she wanted to put the next one.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?" Her boyfriend asked, looking up from the couch; having been reading the back of a record.

"Where do you think?"

Peter frowned and looked over the tree.

"There," he said, pointing to a spot on the left side of the tree.

Naomi smiled gratefully before she went to put the bulb on the tree, her eyes catching on what was on their kitchen table as she did; their menorah.

"Peter?"

"Yeah, Baby?" Peter asked, now he was lying across the entire couch.

"What're we gonna do if we have kids?" Naomi asked, Peter frowning.

"Jehovah's Witnesses; have our family make as little sense as possible."

Naomi snorted; sending Peter an amused look as she got another ornament.

"I don't know, Ami; the same thing we've been doing now, I guess," Peter said, shrugging "We celebrate them equally; we'll just keep doing that."

"Yeah, okay," Naomi said, smiling before taking a few steps away from the tree "All done."

"Nice," Peter said, although it seemed he was pleased simply because now he could pull Naomi into his arms without her protesting.

Naomi curled up on his chest; admiring the tree she'd set up.

"I guess it's alright," Peter teased, Naomi pinching his side.

"It's the best damn Christmas tree ever," Naomi replied.

"Still, pretty alright."

"Keep talking like that and you're not getting your eight days of presents."

Peter shut up after that; he knew what Naomi giving him presents meant.

.

 _1977_

.

"Happy Birthday."

Peter Maximoff raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend; she was holding a bottle of some undetermined liquid.

"Naomi, I could've gotten alcohol anytime I wanted to."

"Don't care; you're getting drunk tonight."

Peter laid back on the couch; smiling as Naomi moved to straddle him.

"Is this my present?"

Naomi smirked.

"If you'd like."

"Yeah, I would," Peter said, grabbing Naomi's hips and running his eyes over her.

"First…" Naomi said, popping the top off of the bottle before putting it to Peter's lips; having him take a swig.

The moment he swallowed some, he coughed raucously; Peter sitting up quickly as he choked.

"The _fuck_ is that, Naomi?!" Peter demanded, taking it out of her hands and trying to find a label.

"I don't know," Naomi shrugged "Got it from Wade… He _did_ mention something about 95%, though."

Peter gave her a horrified look.

"You could've _warned_ me!"

"Sorry," Naomi replied, taking the bottle "Here."

She took a large swig of the alcohol; Peter sighing in annoyance.

The only response she'd given was scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah, that's pretty bad," she said easily.

Peter hated her stupid, good-drinking genes.

Then, something occurred to him.

"Naomi, you're only twenty."

Naomi caught on immediately; she knew the games they played.

"Oh, you're right; that was bad," she said, her voice a far too perfect emulation of innocence.

Peter took the bottle out of her hand before flipping them around so she was the one pressed against the couch.

"I'd better punish you."

Naomi giggled softly as Peter took another swig and set the bottle down; he seemed fine for a moment before he coughed.

"Oh, god; that is _really_ bad."

.

 _1978_

.

"What're you smiling about," Naomi Parker said, hip-checking her fiancé as she entered the kitchen.

"Do you know what today is?"

Naomi frowned.

"Should I?"

"Only if you love me."

"Well then, I'm good," Naomi said with a sly smirk, Peter Maximoff slapping her ass and making her jump "What day is it?"

"Five years ago today, I met a gorgeous girl who would then go on to wrap me around her finger."

"Oh, you mean the day that I met a hot boy who would almost immediately make my life better?" Naomi asked, wrapping her arms around Peter's neck; who faked concentration.

"You know, I think you're right," Peter said, Naomi giggling before she leaned in to kiss him quickly.

"Ready for the next five?" She asked, Peter snorted.

"More like fifty."

Naomi groaned dramatically.

"You know, if I'm going to have to suffer at least fifty more years with you, I think you're going to need to remind me the reason I stayed with you five years ago."

"And that would be?" Peter asked, Naomi smirking.

"You fuck me _good_."

Peter grinned when Naomi was suddenly over his shoulder.

"I'll jog your memory, then."

.

 _1979_

.

"I thought this was bad luck."

"Screw it."

Naomi Parker giggled as her husband-to-be pulled her close.

"You look amazing," Peter Maximoff murmured, running his eyes over her "Like-Like…"

"Like a bride?" Naomi offered, smiling while her eyes shined.

"Like _my_ bride," Peter said, rubbing circles on her back "You look like what I'd imagine when I was a kid, but I would _energetically_ deny I'd imagined."

Naomi giggled, laying her head on Peter's chest.

"I'm so excited."

"Not too long," Peter said, looking at his watch "About half an hour."

"Mrs. Naomi Maximoff."

Peter laughed slightly; just as delighted at the sound of that as Naomi was.

Then, the man leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to Naomi's lips, the woman sighing in pleasure. After a moment, they broke the kiss and Naomi studied Peter's face: his pale skin, dark eyes, all framed by the funny colored hair she liked so much.

Their babies would be gorgeous, she knew it.

"Peter?"

"Mhm?" Peter said; he'd been studying Naomi's face as well; especially her blue eyes.

"You said we had thirty minutes, right?"

"About."

Naomi smirked; Peter returning it as he had the exact same thought.

He suddenly hoisted her up and planted her on one of the vanities, having swept off the cosmetics that had been on it.

Naomi giggled with happiness as Peter disappeared under her wedding dress.

.

 _1980_

.

"You're really gonna do it, huh?"

Peter Maximoff sighed; looking over at his wife.

"If you really don't want me to, I won't."

"No, no," Naomi Maximoff protested "If this is what you want, then go for it… It's just… It's _always_ been like this; ever since we met."

"Yeah," Peter agreed "I'm kinda tired of it."

Naomi's smile was bittersweet.

"Yeah, you're right; do it."

With Naomi's blessing, Peter ran off.

About forty-five minutes later, he returned.

"Naomi, I'm back!"

Naomi ran into the room, pausing and running her eyes over him; Peter shifted uncomfortably at the silence.

Before he could defend himself, Naomi's face broke into a grin.

"I love it."

"Really?" Peter asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah!" Naomi said, walking up to him and running her fingers through his hair "It's not too short or too long. It suits you."

"Yeah?" Peter asked, happy now.

"Yeah," Naomi said, smiling "I can still run my fingers through it, which is important."

"You can still _pull_ it, you mean.

"Don't act like you don't love it.

.

 _1981_

.

"You are a complete moron."

Naomi Maximoff smiled at her husband, the man giving her a dirty look.

"Hospitals, Ami, ever heard of them?" Peter Maximoff asked, pulling the thread tight on the second stich.

"Well, you know," Naomi started, her voice conveying she was in more pain than what she was letting on "People ask questions when a blonde chick shows up covered in blood with a giant gash in her arm."

"And a katana strapped to her back?"

"And a katana strapped to her back."

Peter finished up on the stitches; wrapping her arm up in a bandage.

"What was it this time?" Peter asked, passing Naomi a bottle of what they'd dubbed "95"; Naomi giving him a grateful smile before she took a swig.

"His dad hit him."

Peter snorted before he spoke, his voice low and sarcastic.

"You make it hard to be mad at you about this."

"Probably because it's the right thing to do," Naomi offered.

"Yeah, whatever," Peter muttered, heading to the kitchen with the bloody rags.

"Peter…?" Naomi said, following after him.

"I said it was hard to be mad, not impossible," Peter said tightly as he disposed of the rags.

"But-."

"We have built our _entire_ lives together, Naomi," Peter said, spinning to face her "What do you think is gonna happen to me if you screw up one day and end up dead in a ditch?"

"But, I'm helping people," Naomi said, sounding at a loss.

"I know! That's what makes it hard! But I am mad, Naomi; because if something happens to you, well then I'm _screwed,_ because my entire future is wrapped up in yours. Because if I lose you, then I'm done. Game over."

"… What do you want me to do? Stop protecting people?" Naomi asked, her voice argumentative.

"No! I don't know what I want; tell me when you're heading out to do these things, maybe? Figure out a way to get me if things start going bad?" Peter said, rubbing his hands over his face.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Okay."

Peter looked up, surprised; Naomi wasn't known for compromises.

"Really?"

"I mean, if this is worrying you, yeah; I'll do those things," Naomi said, shrugging.

It was quiet again.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to getting things like this from you without a fight," Peter said, Naomi rolling her eyes.

"Do you want me to use my post fight adrenaline on arguing with you or…?" Naomi trailed off and Peter swallowed hard.

"Yeah, that second one."

.

 _1982_

.

It was the eighth night of Hanukkah; Peter Maximoff was gently playing with his wife's hair as they sat together quietly.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?" Peter asked, looking down at the woman curled up to him.

"I actually got you a present this year," Naomi Maximoff murmured.

Peter looked down at her with a small smile; Naomi rarely got him materialistic presents since he could get whatever he wanted.

"Do you want it?" Naomi asked.

"Hell yeah," Peter said, smiling happily as Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Alright, hold on," Naomi disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a box in her hands "Happy Hanukkah."

Peter opened it quickly and looked over it; it was a photo album.

"It's-It's of the two of us," Naomi said as Peter flipped it open "Like when we went to Mardi Gras three years ago and our wedding. And, um, yeah, that one."

The first picture in the album was the very first picture they'd ever taken together.

It had been about three weeks after they'd met; they'd been in Paris when someone had offered to take a picture of them, which they'd accepted. Naomi had her arms around Peter's neck and was leaning her head on his shoulder while beaming for the camera; Peter was leaning his head on her head, but his smile was slightly dampened by the fact he looked kind of _shocked._ Peter remembered still being surprised Naomi was into him at that point.

Suddenly, Peter was hugging Naomi; his face buried in her neck and his arms tight around her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Naomi said, smiling slightly.

It was quiet for a moment; the couple continuing to hug.

"I'm _not_ crying," Peter hissed.

"Definitely not," Naomi agreed.

.

 ** _1983_**

.

She was sleeping.

Peter Maximoff sighed; leaning against the doorframe as he watched his wife's gentle breaths. Her blonde hair was falling into her eyes as she slept on her side; her skin was paler, he observed, except for the dark circles under her eyes.

She was still beautiful, of course; she always was.

She shifted and Peter caught on the sparkle on her left hand and his mind immediately jumped to their wedding day. She'd been so beautiful in that white dress, practically shouting 'I do' when the time came. She'd been so excited to spend the rest of her life with him, and he was convinced he'd been even more excited than her.

Peter sighed as he came back to their current reality.

He hesitantly entered the room; grabbing the chair they'd moved into the room and sitting down beside the bed so he could watch her. She hadn't been sleeping that heavily, though, because as soon as he did, she opened her eyes.

"Hey," she said quietly, with a small smile she'd managed to produce for him; Peter returning it with one of his own. Peter gently took her hand in his; rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Hi," he said, reaching out to stroke her hair out of her face "How do you feel?"

"Tired," she replied, shrugging slightly; that wasn't surprising.

"Did you eat anything today?" Peter asked, immediately noticing the guilty look in her eyes "Babe… You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," she replied.

"I'll make you dinner, okay? I'll-I'll make your favorite."

"We had that last night, Peter," she said, a small amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, well, I'll make it again," Peter replied, immediately happy he'd said that; it made her smile.

"Okay… You can wake me up if I fall asleep."

"If" seemed generous; her eyes were already sliding shut.

"Alright," Peter said, letting it be quiet for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead; he thought she'd been asleep, but she spoke softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

.

Naomi Maximoff had been diagnosed with late stage cancer a month and a half ago.

It ran her family, but it had never occurred to either of them that it would happen to her. Peter had originally imagined two deaths for her; either she went out in a blaze of glory, because she was dramatic like that, or she died of old age. Either way, Peter was right there with her; he never imagined her dying without him going with her as well.

He mentioned that to her once; Naomi had just taken his hand and smiled.

"As long as you're here beside me, I'll be okay."

Peter cut into a red pepper harshly; taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.

It wasn't fair.

Why did so many horrible people live while Naomi suffered?

Her step-dad was still _thriving_ while Naomi was sick.

Peter gritted his teeth as he remembered the last time he'd seen him; Peter had gone to Naomi's parents after the diagnosis and told them what was happening. How Naomi was… He'd told them everything.

They hadn't cared.

They didn't say it, but Peter could see it in their eyes; he could practically hear their reasons.

 _We haven't seen her in four years, why should we care?_

Because she's your daughter you pieces of garbage.

If _he_ had a daughter, then-.

Peter put down the knife and leaned against the counter, taking a deep breath;

 _Don't go there, Maximoff._

But, he couldn't help it; his mind jumped to two weeks ago.

 _"What will make you happy?"_

 _Naomi smiled at him; taking his hand_ _in hers._

 _"I'm not kidding; anything in the world and it's yours," Peter promised; this was all he could do for her right now "Was there ever anything you wanted that I never got you?"_

 _Naomi's smiled slipped away and Peter realized he just hit on something._

 _"Naomi, whatever it is, it's yours now."_

 _"… This isn't something you can get for me. Not anymore."_

 _"Naomi, tell me," Peter said, concerned as Naomi looked down; shaking her head as tears began to fall "Naomi, please."_

 _Naomi looked up, Peter's heart hurting as she tried to hold in tears._

 _"You'll feel bad if I tell you."_

 _"Naomi, that doesn't matter; please, tell me," Peter insisted._

 _Naomi was quiet for a second; sniffing and trying to pull herself together. Finally she deemed herself ready to talk._

 _"I always wanted a baby."_

Peter rubbed his hand over his face; remembering the drop in his stomach when she'd said that, still feeling the overwhelming guilt.

He'd always been the one to say they should wait; he figured that they had time and he enjoyed it being just him and Naomi. That dynamic had been so good, he'd been worried about losing it, so they'd waited.

But now it was too late.

Naomi had had a good point, of course; if they'd had a baby, that child would have to suffer along with them. She said she was glad they weren't taking a kid along on this shit-show.

But, it didn't stop the guilt.

It would've been so easy to give her what she'd wanted; Naomi would've been an _amazing_ mom, she would've raised an _amazing_ kid.

The mental image of Naomi all big with his baby, or her nursing a small newborn, or playing with a toddler…

Those images used to get him excited for the future, but now…

He _hated_ them.

Peter's thoughts were suddenly interrupted; the TV was turned down, but the figure on screen caught his attention.

Erik.

Peter turned up the TV so he could listen to the report; Erik had resurfaced and had killed a bunch of people, as per usual.

Peter felt his hand tighten into fists; his knuckles turning white.

How many people had he killed, Peter wondered. Thousands, probably. How many of those were innocent? Some of them _had_ to have been.

How was he still going? How was he still alive after all of the things he'd done? He didn't deserve to be alive; he was a horrible person.

Peter chucked a lamp at the wall; the fixture slicing through it like butter because of the speed.

 _It's not fair._


	2. The Tide Is High - Blondie

Peter had been there when she'd found out; sitting right beside her as the doctor told them the devastating news.

 _"There must be something you can do!"_

After it had become clear that, no, there was nothing that could be done, Isaac was the first one to know outside of the couple.

 _"Jesus Christ, Naomi… I… I don't know what to say."_

Then Wanda, of course; she'd been in the next room when Isaac had gotten the call from his sister.

 _"I'll figure out if there's anything I can do."_

Then Magda, who'd pulled her and Peter into a tight hug.

 _"Oh, god, baby… I'm so sorry… I… What do you need right now?"_

Next was the person she had dreaded telling the most;

Her Dad.

At first, their phone call had been like any other phone call between the father-daughter pair, but she knew she needed to tell him.

Finally, she'd forced the words out;

 _"Dad, I've got cancer."_

He'd hung up.

She got it, she really did, but it didn't make her feel any less horrible when she'd heard that click.

About an hour later, he called back; the woman swallowing hard at the first words out of his mouth.

 _"This is all my fault."_

She knew the story behind her father's powers; she knew he'd volunteered so he could get rid of the cancer inside of him.

And she also knew Peter had gone behind her back and asked Wade if there was any way they could recreate the experiments that got rid of his cancer. Obviously, that hadn't panned out or else she'd be cured by now. But, no, she was still stuck with the crappy hand life had dealt her.

Naomi Maximoff was twenty-six years old and would likely die within the year.

.

Naomi jerked awake; taking a deep breath as she reached for the notebook on the bedside table. She flipped through it before she got to a blank page; grabbing a pencil and starting to sketch.

As she sketched, a loud crash came from the front room that made her jump.

She took another deep breath and reminded herself what it was before she returned to her work.

About five minutes later, her husband entered their room; the silver haired man balancing two plates and two glasses.

"Again?" Peter asked gently, Naomi nodding as she continued working.

Peter frowned and put down the plates before sitting next to Naomi and watching her work. Once she'd finished, she sighed and handed Peter the notebook; the silver haired mutant studying the symbol she'd drawn.

"This part-," Peter traced the middle part with his finger "-looks like an Ankh."

"Egyptian, right?" Naomi asked, Peter nodding.

"Means 'Life.'" Peter gave her a hopeful look "Maybe that's a good sign."

Naomi frowned, shaking her head.

"It didn't feel like life."

"Optimism, Ami," Peter said with a sigh, passing Naomi her plate.

"… Thank you," she said, biting into the fajita he'd made for her.

"Of course," Peter replied, cuddling into her side as he began to eat.

They ate in silence for the most part; enjoying the feeling of being close to each other.

Naomi tried to think about what that symbol might mean, but her mind soon drifted. She didn't ask about the crash she'd heard; she knew what it was. Peter had been distraught since she'd been diagnosed and if some things had to break so he could get his emotions out, then she was okay with that.

But, Naomi could tell he was still in a bad mood.

"You okay?" She asked, moving her plate to the bedside table.

"Yeah, of course," Peter said, giving her a fake smile. Naomi sighed; he didn't want to tell her because he didn't want to give her another thing to worry about, but she just wanted him to be okay. Since it was made abundantly clear that she _wasn't_ going to be okay, then she was going to put her energy into making sure _he_ was.

"Pietro…" Naomi murmured, running her fingers through his hair.

Peter sighed; Naomi knew his weakness.

It was quiet for a moment; Naomi able to tell he was going to crack soon.

"It's not fair."

Naomi took a deep breath; the woman trying to hold it together as Peter sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"It's not," Naomi agreed.

"Why-Why do _horrible_ people get off without a scratch, but you…?" Peter took a deep breath, trying desperately to compose himself; he didn't want Naomi to see the pain he was in. She already had enough to deal with; he didn't need to add to it.

"Because the world isn't fair," Naomi said, taking Peter's hand in hers.

Peter looked down at her hand and the ring that was on her left ring finger.

"… I was supposed to get a life with you," Peter murmured.

"You're getting _my_ life," Naomi said softly "And, if I could go back in time knowing that I'd only be getting twenty-six years-."

"Twenty-seven," Peter interjected with a fierce tone "You're not leaving me for another year at least."

"If I could go back in time knowing that I'd only be getting twenty-seven years," Naomi revised "I wouldn't have changed a single moment of the time I spent with you. The only regret I have when it comes to you is that I'm the one hurting you right now."

It was quiet for a moment.

"If I had to choose between feeling this pain or never having known you… This, every time, Ami," Peter murmured, Naomi smiling a watery smile.

"Then that's that," Naomi said, rubbing Peter's arm "… I feel okay right now."

"Yeah?" Peter said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Naomi said before leaning in to gently kiss her husband; Peter returning the kiss with a soft sigh.

Naomi laid back, Peter's eyes widening slightly at the implication.

"Are you sure? You feel-?"

"Peter, I'm fine… I'm good," Naomi said, before pulling Peter down to kiss her again.

.

Peter fixed the blanket around Naomi; she'd conked out right after they'd finished and Peter had laid there for a while, just feeling her against him.

But, his mind had been made up while he held her and now it was time for him to go. He'd be back soon, he hoped, but this needed to be done.

Peter leaned down and gently kissed Naomi's forehead.

If the world wasn't going to be fair, then he was going to _make_ it fair.

.

Naomi was cold when she woke next.

She'd been expecting to wake up to Peter cuddling her, but instead she was alone. Naomi sat up slowly, still feeling tired, but not _as_ tired as she had before; having sex with Peter had worn her out enough that she'd slept well.

But, she'd had that dream again.

It wasn't a _visual_ dream, exactly; it was just a feeling.

All she could feel was _death._

Then, when she woke, that symbol was in her head.

Naomi sighed; that part of her mutation had grown stronger over the years. It wasn't exactly precognition; she was just very in tune with the universe.

She just hoped to god this wasn't something that would afflict the whole universe; that it was just a feeling of what was going to happen to her.

She got out of bed (she wasn't bedridden, just tired) and slipped on her dressing gown before heading into the kitchen; she'd heard the sink running.

But, what she found wasn't her husband doing the dishes, but her _mother-in-law_ doing them.

"Magda?" Naomi asked, confused as the middle-aged blonde woman turned towards her and smiled.

"Hey, Naomi; how're you feeling?"

"Okay. Why're you here? Where's Peter?" Naomi asked, Magda seeming to grow uncomfortable.

"He came by about a half an hour ago and asked me to keep an eye on you," Magda said as she turned back to the dishes.

"Did he say why?" Naomi asked, sitting down at the kitchen table; already starting to feel tired again.

"Nope," Magda said.

"You're lying."

Magda sighed; why was Naomi a human lie detector?

She turned off the sink and turned to face her, taking a deep breath.

"He didn't _tell_ me what he was doing, but… Have you seen the news today?"

Naomi shook her head and Magda sighed; moving to turn the TV on.

" _Shit."_

.

Jesus Christ.

He chose a good time to show up.

The explosion started in the basement and it seemed to be set off by a guy with a beam coming out of his chest. He also seemed to be running towards the explosion, but a man with ginger hair was holding him back by his collar.

Alright, at least fifty people, less than five seconds.

Easy-Peasy.

Now, _this_ was something he could do.

He took the people closest to the blast first; setting the guy with the fire chest so he was facing _away_ from everybody.

Next came the rest of the house.

And a very cute dog.

.

"Naomi, I can't just…" Magda sighed.

Naomi looked over at her; her face sorry but determined as she pulled on her jacket.

"Magda, if my idiot husband is going to go run around trying to-to _balance_ the cosmic scale or some bullshit, I've gotta go after him. Sick or not."

Magda sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"What're you going to do when you find him?" Magda asked.

"Depends on the reason he gives, I guess; I'll drag him home or stick with him," Naomi said, shrugging.

Naomi walked over to a cupboard; taking out a key and unlocking it. The blonde woman took a deep breath, it had been a little while since she'd taken this out; the world had been kind of quiet for a bit and then her diagnosis. Naomi pulled it out and put it on.

Magda sighed; she wanted nothing more than to have Naomi put her pajamas back on and have her lay down for a little while, but she could tell that nothing she said would change her mind.

"How're you going to find him?"

Naomi Maximoff looked over; wearing the mercenary outfit she'd thought she'd never need again with her katana strapped on her back.

"I have a hunch."

.

Peter smiled slightly as he took in all of the bewildered students out on the lawn; it felt good to save people.

"Peter, what're you doing here?" Hank asked, Peter looking over at him.

"Looking for the Professor; he around?"

But then, the two men were distracted by what the other students had seen and had been staring at;

Mystique.

She was in full blue form; Peter's eyebrows raising as he looked over her. It was really her. She turned back into looking like a human, which was badass, and Peter turned back to Hank.

But, before Peter could get an answer from him, out of nowhere a military helicopter started flying over them before finally landing in front of them.

Some lady ran forward and started yelling about being a part of the CIA, but the man that exited the helicopter didn't reply.

"Wait!" Mystique yelled.

"Fire!"

Then everything went black.

.

Naomi had downed an energy drink and now she was feeling _extra_ anxious as she pulled up to Xavier's school. The only thing was that it was completely demolished, with a bunch of kids milling around in the yard, looking confused.

"What happened?" Naomi asked as she exited her car; taking in the destruction.

A young woman with black hair and a bright yellow jacket answered her.

"I don't know, the place exploded and everyone was out here and then this guy showed up and then we all passed out."

Naomi blinked a few times.

"I understood _none_ of what you just said; start at the beginning?"

Then the girl gave her a suspicious look, it occurring to Naomi she was probably nervous she was a prying human.

Naomi turned invisible for a moment before turning back.

"We good?"

"Yeah…" She said, looking over her before continuing "Well, I was getting back from the mall with some friends when the place blew. It was weird; it blew up and then everybody was out on the lawn, like, instantly."

Naomi's lip twitched; Peter.

"And then what?"

"Then a helicopter landed over there," she said, pointing a little bit away "And some guy got out and yelled fire. Then, we all woke up, except Professor McCoy and a couple other people are missing."

"One of the people missing, did he have silver hair?" Naomi asked, the girl frowning and nodding.

"Yeah, I think so."

Naomi swore under her breath; what had Peter gotten himself into now?

"The guy that got out of the helicopter, what he look like?"

"Nothing that special; short hair, in cameo. He looked like a real military hardass," she said, shrugging.

"Okay…" Naomi muttered under her breath, thinking about her next step before she noticed how freaked out the teenager looked "Kid, you guys got places to go?"

She shook her head no, Naomi frowning before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a wad of cash.

"Alright, take this and go crash at a motel or something; but, _do not_ split up. Stay together."

"Thank you," she said, sounding surprised that she'd helped her "Who are you?"

"Naomi; most of the time I'm a mercenary, but right now I'm a very, _very_ pissed off wife."

"I pity your husband," she said, Naomi snorting and smiling.

"You should."

Naomi turned back to her car; time to head to the one place where every military hardass is known and hated.

.

Sister Margaret's.

You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy.

It's Naomi's favorite place.

She entered the bar and felt their eyes on her; not eyes of hatred or shock, just of somewhat pleasant surprise. Nobody thought she'd be back after she'd got diagnosed.

She slid into a seat at the bar, smiling at the bartender.

"Hi, Weasel."

"Hey, Naomi," Weasel said "You look like shit."

"Well, I am dying," Naomi replied "Speaking of which, how's the betting going?"

Naomi leaned back to look at the new board next to the normal Dead Pool.

How long does Naomi Wilson got?

"Most people are banking on six months," Weasel said.

"Three?" She said, giving him a dirty look "Fuck you, man."

"I just want to win," Weasel said, Naomi rolling her eyes.

She looked back up at it and felt her herself sober slightly.

 **Sixty years – Wade Wilson.**

"Dad in?"

"Nope, working a job a few states over, Vanessa is, though, if you want to…" Weasel offered, Naomi shaking her head.

"How about these other guys; any of them know a lot about some top secret military shit?"

"Why don't you just ask Peter to go find out?" Weasel asked, Naomi giving him a sarcastic smile.

"Wow, Weeze, I never even _considered_ that idea. Tell me how you came up with that _brilliant_ solution! You truly are wasted as a bartender!"

"No need to be mean," Weasel said, before nodding towards a guy in the back "Nielson probably knows what you want to know; gonna want cash, though."

"Good thing I just gave away all of mine to a bunch of wayward mutants," Naomi said, taking the drink Weasel gave her before heading back to the guy's table.

"Wait, are you going to pay for that?" Weasel called after her, Naomi ignoring him.

"Nielson?" Naomi asked, sliding the guy the drink.

"Yeah, Baby?"

Naomi rolled her eyes as she sat down across from him; she hadn't missed this bullshit.

"I'm trying to find someone."

"That so?" He asked.

"Don't have a name, unfortunately, but apparently he's military hardass looking… has an interest in mutants."

Naomi caught the slight reaction the guy gave to the last bit of information.

"Can't help you, Sweetheart. Besides, why're you trying to find a guy like that?" He asked.

"Because, Honeybunch, he's got my husband locked up somewhere, and my husband is 95% of my impulse control. So, if I suddenly had an impulse to, say, cut of someone's balls, no one's here to tell me that I shouldn't do that." Naomi punctuated her statement by opening a switchblade.

"Listen, Lady; this guy is not a nice motherfucker," Nielson said, Naomi rolling her eyes "… His name's Stryker; rumor has it he's been experimenting on mutants."

Naomi's lips turned down slightly; not this bullshit again.

"Where's his base?"

"Remote; practically impossible to get to."

"Try me."

.

Green.

That was the first thing Peter registered.

He was in some weird, green room.

A few of the others were there too; Mystique, fire chest dude, ginger guy, CIA lady, and-.

"AH!"

Peter hopped to his feet; the furry, blue version of Hank sighing.

"Is that gonna happen to all of us?!"

What followed next was a strange interaction between some guy behind glass and the CIA lady; something to do with nukes and authority and all Peter took away was the fact that this room they were in blocked his powers.

Peter sighed as it grew quiet in the room; the dude that grabbed them wanted answers for something Peter knew nothing about, so this was going to go great. As the others discussed what was going on, Peter started thinking;

He shouldn't have left Naomi.

What if he never got out of here and left her all alone?

Or, what if he got out of here, but while he was gone, she'd…

Peter ran his hands over his face; he'd get out of here, he had to.

"Why were _you_ at the mansion?"

Peter looked up and over at the ginger dude (he really needed to start learning people's names) and found that everyone was looking at him.

"Looking for the Professor."

"Why?" Hank asked.

"Because I'm looking for Erik; who else will know where he is?" Peter replied sarcastically.

"But, why're you looking for Erik?" Fire-chest guy asked suspiciously, Peter groaning.

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"Yes, answer it," Mystique said sternly, Peter dropping his head into his hands before raising his head again and giving everyone a tight, sarcastic smile.

"Because he's my _father."_

Peter was in a _bad_ mood and with their current circumstances, really nothing could cheer him up.

But those reactions came pretty damn close.

" _What?!"_

"He and my mom, they-."

"We get that part!" CIA lady hissed.

"Does he _know?"_ Hank asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah," Peter said, nodding "I mean, he's a total dick about it, but yeah."

"Why're you looking for him?" Ginger dude asked, Peter's jaw clenching.

"None of your business."

It was quiet among the mutants; Peter's hostile tone letting on that there was a story behind this.

Finally, someone broke the silence.

"You're going to kill him."

Peter sighed and looked down before turning to face Mystique; the shape shifter was looking at him with concern.

"It's _none_ of your business."

Before anyone could say anything more, there was a sudden _voice_ in everyone's head.

.

 _Those with the greatest power... protect those without. That's my message to the world._

.

"I know where the Professor is."

Scott Summers and Kurt Wagner followed after Jean Grey, only for her to stop short; the young mutant taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes.

The two boys exchanged a look but opted not to say anything; Jean tended to know what she was doing.

Ever since they'd landed in this godforsaken place, Jean had felt it; someone was watching over them. Jean focused as she tried to find the source of what she was feeling, but it was proving to be difficult to firmly get a hold on their mind.

But now, she'd caught onto them.

"I know you're there."

It was silent for a moment; the two boys exchanging a look of confusion.

"I can hear your mind… I know you want to help us," Jean frowned slightly "I… I feel it too… I feel the death… And… And…"

"The life."

The three mutants whipped around and came face to face with a tall blonde woman, who looked like your everyday beautiful woman. Except for the katana on her back.

Jean looked over her; a small smile began to form as she studied the woman.

"You're Naomi Parker."

She frowned slightly; Jean obviously had been right and it had put her off.

"How did you know?"

"You're the one who burned down a Trask facility and saved Professor Cassidy," Jean explained, smiling in slight awe

"Are you talking about _Sean?"_ Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow as Jean nodded.

"Is that why you're here?" Jean asked.

"I thought you could look inside my head," Naomi countered.

"It was giving me a headache," Jean said, Naomi snorting.

"No, I'm not Sean's guardian angel; I'm looking for my husband. But, he's probably with the others, so," Naomi shrugged her shoulders, Jean nodding in response.

"We should go; the guards are probably already looking for us."

The two women took the lead as they headed down the corridors; the two men trailing behind them.

"Maximoff."

"What?" Jean asked, giving her a look as they turned a corner.

"It's not Parker anymore; I got married and now it's Maximoff," Naomi said before sending a sideways look at the teenager "What about you?"

"Jean Grey."

"And those two?" Naomi asked, jerking her head back.

"That's Kurt Wagner-"

"Guten tag," the blue boy said, smiling surprisingly amicably for their current situation.

"-and that's-."

"I'm Scott Summers," the boy with the glasses cut in.

"Summers?" Naomi said, frowning slightly.

"What about it?" Scott asked defensively.

"Know an Alex?"

"He's my brother," Scott said, frowning; how did this woman know Alex?

"Huh," Naomi said "Well, nice to meet you Scott; I made out with your brother once."

Before Scott could sputter incoherently at that, the four encountered multiple guards; Naomi grabbing Jean and pulling her another way, with the two boys following after.

"In there!" Scott said, pointing to a room.

The four ran in; shutting and locking the door.

When they took in the room that surrounded them, they found a large metal box with what sounded like _growling_ coming from inside.

"Oh, what fresh hell is _this?"_ Naomi demanded, studying the rattling metal box.

"Is that an animal?" Scott asked.

"It's no animal…" Jean said slowly "It's a man."

"Who is he?" Kurt asked, his voice betraying his nerves.

"A part of him has been taken away," Jean said, Naomi frowning in confusion.

What do you mean?" Scott voiced everyone's question.

"They turned him into some kind of weapon."

The group tensed as they heard how the guards were trying to get into the room; Naomi was pretty good in combat, but not against twenty guys all armed with assault rifles.

"All in favor of releasing wolf-man?" Naomi asked, Jean nodding.

"Scott?"

As Scott destroyed the lock on the box with his eyes, the guards burst in through the door.

The four moved into the corner of the room; Naomi in between the three teens and the guards as she pulled out her katana.

But, before Naomi could attempt to attack, the door to the box opened.

And out stepped someone very familiar.

He was covered in wires and machinery with some strange device on his head, but he had unmistakable claws, even if they were now metal instead of bone.

The guards fired at him, but it did _nothing;_ the feral man attacking them and killing them all with ease. As he raced out the door, the four mutants all exchanged a look before following after him.

He completely decimated the guards; leaving a trail of bodies for the others to follow after.

"You're sure he's not an animal?" Scott asked as the group skirted around the bodies.

After more guards than anyone could count, they neared a door to the outside; the man turning and seeing them before he began to stalk towards them.

Scott was about to blast him, but Naomi yelled before he could.

"Logan!"

The wild man paused, looking at Naomi with a hint of _something_ in his eyes; confusion, maybe, or possibly recognition.

"Your name is Logan."

The three young mutants looked at Naomi with wide eyes; how'd she know him?

Naomi slowly walked forward; her hands up in surrender as the others held their breath, as if one slight movement would set him off.

"Do you remember me? You came to me ten years ago...You knew who I was; what I could do… You said you needed my help. Let me help."

When Logan didn't attack her, Naomi took that as a sign she was allowed to. She reached up slowly before gently removing the thing on his head; allowing him to see clearly instead of having that covering him.

 _I can give him back some pieces._

Naomi heard Jean's voice echo in her head; realizing the girl didn't want to startle Logan.

 _Do it._

Naomi gently removed some strange things from his body; they looked slightly like drills. The woman winced slightly as she did, but Logan's expression didn't change.

Once she'd finished and Jean had given him pieces back, Logan looked between the four, almost seeming to recognize them, before he turned and ran off into the cold.

"Hope that's the last we've seen of that guy."

.

It was eerily quiet.

First there had been a voice in everybody's head; Xavier's voice had told them that they were all going to die, basically. Afterwards, Stryker demanded to know what was going on, which, of course, nobody knew.

After a few minutes, though, alarms had started going off.

There had been gunshots and screaming coming from the observation room, but now there was _nothing._ Peter assumed everyone in there was dead since he couldn't see anyone.

What had happened?

Then, there was a _blue_ guy standing at the glass; saying something no one could hear.

They gestured to him to speak into the microphone, which was cutting out itself, but once they realized what he was saying, they all hurried to the side of the room.

"1. 2. 3!"

The door exploded in towards them; there were two of the other mutants from the school on the other side and…

"I'm in trouble."

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **I hope the long chapter made up for the fact I haven't posted in a while; I had a bunch of things for school.**

 **So, first, I'm sorry. Thank you for leaving an** ** _incredible_** **amount of reviews on the first chapter, but I'm sorry.**

 **Second, I have a question; when I'm writing Nightcrawler speaking, would you guys like me to write it phonetically?**

 **Also, I gotta give an award to Elysia, who left a really nice review on the first story and then just "screw you" on this one. Thank you for making me cackle.**

 **CaptainComplicated; I'm afraid not.**

 **One Word; Yep, he still is!**

 **anonymouscsifan; don't disregard that just yet.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews!**


	3. Everybody Wants to Rule the World - TfF

Peter couldn't remember when Naomi had stopped getting angry and yelling at him and started just being sad and speaking softly.

It must be some part of growing up.

He missed the yelling.

"Peter… You can't just _leave_ me."

He wasn't looking her in the eyes, instead finding the hem of her shirt to be far more fascinating than anything else.

"What do you expect me to do if something happens to you? Peter… I… I _really_ need you."

When she said that last bit, she'd placed a hand on his cheek and lifted his head so he was looking her in the eyes.

Peter almost immediately looked down again as the look in her eyes made the guilt he was feeling almost _unbearable._

Naomi sighed slightly when he looked away; the woman thinking about how she could let her husband know she understood, but also that she didn't approve.

"I know you're hurting right now," Naomi said gently; her hand still resting on Peter's cheek "But… Killing Erik won't make me better."

Peter swallowed hard, but didn't say anything; his shoes were very interesting right now.

"Don't waste the time we have on this… _Please._ "

It was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

Naomi sighed softly at Peter's murmured words; the man's shoulders slumped as he continued to study the floor. The blonde woman placed her hands on Peter's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him gently, finally pulling back slightly but continuing to lean her forehead against his.

"I'm not mad," she said softly "I understand."

Peter's arms were suddenly wrapped around her; pulling her close as he buried her face in her hair. Naomi smiled a little and cuddled against Peter's shoulder for a moment. But, she knew there were important things they needed to take care of, so she pulled back so she could look him in the eyes, even though Peter was pouting at her.

"We need to help them."

Peter sighed; sensing the fight he was about to start.

"Naomi, you need to go home. I'll stay and help if that's what you want, but, baby, you need rest."

Naomi pressed her lips together as she looked up at Peter.

"No."

"Ami…" Peter started, sighing as Naomi seem to grow more annoyed.

"Don't 'Ami' me, Maximoff; I'm helping whether you like it or not."

"I can _make_ you stay home."

Peter's voice hadn't exactly been threatening, but there'd been an edge to it; a warning.

It was quiet for a moment between the couple; the pair just staring into each other's eyes.

"You can make me do a lot of things, Peter, but you never have before," Naomi said, her voice quieter than usual.

Peter cast his eyes down; taking a deep breath.

"I never will."

Naomi didn't speak, knowing that Peter needed a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Is there any way I can convince you?" Peter asked, looking up at Naomi hopefully.

Naomi legitimately thought about it; was there anything Peter could say or do that would convince her to stay home?

"No."

Peter nodded slightly; his eyes still downcast as he considered what she'd said.

"… Alright."

Naomi raised an eyebrow, which made Peter roll his eyes.

"I've been with you long enough to know I'm not gonna win this argument, Naomi, so the least I can do is make sure you don't get hurt."

Naomi smiled slightly.

"Good move, Maximoff."

.

He watched the blonde woman curl up in the silver haired man's arms as he considered how _ten_ years felt like just yesterday.

The years had been kinder to her than they had been to him, though, that made sense. She was around the age he'd been when he'd met her; the age he'd been when she'd saved him.

He'd used those ten years well: he started teaching at the school about two years after he'd returned and he'd done what he could to help mutants that were trapped in bad situations like he'd been when she'd found him.

Hopefully she'd used her years well too; she seemed happy, but who could truly tell from just looking at a person?

Even a person who'd saved your life.

"Naomi."

Both Naomi and her partner looked over; Peter's eyebrows furrowed, but Naomi's face softened into a smile.

"Hi, Sean."

Naomi slipped out of Peter's arms, but Sean noticed that the silver haired man's arms tightened around her for half a second before he relinquished her; his head cocking slightly as he obviously tried to figure out how Sean knew Naomi.

Now that Sean could see her straight, he could see that his assessment was slightly off; she looked very tired. Nevertheless, she smiled at him, which he tentatively returned.

"I'm guessing you're here because of him?" Sean said, nodding his head at Peter.

"Idiot," Naomi confirmed, Peter frowning before appearing next to Naomi (Sean taking note that the power dampening room didn't work unless it was completely surrounding them) and making everyone but Naomi jump slightly.

"No need to be mean," Peter said, Naomi silencing him with a look.

"This is one of the people from the Trask facility Wanda was at," Naomi muttered, Peter's eyebrow raising as Naomi turned back to Sean "This is my husband."

For the hour Sean had been around Peter, he would have never pegged him for someone who was _married._ But, the rings on the couples' fingers proved him wrong, and all this made him remember something.

It hadn't taken Sean and Alex long to realize their Naomis was the _same_ Naomi; Charles helped, of course, having seen the same blonde girl in each of their heads.

"Alex is here," Sean said, his head lolling to where the man was looking over Scott, who was not having his older brother's coddling.

Naomi made a semi-interested face while Peter seemed unperturbed.

"Never knew he was one of us," she said before shrugging "I'll talk to him when he isn't freaking out… and when the world isn't ending."

It seemed as if the entire group had heard the last half of Naomi's words and it had reminded them they needed to _go._ With Jean's information, they'd be able to save the Professor if they could get to Cairo in time.

Of course, finding that plane helped.

.

It was mostly silent on the plane; Naomi was resting her head on Peter's shoulder with her eyes shut. She was hoping to get some rest before they landed and Peter's steady breaths and occasional gum-popping was relaxing. The only problem was that the flight suits they'd all donned had slightly uncomfortable shoulders to rest one's head on, but she was tired enough that it hardly mattered.

Her eyes flickered open as she heard a new sound; someone was speaking under their breath. She found that the mutant to her left was praying. Kurt? Yeah, that was his name; Kurt.

"Catholic?"

Kurt's eyes opened in surprise; looking over at Naomi as his hands lowered slightly.

"Ja," he said hesitantly, Naomi taking note of his accent; German "Are you?"

"Yeah. I mean, I was, then I wasn't, but now I think I am again."

Kurt nodded as if that was perfectly understandable, which Naomi appreciated; the Catholic people she'd known would have flipped their shit if they'd learned she ever doubted for a second.

"Vhy did you believe again?"

"I don't want to go to Hell."

Naomi had said it with a hint of a joke, but Peter's arm tightened around her as if he could keep her with him. Kurt seemed to notice that as well, thinking for a moment before speaking.

"Somezhing is wrong?"

Everyone was listening idly to their conversation to keep their minds occupied without _really_ using them. But now, everyone was _actually_ listening.

"Cancer," Naomi replied, Kurt nodding as his eyes turned downcast; Naomi doing her best to not look at the other people on the plane.

"I vill pray for you too," Kurt said, Naomi smiling softly.

"Thank you… but I don't think it matters at this point."

.

"Seeing you on TV changed my life," Jean said, Naomi smiling slightly as she watched the conversation between her and Mystique.

"Mine too," Kurt added.

"It was pretty amazing in hindsight," Naomi said in agreement.

"Hindsight?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"I was having a melt down at the time because I was ten thousand percent sure I was going to go to jail," Naomi said simply

"Why did you think you were going to jail?" Sean asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he smiled in amusement.

"Because- Hank, did you not tell them this?!" Naomi called to their pilot, who was silent for a moment.

"Never came up!"

Naomi sighed and rolled her eyes, before turning to Peter and giving him a hopeful look; the silver haired man groaning as he realized she wanted him to explain.

"Who did you all think broke Erik out?" Peter offered.

The reaction was instantaneous; Naomi speaking before any of the others could voice their horrified thoughts that their faces were giving away.

"In our defense, Hank and Charles did not give us the entire story at the time."

Before anyone could say anything else, Hank called Mystique to the front; they were at their destination.

Peter and Naomi exchanged a look as they took in how Cairo had been _decimated._

And the fact that Erik was at the epicenter.

Peter cocked his head in question, Naomi nodding slightly in response. Peter zoomed off at her approval and appeared next to Mystique.

"I can get you up there."

Mystique gave Peter a searching look before she nodded; she'd obviously seen that he wasn't going to take part in his personal vendetta.

As Hank readied the plane for landing, Peter moved back to being next to Naomi; wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. Naomi sighed and shut her eyes, leaning her head down on Peter's chest for a moment; Peter wrapping his other arm around her waist.

"Please be safe."

Naomi raised her head before murmuring softly.

"Only if you are."

Peter's face suddenly broke into the cocky grin Naomi had fallen in love with.

"Hell, we're both dead then."

Naomi giggled at that for half a second before the gravity of the situation returned to her; the blonde woman staring into her husband's eyes as both of their amusement seemed to melt away as quickly as it had started.

"Don't do anything dumb because you think it doesn't matter," Peter said suddenly.

"Peter-."

"It does, Naomi; it matters to me."

Again, they stared into each other's eyes, both of them contemplating how this might end for them.

Instead of saying the truth of the matter or giving Peter empty promises she knew she wouldn't be able to keep, Naomi surged forward and kissed him; Peter kissing back just as urgently. Both knowing why this kiss was so desperate.

This could be the last one.

.

As Mystique recovered from running with him, Peter studied the energy field around Erik. It didn't seem like he could get through it which made Peter sigh; he knew who _could_ get into this. It was better she wasn't here, though; better she was safe.

The thought of safety made Peter wince; Naomi clearly didn't care if she made it through today. She must think that going out this way was better than succumbing to her illness.

Fine, then; if she wasn't going to survive this, neither would _he._

.

Kurt was going to get inside the newly made pyramid and grab the Professor, then they'd get the fuck outta here. At least, that was the plan. Naomi very much doubted everything was going to go according to plan.

As Kurt prepared to enter the pyramid, one of Apocalypse's followers attacked; a man with metal wings. Before he hit them with the blades from his wings, Kurt disappeared and Jean raised some debris to protect them.

The guy with wings turned and flew into the pyramid as he seemed to be after Kurt. Once he was gone, Hank told everyone they were good to go and they ran in the direction of the pyramid, only to encounter another one of Apocalypse's followers; a goddess-like girl who had lightning crackling around her as her eyes glowed white.

With her powers, which seemed to be able to manipulate the weather, she managed to push a car towards them. They all ducked but Hank, who met it head on and attempted to stop it. As Hank did that, Scott tore off his glasses to take a few shots at the weather girl, who ran off to the side; Hank managed to throw the car back at her and it was about to crush her before something saved her.

A woman slicing clean through the car with one purple and one ordinary katana, giving them the look of death.

Once she'd landed, Naomi drew her own katana; the woman smirking slightly as they began to walk towards each other.

"Nice outfit," Naomi said as she drew near "Do you have to film a fitness tape after this?"

.

Erik is a dick.

Peter felt like he'd said this a lot, but it was still true.

He had to give it to Mystique, though; she was giving it her all.

"I know you think you've lost everything, but you haven't. You have me, you have Charles... you have more family than you know. You never had the chance to save your family before, but you do now. That's what I've come here to tell you."

Erik looked over at Peter; both men exchanging a wary look.

"And you?"

It was quiet for a moment as Peter considered his answer; in all truthfulness, he was here because of Naomi. If she hadn't wanted to help, they would be at home right now.

"I'm here because of _my_ family."

Peter's face and ten years of silence let Erik know that he was not a part of that in any way.

.

"Seriously, aren't you late for your meeting with Richard Simmons?"

Naomi dodged a swipe while giving her opponent a cheeky smile.

In all honesty, all of those quips were to cover up the fact she was bone tired; she knew that the longer this fight went on, the more exhausted she'd feel, and the more exhausted she felt, the more possibilities of slip-ups. She'd already given up more hits than she would've like, even getting a pretty nasty slice on her left cheek.

She needed to end this fight.

As soon as she thought that, the woman managed to get a good hit on her; sending her back and crashing into a piece of debris. Naomi groaned as she leaned against it for a second, the woman smirking and walking towards her; swinging her sword around threateningly.

She faltered in front of Naomi though; the blonde woman was smirking.

Naomi's eyes flashed down before meeting hers again; the woman looked down at what she was standing on.

A thick sheet of glass.

Naomi flicked her hand and she went flying.

Before Naomi could do anything else, like finding the others or passing out, Kurt was beside her; gently putting his hand on her arm before they were suddenly on the plane. She gave an attempt at a smile to Jean, who was looking over the unconscious Professor. Soon, Kurt had brought everyone on board and they began to take off. Naomi wasn't worried about Peter; she knew he could get away easily.

But, seemingly, _they_ couldn't.

The guy with the wings landed on the roof of the plane, having taken the woman Naomi had fought with him; the purple katana cutting its way inside.

"Everybody grab hold of Kurt," Jean ordered.

"I've never done zhis vith so many people before!" Kurt protested.

"We have faith."

Kurt looked over at Naomi for a moment before nodding and holding his hands out; Naomi taking one while he placed the other on Charles and the rest took hold of his tail.

He tried his hardest to teleport out of there, but he could only create small poofs and not go anywhere.

The guy with the wings was in, but Jean sent the plane into a nosedive that forced him back.

Right before they could hit the ground, Kurt managed to teleport them; Naomi catching him as they landed and he passed out.

Naomi gently placed him down on a few blankets in the house and leaned in to listen; he was still breathing, but the overexertion must've fucked him up.

She'd keep an eye on him.

.

Peter swallowed hard as he watched the plane crash into the ground; hopefully Naomi hadn't been on that.

Maybe he should check.

As he ran over to the crash site, he was suddenly distracted by the man heading towards a building that had been torn in half.

So this was the guy they were fighting, huh?

He looked like a fucking idiot.

Peter snorted before punching him hard.

He ran to where the dude had flown; hitting him again.

This guy wasn't so tough.

Peter got quite a few hits in before Apocalypse managed to get him back.

Peter yelped in surprise as he found his foot stuck in the ground; grunting as he tried to remove it.

"Foolish child," Apocalypse said, Peter attempting to punch him, but the mutant catching it; twisting his arm painfully.

Before he kicked Peter's leg; snapping it in half.

Peter cried out in agony; falling so he wasn't putting any weight on his shattered leg.

Right as Apocalypse prepared to finish him off, a large amount of very sharp glass came out of nowhere; attempting to skewer him.

It didn't work that great; the mutant just healing from the cuts. But, it did serve as a distraction as he was no longer focusing on the very vulnerable Peter.

"I see you, my child."

There was a soft cry and Naomi came into visibility; her foot stuck in the ground like Peter's.

"You see much, don't you, child?" Apocalypse asked as he walked over to her; Peter furiously trying to get loose so he could help her. Naomi was attempting to get free as well as Apocalypse drew near; she reached for her katana, but he caught her arm with one hand.

He reached out with the other and (surprisingly gently) placed it on the side of her face.

"See it all."

.

Naomi's scream cut through the battlefield; even Erik hearing it and looking.

Naomi dropped to her knees as Apocalypse continued to increase her abilities; she knew now what her father had to deal with. She could see so _much._

Every life she lived in every universe.

Naomi felt like her head was going to explode; there was too much of _everything._

Finally, Apocalypse let go; moving a few steps away as Naomi fell forward on her hands, breathing heavy as she tried to return to _her_ reality.

"Tell me, child; what do you see?" Apocalypse asked, Naomi putting her hand on her head.

" _Everything."_

Apocalypse nodded as Naomi spoke.

"I see myself in _every_ life I could've lived… and… and…"

Naomi took a deep breath.

"I see you… you exist in every universe."

Apocalypse smiled slightly; crouching down so he was at Naomi's level.

"You see now, don't you? I am everywhere, my child; I am the I am."

Naomi began to smile; her eyes brimming with tears as she looked up at Apocalypse.

"And I see that in every universe, you turn to _ash."_

Naomi reached up and unsheathed her katana; stabbing him in the chest.

It had no effect, of course, other than annoying him.

Apocalypse removed the katana from his chest.

Before burying it in Naomi's.

The sound Peter gave was inhuman as Naomi fell backwards; her arms out and open to the grey sky.

Dead.


	4. Time After Time - Cyndi Lauper

**WARNING: Suicidal thoughts.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _1973_

.

"You're not taking me home, are you?"

Peter looked over at the blonde girl lounging in the passenger seat beside him; her feet kicked up on the dashboard even though he'd warned her that she'd better not scuff it up as he didn't want his Mama to kick his ass and never let him take the car again. Hell, he already had enough trouble getting her to let him borrow it and it'd taken some _serious_ work to get it today.

It started off as a lecture from Magda about not advertising his mutation; it wasn't that she didn't accept her son, it was just that she knew that the world wasn't kind to mutants and didn't want him to be hurt. Once she'd finished, Peter had slyly gotten her to let him have the car for the day.

 _"You know, normal guy's moms sometimes let him take the car so he can take his normal girlfriend out on a date like normal people."_

Magda had given him an un-amused look before she begrudgingly handed Peter the keys; Peter setting off for taking his girlfriend out for fast food in a parked car, with old people throwing him dirty looks. The looks were probably because they expected Peter to start sweet-talking her into a roll in the hay… in a car. But, in his defense, they'd made out once already and you know who initiated it? Not him! He didn't even realize what was going on until she was practically on top of him!

"I sure hope not," Peter replied, his eyes flashing over to her as he answered her question.

Naomi then made Peter's heart skip a few beats with a beautiful smile.

"Where are we going, then?"

"Well, there's this cool record store nearby, if you wanna…" Peter trailed off and Naomi smiled.

"That sounds fun."

"Cool," Peter said, relief washing over him at the fact Naomi seemed interested.

It only took about ten minutes for them to arrive and get situated in the store; flipping through the records opposite each other and making idle conversation.

"Oh, man, my parents _hate_ David Bowie," Naomi said, Peter making an over the top offended face that drew a giggle out of her.

"Listen, I can forgive a lot, but not that; David Bowie is _awesome."_

"Hey, I agree with you," Naomi said, her hands up in surrender.

"Good, or else this relationship would be in danger," Peter replied.

Naomi fully laughed at that, Peter sending her a cheeky smirk; for a long moment, they held each other's gaze and both smiled sweetly. Then they both realized what they were doing and looked back to the records in front of them; both with _far_ more intensity than needed.

Peter sighed as he flipped through the records, the silver haired mutant thinking more about his predicament than about the albums.

He'd been feeling funny around Naomi lately. And not the normal funny he felt around her, although the normal nerves and horniness were still there. No, this was something different; something burning, but cooling at the same time. It hurt, but nothing had ever felt better.

Peter looked over at Naomi, whose golden-blonde hair was shining in the afternoon sun; a small smile playing on her pink lips as she flipped through the records. Peter watched as one caught her attention; her eyebrows rose as she studied it and she bit her lip in interest.

Peter sighed as he looked away and continued to flip through the records; what was _with_ him?

A record by a group called The Spinners caught his eye; he wasn't into this group and the cover art wasn't gripping, but the _name._

 _Could It Be I'm Falling in Love_

 _Shit!_

Was _that_ what he was feeling?

No way; they'd only been out a few times, he couldn't be…

Naomi giggled softly at something; Peter looking up at her again.

She was still smiling from the aftermath of her laugh; her blue eyes sparkling as she looked over some album while she twisted one of her blonde curls with her finger absentmindedly. She tilted her head slightly as she looked at the records and allowed Peter to see the soft curve of her neck; some small part of his mind acknowledging how nice it would be to leave a hickey on that spot.

She was so beautiful.

Fuck.

It was.

He was falling in love with her.

"Did you find something good?"

Peter snapped out of his thoughts; feeling his heart beating _incredibly_ fast as he focused on Naomi.

"Hm?"

"That record; is it good?" Naomi asked, nodding at the Spinners album he'd been holding up slightly.

"Nope!" Peter replied, shoving the record back into the pile and making Naomi frown.

"What is it?"

Peter saw two options: he could tell her or he could run.

If he told her how he was feeling, she could very well reject him; what kind of guy tells a girl he's falling in love with her on their fifth date? She would think he was too clingy and she would break it off.

But, if he ran, she'd never want to talk to him again; who would want to date an asshole who would just run out on you when you asked him a simple question? She would think he was a jerk and she would end it.

What the _hell_ did he do then?

"The back room is open and no one's in there; we should make out in it."

Naomi blinked a few times before she grinned.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Naomi grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the back; Peter only able to think one thing.

 _I know there's a reason I love you._

.

 _1983_

.

The battle continued to rage around him, almost as if all this somehow still mattered.

What was the point?

She was gone.

Peter let out a quiet, but pained sound;

Naomi was _gone._

The woman he'd pledged his entire life to, the woman he'd wanted to carry his children, the woman he'd loved with all his heart.

 _Gone._

He'd been trying to prepare himself for this moment for a while, but this… He hadn't even been able to tell her goodbye or that he loved her one last time.

None of his preparation worked; she was gone and she took _everything_ with her.

Even if they won and he made it out of this, he had no life to go back to now; that had died with Naomi. There was no point in surviving this, not if Naomi wasn't there for him at the end.

Peter shut his eyes and accepted what he hoped would come soon.

A new sound caught his attention; his eyes flickering open to see what it was.

Oh, what do you know? Erik decided to get his shit together and fight Apocalypse. Great.

Peter watched with disinterested eyes as Erik bombarded Apocalypse with metal and the blue mutant responded with an energy bubble; the only thing that was the least bit interesting was the fact he might get hit with a piece of shrapnel.

Of course, someone had to come and get in the way of that.

Hank broke his leg out of the ground and hauled him over to a spot behind a piece of debris; Mystique sitting there as well.

Peter leaned his head back against it and didn't pay any heed to the fight going on behind him or the intense pain in his leg. All he could think about was Naomi. Beautiful, beautiful Naomi. There were no tears as he thought of her, he only felt resignation; he was going to die.

He wondered what death was like; he hoped there was a Heaven like Naomi had believed in. He hoped that when the time came, they would be together in paradise.

Maybe it was like in Norse mythology and those who died in combat would be taken to Valhalla by the Valkyries. Or maybe it was like Greek mythology and righteous heroes went to Elysium, where she could have everything she'd ever wanted. Actually, now that he thought about it, Naomi wouldn't go there; he bet she'd chosen rebirth three times already and was at the Isles of the Blessed.

Wherever she was, Peter was going to follow after; he was going to be with her.

Even though he hadn't registered it, Apocalypse had taken a toll on his body, and he found himself slipping into unconsciousness.

Good.

Hopefully he'd stay that way.

.

"Hey, Peter, do you want breakfast?"

Peter was just waking up; his eyes having trouble focusing on anything quiet yet, but he could tell he was laying in their bed. The sheets were a mess, Peter recalling the _good_ night before and smiling. Finally, his eyes fully focused and he smiled.

Naomi was leaning on the doorway.

"Yeah," Peter said, a content smile on his face as he slipped out of bed and followed her into the kitchen.

Naomi smiled at him as she got to work on the pancakes, Peter watching her serenely; he was so lucky to have her. She whipped up the batter easily; her hips swaying enticingly as she worked.

"There's syrup in the fridge," Naomi said, motioning with the spatula. Peter retrieved it for her and set it on the counter; shoulder to shoulder with his wife.

He leaned in to steal a quick kiss, but Naomi turned her head before he could, which made Peter frown; Naomi never turned down a kiss unless she was upset.

"What is it?" Peter asked, reaching up to tuck a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

Naomi fiddled with the spatula for a moment; her expression forlorn.

"Why did you let me die?"

Peter's stomach dropped.

He'd forgotten.

Naomi was dead.

His dead wife looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"You could've saved me; why didn't you?"

"I-I _tried;_ I tried to save you," Peter said, cupping her cheeks before Naomi pushed his hands away; becoming angry.

"You didn't try hard enough," Naomi spat at him "All those years of bragging about how fast you are and you couldn't save me. It's all your fault, Peter."

"I know, I know it is," Peter said, his voice shaky as tears began to overflow.

"All your fault," Naomi repeated, this time quieter as Peter noticed her shirt; the man taking a step back in horror.

A red stain was appearing on her shirt; growing as her chest _gushed_ blood.

"I'm sorry," Peter whimpered "I'm _so_ sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Peter," Naomi said, complete despise in her voice "You let me die even though you _promised_ you'd protect me."

Peter moved forward to wrap his arms around her as tears freely moved down his cheeks; not caring about getting blood on him and only wanting to hold Naomi close.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Naomi shoved him off of her; Peter falling to the ground.

"You're _pathetic!"_

"I am," Peter agreed, nodding his head vigorously; unable to see Naomi's loathing expression through his tears.

Naomi looked at him in disgust before she turned on her heel to leave, but before she could get far, Peter grabbed her hand; the man on his knees now.

"I-I'll join you soon, in Heaven or wherever you are. I promise I'll be there soon."

Naomi tore her hand out of his and gave him a detesting look before she spoke.

"You're not a part of my Heaven."

.

He woke up.

With his eyes still shut, Peter took a few steadying breaths; it had been a dream.

But, it hit him all over again.

The dream had been telling the truth;

Naomi was dead.

And he'd let her die.

Peter felt numb; not even able to shed a tear.

He idly noticed he wasn't outside anymore; he was in a bed.

Suddenly, he felt a swell of hope.

Maybe… Maybe he _was_ dead. Maybe he'd been messed up more than he'd thought and he'd died, or maybe the world had just straight up ended.

Peter opened his eyes only for his hopes to be dashed;

He was in a hospital room.

Peter's stomach dropped as he rubbed his hands over his eyes.

Well, he could go and take care of it himself, he supposed, but he considered the dream first. Although it had been just that, a dream, it had told the truth; there was no reason Naomi would want him in the afterlife. Not after he'd failed her. But, the pain of being rejected by Naomi sounded much nicer than the pain he was feeling right now; the pain of _knowing_ he existed in a world Naomi didn't.

As Peter went to run and find a way to off himself, he noticed for the first time why he was in the hospital; his leg was in a cast.

Minor roadblock; there had to be morphine around here or something.

As Peter began to push himself up so he could go look, strong hands pushed him back against the bed.

"Are you seriously trying to stand up with a broken leg, Moron?"

Peter found himself staring at the person standing over him.

"I'm still dreaming."

Naomi's face softened into a sweet smile.

"No, Peter; you're not."

.

Everything hurt.

It was almost impossible to breathe through the _agonizing_ pain that was shooting through her chest.

 _Why?_

 _Why did everything hurt?_

Naomi forced her eyes open, trying to find the source of her torture.

It wasn't hard to find.

Naomi's breath quickened as much as it could and she gave a sob of horror at the sight that greeted her;

Her katana was sticking out of her chest.

She tried to calm herself first; it wouldn't help her condition to get worked up. But, when she couldn't slow her breathing and the pain was increasing because of it, she had to make a call. She slowly reached up, groaning in pain as she did, and grasped the handle of the katana. She took a deep breath, despite her body's protest, and slowly began to pull it out.

It felt like it was taking _hours_ to get the blade out of her chest; Naomi crying out in pain as she continued to pull, not letting up despite her body _screaming_ at her to stop.

Finally, it was out, and Naomi let it clatter to the side.

The pain continued for a few more moments as she tried to even out her breathing completely, but suddenly, she could breathe easy.

The pain was gone.

Naomi reached up and gently touched the spot where the blade had pierced her skin; there was some blood, of course, but other than that…

Not even a scratch.

But, now that the pain in her chest was gone, she could fully appreciate the turmoil in her mind.

It felt like her skull was cracking; the pain she'd felt when Wanda had been changing the universe was _nothing_ compared to this.

She wished she _had_ died.

Suddenly, a flash of light jolted her out of her own head.

Jean.

The beautiful redhead was standing on seemingly nothing with her arms outstretched; incredible energy emanating from her as she screamed. The energy actually seemed to touch Apocalypse; his chest piece shattering apart and going flying as he attempted to withstand Jean's power.

Now that Apocalypse was vulnerable, Erik hit him with large pieces of metal and pinned him so he couldn't move.

Naomi pushed aside her own pain and managed to send as many pieces of sharp glass as she could muster at Apocalypse; the glass imbedding in his skin.

Even though Apocalypse was pinned didn't mean he couldn't use his abilities, and he began to teleport; the bubble appearing around him.

But before he could get away, the young woman with white hair rained down hell on him; the lightning piercing through his portal as Scott and Alex joined in. All of them managing to weaken his defense enough so that Jean could finish him off.

Jean did.

With her remarkable power, Jean destroyed Apocalypse; burning his skin off of his bones.

And it was done.

Naomi slumped against the ground; her hands on her head as she tried to contain the pain that was beginning to overtake her.

She didn't notice Jean had lowered to the ground until the redhead was literally right in front of her; Naomi flinched back as Jean raised her hands.

"I can help," Jean said.

Naomi considered for a moment before she realized it didn't matter so long as her mind didn't continue to torment her. The blonde mutant moved closer to Jean's hands as an okay; Jean shutting her eyes and focusing.

All of the universes, all of the lives, all of the _pain._

They were gone.

Naomi looked up at Jean.

"What did you do?"

"It's behind a wall," Jean explained "It can't touch you."

"Thank you," Naomi murmured, Jean smiling in response.

"Do you feel okay?" Jean asked, her eyes flashing to her chest.

"Yeah," Naomi said, taking a deep breath "I'm alright."

Then it hit her.

Peter.

"He's behind that debris," Jean said, having seen it in her mind.

Naomi jumped up and ran over to her husband, giving a glance to Mystique before she dropped to her knees in front of her husband; worry twisting inside her as she took in his unconscious form.

She took his head in her hands, moving him so if he was awake he'd be looking at her straight on; he was breathing, she could tell that, and he seemed okay.

"He saw what happened to you…"

Naomi looked over at Mystique, who spoke in a scratchy voice, and nodded before she turned back to Peter.

Naomi brushed some of his silver hair out of his eyes and took a deep breath; when he woke up, he'd think she was dead, so she couldn't leave him for a moment.

Naomi looked at his face again before smiling; pulling him into a tight hug even though she knew he couldn't appreciate it.

That wouldn't be hard.

.

Peter frowned as he considered how the _hell_ his dead wife was standing in front of him.

He smiled suddenly, Naomi returning it with an elated smile of her own; ready for her husband to celebrate the fact she hadn't been killed.

"I did die!"

Naomi's smile slipped away at that energetic statement; he shouldn't be _excited_ about that concept.

"No, you're still alive, Peter; feel your heart."

Peter frowned as he touched his chest; Naomi knowing he'd felt it beating at a normal pace… Well, _his_ normal pace.

Naomi watched as Peter weighed the possibilities before he spoke, his voice speculative as he studied her form.

"Mystique?"

Naomi chuckled softly, but she couldn't help how her heart ached a little; he wasn't willing to accept that she was alive.

"Peter, if anybody in the world could tell the difference between Mystique and me, it would be you; do you think I'm Mystique?"

Peter stared at her for a moment; his eyes running over her before meeting her eyes again.

"You're not Mystique… you're exactly as I remember you," Peter said before frowning as he seemed to come up with another explanation "Am I hallucinating?"

Naomi's smile melted into a sultry look; the woman pleased she could take advantage of this as she sat down beside him on the bed. She leaned in and kissed him in the way she always did when she wanted to drive Peter crazy; sensual, but just light enough to make him want more. Naomi pulled back slightly and smirked as Peter tried to chase after her lips; the silver haired mutant making a small noise in the back of his throat.

"Do I seem like a hallucination to you?"

"… No," Peter murmured in response as his mind and heart raced.

"Then what can I be _but_ alive?" Naomi asked, ready for Peter to accept it and maybe have some awesome sex.

Instead of getting happy and excited like she'd hoped, Peter shook his head and his face twisted up in confusion and grief. Naomi sat up and frowned in worry as she took in Peter's expression; this wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"I saw you die."

Naomi felt a lump form in her throat; Peter's voice had been so quiet and hoarse, allowing her to see the emotional turmoil he was in. She could only imagine what it must've felt like to see her drop to the ground with that sword inside of her; the image of the situation reversed making her feel like throwing up. She needed to show him and convince him she was alive.

Naomi took Peter's hand and gently led it up her shirt; the man seeming confused before they stopped at the spot where she'd been stabbed. She knew he could tell it was the spot and the expression that crossed his face made her heart ache. She then moved his hand slightly until it was at the perfect spot for feeling what she needed him to feel;

Her heart was still beating.

"Completely fine," Naomi said, giving him the best smile she could.

"How?" Peter asked, his voice giving away how fragile he was and making Naomi swallow hard.

"When Apocalypse-," she searched for a word before she found one and spat it " _Upgraded_ me, he gave me more than he realized."

"What did he give you?" Peter asked, Naomi knowing he suspected the answer, but still wasn't allowing himself to believe.

She'd just have to show him.

Naomi reached into her back pocket and pulled out a switchblade (one he'd given her for her birthday so many years ago) and flicked it open.

Then she cut a good portion of her arm; the woman grunting in pain as she did.

Peter gave a protesting sound, but before he could coherently say anything against it, he saw it;

She was healed _instantly_.

Naomi was still not used to it, so she couldn't imagine how _Peter_ was feeling.

Peter ran his fingers over the spot where'd she cut herself; the man obviously trying to understand everything that was happening.

She could see it when it hit him.

Peter looked up at her as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"You're really here."

The tears that had been brimming in Naomi's eyes now overflowed; the woman placed her hand over her mouth and nodded. He'd sounded _broken_ ; like he was _terrified_ to allow himself to hope for a second that this was all true.

"I really am."

Peter reached up and tugged her down into a heated kiss; neither of them giving a damn about the fact they were both beginning to sob.

They were alive.

They were _together._

.

 _1973_

.

"What?"

Naomi giggled at Peter, who seemed to be self-conscious about the fact she'd been looking at him.

"Your lips are puffy."

Peter smiled and blushed as he ducked his head; returning to studying the records in front of him.

"Whose fault is that?" He asked as he focused far too much on the albums.

"Guilty," Naomi said shamelessly, making Peter smile a bit more.

It was quiet for a moment between the pair; neither of them ever really knew what to do after they made out. It seemed strange to just continue on with their earlier conversation when the knowledge that they'd just had their tongues in each other's mouths hung heavy between them.

Naomi tried to diffuse the tension by fully concentrating on the records in front of her, hoping that the albums would distract her from the memory of Peter's hands running over her body and the feeling of his hair tangled in her hands.

It worked for the most part and she even found a record that drew a soft, interested sound from her; Peter looking over her shoulder at what she had in her hand the moment she'd let that noise fall from her lips.

"You like it because of the name, don't you?" Peter said, his voice teasing.

"So what if I do?" Naomi replied, giving him a sassy look.

"No judgment," Peter replied, putting his hands up in surrender "You want it?"

"'Tyranny and Mutation' is a pretty kickass name," Naomi mused, Peter humming in agreement.

"I'll get it for you."

Naomi looked up at her boyfriend in surprise.

"Oh, Peter, you don't-."

Before she could continue her protest, the record was out of her hands and Peter was now standing at the counter where the college aged employee looked up for the first time since they'd entered (the fact she hadn't looked up when they'd went into the back room made Naomi seriously doubt they were the first ones to do that).

"All set?" She asked, her monotone voice letting them know it wouldn't matter if they weren't.

"Yep," Peter replied, taking out his wallet as she rang it up.

Naomi had moved to stand by his side; slipping her arm through is and making him smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Once he'd paid and the girl had handed her the record, they headed out of the store.

"Peter, that was so sweet; thank you," Naomi said; the two teens getting into the car as Peter smiled with delight at her praise "You didn't have to, you know."

"It made you happy."

Naomi and Peter held eye contact for a moment; a small smile playing on Naomi's lips before they both realized what they'd been doing and looked away. The bashful teens putting all of their attention into something other than each other; Peter fiddled with the radio before starting the car and Naomi attentively read the back of the record.

As Peter drove off from the record store, Naomi considered what he'd said;

He'd bought it for her because he wanted her to be happy

When was the last time anyone had done something for her _just_ because they knew it would make her happy?

Damn it, there was that funny feeling again.

She'd get it when she was with Peter, but she still hadn't been able to place it.

Naomi sighed; maybe because she didn't have that many family members that invoked strong feelings caused her to be unable to identify it. Being around Peter made her feel so warm inside; almost _burning_ to be perfectly honest. But, at the same time, it cooled down the parts of her that ran too hot.

Naomi looked over at her boyfriend and smiled slightly; He ran his fingers through his silver hair as he drove; his dark eyes darting around as he was obviously not at all worried about crashing (mutation and what not) and was instead trying to find something entertaining.

No matter what anyone said, Peter was gorgeous.

Naomi looked away and sighed.

God, that funny feeling.

What was it?

Suddenly, Naomi became hyperaware of the song playing softly on the radio;

 _Wise men say only fools rush in  
But, I can't help falling in love with you_

No.

No fucking way.

Naomi looked back up at her boyfriend, who was completely relaxed as they drove and was softly tapping along to the beat of the song on the steering wheel. He smiled as they passed a bunch of kids who were spraying each other with a hose in a front yard; the young man showing off his dimples.

Fuck.

She was.

She was falling in love with Peter.

"Do I have something on my face?" Peter asked, jolting Naomi out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"You're staring," Peter elaborated, wiping his face with his jacket sleeve.

"Oh, no; you're fine," Naomi said with a weak smile.

"What is it?" Peter asked, flashing his dark eyes over at her.

She had two options; tell him or dump him.

If she told him, he'd almost undoubtedly reject her; what kind of guy likes a girl that says she loves him on the fifth date? None! She'd seem like a clingy mess if she told him.

Or she could dump him; she never worked that well with others, whether it was because she didn't like them or they didn't like her. And, sure, Peter liked her now, but, given Naomi's track record, he'd end up disliking her like everyone else did. Then she would return to being constantly let down, because she knew if she allowed herself to stay with him, this feeling wasn't going to go away.

It made the most sense.

"How far are we from your house?" Naomi asked; dumping is easier if you're not in a car together.

"About two minutes, why?"

She opened her mouth to tell Peter that he was a really nice guy but things were just not working out and-

"I wanna make out again."

Peter turned red as Naomi wondered what the _hell_ had just come out of her mouth.

"Um," Peter said, coughing "Sounds good."

Three minutes later, when they were both sat on the couch in Peter's basement with his lips determined to leave a mark on the pale skin of her neck and her hands gently tugging on his silver hair, Naomi had a realization.

She would rather Peter let her down than to _ever_ stop loving him.

.

 _1983_

.

Naomi was relaxed beside him; the blonde woman allowing him to gently play with her fingers and not paying _any_ heed to the fact that if someone chose to enter this hospital room, they'd immediately be able to tell what the two of them had been up to.

Peter gently kissed the back of her hand before softly placing it down on his chest; Naomi letting her arm continue to rest there as she gently brushed his jawline with her fingertips.

"How long was I out?" Peter asked, quiet as he didn't want to disturb the peace that filled the room.

"Two days," Naomi replied, just as gently "They had to make sure you'd stay under while they operated on your leg."

"You stayed here that entire time?" Peter asked, his heart starting to fill with worry for his wife's wellbeing.

"I even snuck in during the surgery," Naomi admitted "But, I had to leave before I threw up."

Peter chuckled softly; that's his Naomi.

"You get any rest?" Peter asked, Naomi smiling at his concern.

"I took a few naps with you. Hope you don't mind."

Peter smiled warmly at Naomi; who beamed in response.

"I'll never mind sharing a bed with you, Ami."

Naomi's smile turned into one of pleasure as her cheeks tinged pink.

God, she was so beautiful.

He never wanted to leave her side.

 _You'll have to._

Peter swallowed hard as he the horrifying thought he'd managed to repress until now surfaced; all of the pain he'd gone through when he saw Naomi die and then the feeling of _knowing_ she was dead…

He was going to have to go through it all over again.

"I… I can't stand the thought of going through that again," Peter murmured, Naomi's beautiful smile slipping away as she mirrored his pained expression "I can't lose you again."

"You won't," Naomi said, Peter giving her a look.

"Yes, Ami, I will."

It was quiet for a moment; Peter rubbing a hand over his eyes as he tried not to cry.

"Can I sign your cast?"

Peter looked over at her, wondering what her problem was.

"Naomi, is that really-?" Peter started incredulously before Naomi cut him off with a small smile.

"I want to be the first one."

Naomi stuck her bottom lip out into a pout; Peter sighing at the face that had gotten him to do many ill-advised things over the years.

"… Go for it."

Naomi went to get out of the bed and was stopped almost immediately by Peter gripping her arm; the silver haired man looking at her with a sort of _lost_ expression.

"I'm just grabbing the sharpie from that bag."

Peter let go of her after a moment and watched as she did what she'd said; retrieving a black sharpie from a bag in the corner that had probably been provided for her by Hank or somebody. She returned quickly and sat down on Peter's lap; facing his broken leg as she uncapped the marker and began to write.

Peter gently stroked her tousled curls as she wrote; more interested in the way her hair bounced back to its original state than in what she was writing. She finished after a moment and admired her handiwork, at least, until Peter tugged on a strand of her hair. Naomi turned and gave him a look, which Peter returned with a cocky smile.

"If a boy pulls your hair, it means he likes you."

Naomi shook her head as her small smile grew, then she moved so she was lying on top of Peter; the man groaning under his breath as she moved so their faces were nearly touching.

"When a girl kisses you, it means she loves you."

Peter sighed happily as their lips met; the man allowing himself to forget about the pain that was undoubtedly waiting for him for a moment and just enjoyed Naomi _now._

They broke apart and Peter gave a slightly uncomfortable sigh as he shifted underneath Naomi, who snorted as she felt what was causing him the minor discomfort.

"And _that_ means the boy needs to cool his jets," Naomi said, Peter chuckling slightly breathless.

"Maybe the girl could give him a hand?"

" _Just_ a hand?" Naomi asked incredulously, Peter smiling faux-innocently.

"Maybe also a mouth?"

Naomi rolled her eyes and moved to get off Peter's lap, but he caught her before she could.

"Don't go?" Peter asked, letting his defenses fall once again and allowing Naomi to see the fragility underneath.

Naomi leaned so she was laying on him again; gently stroking his hair for a moment before she murmured her response.

"Never."

Naomi slipped off his lap and allowed him to see what she'd written.

 **Mrs. Naomi Maximoff  
Cancer Free**


	5. Kids in America - Kim Wilde

Jean Grey knocked softly on the door; the young woman entering the room when a soft voice told her she could.

"Hey, Jean."

The redhead smiled slightly as she took in the couple; Peter's arms were wrapped tightly around Naomi as she rested against him and leaned her head on his shoulder. When Jean entered the room, Peter gave a small wave before he returned to clutching his wife.

"How's your leg?"

"It's broken," Peter replied, Naomi snorting and leaning to kiss his neck; the silver haired man smiling down at her adoringly when she did. Jean found herself studying the wall clock so as not to intrude on the couple's tender moment.

"Do you need something, Jean?" Naomi asked, Jean able to sense she was trying not to be rude but wanted her to leave. Of course she did, Jean thought; she would want to be alone if she was Naomi.

"The Professor asked me to extend an invitation to stay at the mansion with us."

"We do have lives, you know," Naomi said.

"I know, but… the fallout of everything that happened… I think he wants to keep all of us together; he wants to keep us all safe."

"We can take care of ourselves, Jean," Naomi pointed out with a small smile.

"I don't think that's entirely why he wants you two there, though," Jean said "I think… I think he's going to restart the X-Men."

It was quiet for a moment as the two seemed to consider it; Naomi and Peter exchanging a look that Jean was unable to discern the meaning of.

"Can we have a little time to think it over?" Naomi asked, Jean smiling and nodding.

"Of course," Jean said "I'm in room 147."

Naomi smiled and nodded, Jean going to leave before pausing for a moment.

"I'd like it if you stayed."

And then she was gone.

.

"Whatdaya think?" Naomi asked, her head lolling so she could get a better look at her husband.

"It's interesting," Peter replied, gently rubbing circles on Naomi's arm "It would be nice to be around people like us."

"And help other mutants," Naomi added thoughtfully, Peter humming in agreement.

"Also…" Peter said hesitantly "It would be nice be somewhere safe until I'm better."

Under any other circumstance, Naomi would've reminded him that she could protect the both of them just fine. But, she knew because of recent experiences, he wanted to make sure they were safe while he was out of commission.

"… If this is what you want, than so do I," Naomi murmured, Peter smiling slightly and stroking her hair.

"We'll need to get our stuff from our apartment," Peter said, switching from decision making and into practical implementation "And I can't go get it."

"We're in D.C., Pete, that's not that tricky," Naomi said, Peter's eyes widening.

"We _are?"_

"Where did you think we are?" Naomi replied, laughing slightly.

"I don't know; the Professor's secret hospital."

Naomi burst into a fit of giggles and Peter's smile widened; he'd never get sick of that sound.

"You're such a fucking idiot, Peter," Naomi said through her snickers, Peter feigning offense.

"You ought to be ashamed for being mean to a guy with a broken leg!" He said dramatically, making Naomi laugh harder.

"I'm _so_ sorry, you poor, poor man," she said, doing her best to act remorseful, but laughing too hard to really sell it.

"I don't accept your apology," Peter said, overly huffy.

Naomi managed to quell her giggles and the next time she spoke, she actually faked apologetic rather well.

"What can I do to make it better for my poor, injured angel?"

"Well…" Peter said, his eyes roaming Naomi lecherously which caused her to giggle softly and slip out of the bed; Peter catching her arm "Where're you goin'?"

"Locking the door; do you _want_ one of those kids walking in on what I'm about to do to you?" Naomi asked, a blush spreading across Peter's cheeks.

"Depends on what you're about to do," Peter replied, Naomi smirking before leaning down to whisper in his ear. Once she pulled back, Peter cleared his throat and managed to choke out a sentence.

"Lock the door."

.

They spent two more days in the hospital, sharing a phone call with the Professor (who'd headed back early to take care of his students). He basically repeated what Jean had said, but he added one condition; Naomi would help Jean and Erik rebuild the school. Naomi agreed, of course, and they soon found themselves on a plane flown by Hank. The pair kept more to themselves while the others on the plane (the students implicated in the fight and Ororo) talked amongst themselves or sat alone quietly.

Prior to boarding that private plane, they had made a quick stop at their apartment and picked up the things they would need until Peter's leg was healed and they could commute between the two places. It turned into Naomi bargaining with herself about which weapons she could bring and her trying to figure out if the Professor would be mad if she brought a gun.

After a little over an hour on the plane, they landed and then had to take a van to the remote mansion.

Peter winced as he readjusted his leg in the passenger seat; he'd been able to claim the extra leg space because of his cast. Naomi sat behind him and the woman occupied her time by gently playing with his silver hair; a reminder that she was still there.

Kurt sat to her left and was engaged in a conversation about American culture with the young woman sat to _his_ left; Ororo was aptly surprised at how easily he'd began talking to her without a hint of a grudge.

In the back row, Jean and Scott both acted far more interested in the scenery that was entirely made up of highway noise barriers than each other while Alex twiddled his thumbs as he sat between them; trying to not feel uncomfortable squished between two teenagers.

Finally they pulled up to what remained of the school; the students milling about in the yard as they had been brought from the motel they'd crashed at back to what would soon be their school. They all turned to look at the van as it stopped and the group exited it; Naomi going to see if Peter needed help, but he got out alright.

"Oh, Naomi," Charles said "I'm so thankful that you're going to help restore the school. Thank you again."

"No problem, Professor, happy to h-."

Naomi grunted and fell back slightly; Peter tensing before he realized the person who'd thrown themselves at her wasn't attacking, but was _hugging._

Naomi looked down at the teenage girl in her arms before sending Peter a confused look; the man shrugging before Naomi awkwardly patted the girl on the back.

"Are you kidding me?" Sean said, in an amused outrage "I got a hair ruffle!"

Naomi managed to wriggle so she had her hands on the girl's shoulders and was holding her at arm's length. The young woman looked slightly bashful but also had an expression akin to amazement.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice a bit watery "You must not remember me."

Naomi frowned, her eyes flickering back to a smiling Sean before she returned to the girl in front of her.

And then it hit her.

"Samantha?"

The young woman's face broke into a smile that reminded anyone who saw it of a sunrise; the dark haired mutant nodding slightly as her smile contrasted with the tears in her eyes.

Naomi pulled her back into a hug; the embrace equally tight this time.

"How does she know her?" Kurt asked Peter, who was smiling slightly at the scene.

"Naomi saved her from a Trask facility," Peter replied, low enough so the women couldn't hear him.

"H-How old are you now?" Naomi asked, her hands on Samantha's upper arms; both women right on the edge of crying as they studied each other.

"Eighteen," Samantha replied, Naomi brushing a strand of her black hair out of her eyes.

"And you've been here for the past ten years?" Naomi asked "You've been happy?"

Samantha nodded as her bright smile didn't slip away for a second; the black haired girl Naomi had spoken to a few days earlier (even though it felt like years) broke through the crowd and stood next to Samantha, also smiling widely.

"This is her?" She asked, looking over Naomi in fascination.

"Yeah," Samantha said before realizing "Oh, Naomi, this is Jubilee."

"We've met," Naomi said with a smile.

"I didn't realize you were her," Jubilee admitted "Did you find your husband?"

"Yeah," Naomi said, jerking her head back towards Peter "Idiot."

"Hey!" Peter replied, tottering forward on his crutches "I mean, it's true, but you don't need to be an asshole about it."

"What happened to your leg?" Samantha asked.

"It's broken," Peter replied sarcastically.

"Well, _now_ who's being the asshole?" Naomi asked, Peter sending her a smirk.

"I hate to interrupt this riveting discussion," Charles interjected "But, perhaps we could finish reconstruction before we continue this?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Naomi said, sending Samantha a quick smile before she followed the Professor to the rubble.

Peter went to follow after her before Jubilee and Samantha stopped him.

"Can-Can we draw on your cast?" Jubilee asked hesitantly, Peter laughing slightly.

"Knock yourselves out."

.

"Hello, Naomi."

"Hi, Erik."

There was always a strange feeling in the air whenever Naomi and Erik were together; neither of them hated each other, they actually kind of liked each other even if they would never admit it. The problem was when they spoke, the knowledge of Peter's feelings about Erik hung heavy between them.

But, Erik tried.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks," Naomi said, her smile slightly rueful.

"And Peter's leg…?"

"Healing," Naomi said "The doctor said he's probably going to be better in the fraction of the time it takes the average person."

"That's good," Erik said, Naomi nodding.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Naomi asked, turning more towards Charles as she broke the awkwardness.

"I suppose the best way would be for Jean and Erik to start the building and for you to fill in the glass," Charles said thoughtfully.

"Alright," Naomi said, plopping down on the ground "Get on with it."

Jean smiled in slight amusement before she exchanged a look with Erik.

Then they began to rebuild.

Naomi watched in interest as the concrete and metal flowed to form a house; the two mutants raising their hands as they worked. It didn't take too long for the house to be mostly finished; Charles looking at Naomi.

The blonde woman flicked her hand and instead of the glass easily flowing into place like the metal and bricks had, they all snapped into their spots like they were racing each other.

When Jean and Erik sent her a look, Naomi shrugged.

"I'm impatient."

.

"Niiiice."

Peter snorted at Naomi's inflection.

"I know, right?" He said, showing off his now drawing covered cast "Kickass."

"Wait a second," Naomi said, leaning down to get a better look "Is that supposed to be me?"

"No…" Jubilee said, sounding distinctly guilty.

"Well, if it was, then you should start a career drawing people as pinup girls, because that's bomb."

Jubilee smiled widely at the praise.

"Finished with the house?" Peter asked.

"Yep, I was gonna grab our stuff," Naomi said, jerking her head towards the van "Charlie said he'll show us to our room."

Naomi sent the girls a cheeky smirk after she said that; the two girls tittering at her name for the Professor.

"Okay, sounds good," Peter said, Naomi smiling as she went to head to the van before Peter caught her hand "Wait, hold on."

"What?" Naomi said, the woman amicable, but confused.

Peter put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss; Naomi smiling as she kissed back. After a moment they broke apart and Naomi smile turned shy.

"I'll get our bags," she said lowly, tucking a piece of Peter's silver hair behind his ear.

"Okay," Peter replied, smiling as well.

Naomi walked away; Peter admiring the sway of her hips far too much to hear the two girls sigh behind him.

"So romantic," Jubilee murmured.

.

Since there was very little furniture in the mansion, most of the students were asleep down in the biggest room in sleeping bags. Naomi and Peter were sleeping in one of the few beds; Peter deciding he never wanted to give up the perks of a broken leg.

Everything in the mansion was quiet as the students slept and Naomi was quite close to drifting off herself.

But she could feel the discomfort radiating off of the man she shared a bed with.

"What is it?" She asked, cuddling into his chest "Does your leg hurt?"

"Not really," Peter said, his voice letting on he was in _some_ form of distress.

"What's wrong then?"

"Well, you know my metabolism and I can't really go and get food like I usually can."

Oh.

"You're hungry?" Naomi asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah."

Naomi gnawed on her lip; she doubted there was anything in the mansion.

"Let's go, then," Naomi said, sitting up as Peter frowned.

"Where?" Peter asked, his eyes flashing to the clock "It's past midnight."

"Sean mentioned an all-night diner nearby," Naomi offered.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'd survive until breakfast," Peter said.

"But you'd be uncomfortable," Naomi countered "C'mon, we don't even need to get dressed."

Peter smiled at his wife, sitting up and kissing her temple before they got out of bed and headed downstairs; both attempting to be quiet as they passed the sleeping students. They made it to the front door before they were caught.

"Where are you two going?"

The couple turned to see Jean and Scott; both looking slightly tired but not like they'd woken them.

"Peter's hungry so we're going to a diner," Naomi replied easily.

"Oh," Jean said before giving an attempt at a smile "Have fun."

The pair turned to the door before both paused and exchanged a look.

"Jean, Scott, would you two like to come with-."

" _Yes_ ," Jean interrupted "Can I grab a few others?"

"Three," Naomi said tiredly but amused "You can bring three others."

Not five minutes later, five tired teens (three of them confused) were standing in front of the couple.

"Vhat's going on?" Kurt asked as he tied his shoes, his accent heavier due to his sleepiness.

"We're going on an impromptu field trip," Naomi said "Now be quiet; I don't feel like getting caught."

"Where are we going?" Jubilee asked, handing Samantha her jacket.

"Food," Peter said "Hush."

Then the group exited the mansion, all quietly making their way to the van before Naomi paused and handed Peter the keys.

"You can all get in; I'll be right there."

Peter shrugged and headed towards the van; the teens sending her confused looks before following after him. Naomi watched until they were a little ways off before she went over to what had caught her eye.

"Hey."

She'd startled Ororo a bit; the white haired teen had been looking up at the dark sky and hadn't noticed the others exiting the mansion.

"Hello," she murmured.

"What're you doing out here?" Naomi asked.

"I was just thinking," she replied, her eyes drifting back up to the sky.

"Well, a few others and I are going out to eat, if you wanna join us," Naomi offered, Ororo biting her lip.

"I don't think they will want me there."

Naomi could see the hidden meaning in her words;

 _I don't think they want me here._

"C'mon," Naomi said, her voice gently persuading as she slipped her arm through Ororo's "I want you there."

Ororo allowed Naomi to pull her along and even smiled slightly as they headed towards the van; Naomi opening up the back door for her so she could sit in the third row beside Jean. Naomi got into the driver's seat before pulling out of the mansion and out onto the road.

"So, does anyone know how to get there?"

.

Fred's Diner really didn't see anyone worth mentioning; really only truckers and the occasional family on a road trip. The night waitress, a twenty-three year old named Lisa, sighed in boredom; the only people in the entire establishment were three separate truckers who were all hunched over their food. It was better than the aggressive ones, Lisa supposed; better than the ones that tried to make a pass at her.

The door jingled open and she lifted her head to greet whoever had entered the restaurant; expecting another bleary eyed hauler. Instead she was greeted by the sight of eight people in their pajamas all happily chatting and, well…

One of them was blue.

Her eyes practically bulged out of her head when she saw him; he was _completely_ blue. She looked over to find that the truckers had the same expression as her, letting her know she wasn't just hallucinating from sleep deprivation.

The one in the front who seemed a bit older than the rest smiled at her and spoke.

"Can we take that booth in the corner?" She asked cheerfully, Lisa nodding mutely.

Lisa knew what the blue teen and probably the rest of them were; she watched the news and read the paper. She'd seen what happened in Cairo. But, she'd never seen one in _person_ , at least, not one she could identify.

They all squeezed into the corner booth; shoulder to shoulder when Lisa approached them.

"Welcome to Fred's Diner, my name is Lisa; can I start you off with something to drink?" The only reason she was able to get that out was because she'd said it so many times.

They all requested some kind of pop, Lisa idly noticing the blue kid's German accent as she wrote down their drinks; not looking up as she knew if she did she would begin staring. She put in the drink order and slyly watched the group sat in the corner.

The first thing she saw was that the one second from the end had a broken leg, which she hadn't noticed before as she'd been a bit distracted by everything else. His hair was an unnatural shade of silver which she normally would think was dyed, but…

Lisa took another look at the blue teenager who was shyly smiling at the girl sat beside him; showing off his fangs.

That hair was probably natural.

He had his arm wrapped tight around the woman on the end; the same blonde woman who'd asked for the corner booth. He was gently tugging on her blonde curls and she was sending him indulgent smiles; obviously very much in love even when they weren't focusing on each other and instead on the menus.

To the silver haired man's right was a young woman with a white Mohawk; she wasn't quite as engaged in the conversation as the others and was only smiling slightly as she listened.

To her right sat the blue boy who seemed slightly bashful as he talked to the girl to _his_ right; a young woman with a bright smile and her hair wrapped up with a few dark curls popping out and bouncing whenever she giggled.

To the smiling girl's right was a girl who was looking amusedly between the pair to her right and her left; a bright yellow jacket over her pajamas. The pair to her left was made up of a red haired girl who was having a slightly awkward looking conversation with a boy who hadn't taken his glasses off the entire time they were there.

Lisa took a tray loaded with the drinks and set them down, the waitress appreciating the murmured thanks they gave her.

"Are you ready to order?"

The silver haired man proceeded to order fourteen orders of burgers and fries, which might have made sense if he was ordering for the table, but then the others ordered their _own_ food. Lisa went and put the gigantic order in and returned to watching the group; when she stood right at the doorway to the kitchen, she could just pick up bits of their conversations without them seeing her.

"Did you dye those streaks or are they naturally like that?" The girl next to the blue guy asked; Lisa was unable to hear his answer though, because his reply had been shy and quiet.

"You did _not_ meet Harrison Ford," the black haired girl said, leaning across the table towards the silver haired man and blonde woman; the couple smiling slyly at each other.

"Karen Allen is a complete sweetheart."

"This place is very… American," the white Mohawk girl said with an accent Lisa couldn't place.

"Fattening and vaguely unsafe?" Glasses guy offered.

Lisa was then distracted by another one of the customers, the average trucker, throwing his fork down and getting out of his chair; a majority of the group tensing as he approached, as if they knew what was coming.

"All of you creatures better clear out and stop disturbing the folks here."

It was silent for a moment; most of them seeming scared but also like they were deferring to the older couple on this.

Then the blonde woman giggled.

"Damn, Man, 'creature?' That's some backwoods shit," she said, her amusement in sharp contrast to her companions' edginess "Although, that would explain why you thought it would be a good idea to do _this."_

She gestured to all of them, obviously referring to their current situation.

"Would you put a muzzle on your bitch?" The trucker said to the man with his arms around the woman's shoulders; his response was to laugh slightly.

"Like, _seriously,_ what were you hoping to accomplish here?" She asked as if he hadn't just called her a derogatory term "That we'd scurry away in fear? There is _eight_ of us and _one_ of you. Even with a weapon, you wouldn't be able to handle _one_ of us."

"You wanna bet, Mutie Bitch?"

He reached into his pocket before swinging his arm around and slicing her cheek with a pocket knife; her head turning with it, but the woman not making a sound. The others, sans her partner, jumped and quietly gasped when he did that and were now looking between them with wide eyes. When it happened, Lisa's breath caught in her throat; should she call the police?

After a moment, she cleared her throat in what seemed to be annoyance before grabbing a napkin off the table and returning to looking at him straight on.

She ran the napkin over her cheek to clean up the blood from the wound, but…

There wasn't a cut.

Not even a _paper_ cut.

The only proof that she'd been sliced was the blood she was wiping off her cheek.

"H-How…?" The trucker stuttered.

For the first time since the confrontation began, the blonde woman stood and revealed her tall stature to the trucker; she was about the same height as him and it seemingly intimidated him as she stared him down.

"I want you to really think about this," she said, her voice low and even "Now, you can pull that 9mm out of your back pocket, pump me full of lead, and feel like some semblance of a hero for about five minutes. But, after that high wears off, you get to know that when I wake up I'll have to pull those bullets out of my chest and doing that will make me very, very angry. And I don't think you'll enjoy what happens to people who make me angry. So, my suggestion would be to pay for your meal, leave a big tip for the poor waitress who looks like she's about to faint, and hightail it out of here before you can make this any worse for yourself."

Then she smiled slightly.

"Oh, and for how," she said, gesturing to her cheek "You said it yourself; I'm a Mutie Bitch."

.

Five minutes after that incident and the subsequent running out of a customer, Lisa went to deliver their food. As she set down the plates, she listened to their conversation; what could they _possibly_ be talking about after that?

"I'm with Jubilee on this one; Empire kicks ass," the woman who not five minutes ago was daring someone to _shoot_ her said "I feel like they hit their stride in Empire while the first one was just trying to figure out what the hell they were doing."

"And the Return of the Jedi was a cash grab?" The redhead offered, smiling in thanks at Lisa when she handed her the food.

"It feels like it, _although,"_ she said, smiling slyly "Carrie Fisher in that bikini is why I returned to believing that there is a God and that he is good."

The table, sans the blue boy, erupted into laughter and Lisa realized something;

They may be mutants, but they were still _people._ Hell, some of them were kids!

Maybe mutants and humans weren't _that_ different.

"You show off!"

Lisa watched as the redhead smirked; a fry levitating into her mouth.

Okay, they were a _little_ different.

.

Two hours after they'd left the mansion, the group returned.

 _Please come into my office._

They all exchanged looks; Charles's voice in their head had _not_ seemed pleased. And, based on his expression upon entering his office, he was _not._

"So, is Erik here to help you reprimand us or was he here before we left?" Naomi asked, gesturing to the man who was leaning against the Professor's desk.

"Naomi, Peter, why did you two think it was acceptable to take my students off property at this time of night?"

"Professor, we asked-," Jean started but Charles held his hand up and cut her off.

"I wasn't asking you."

It was quiet for a moment before Naomi spoke.

"Jeeesus, Chuck, take this from a friend; you need to take, like, _ten_ chill pills."

The students froze at her relaxed response.

"Naomi, it's not safe for _anyone_ at this time of night, especially not my students," Charles said "You saw how that man acted."

"They were perfectly safe that entire time; I had it all under control. Besides, I thought the whole point of school was to prepare people for the world; I think I gave a very important lesson."

"What would that be?" Charles asked, deadpanned.

"That at the end of the day, mutantphobic people are just cowards. That's _why_ they hate us; they're scared of us. And if you can use that to your advantage, you can get out of situations like that without a fight."

It was quiet for a moment.

"She has a point, Charles," Erik murmured.

"Please shut up, Erik," Charles replied before sighing "Go back to bed. Don't let me catch any of you sneaking out again."

They all nodded and left; breaking apart to return to their beds.

Once all of the students were comfortable in their sleeping bags, one of the others leaned over to Jubilee.

"Where were you guys?" she whispered.

"You would not _believe_ the night I just had."

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry that took so long.**


	6. What I Like About You - The Romantics

"Good morning."

Peter smiled drowsily at Naomi; his wife gently stroking his cheek as the morning light caught on her hair like a halo. Peter reached out and gently brushed the curls out of her face so he could clearly see her striking sapphire eyes. The pair was wrapped up in each other as much they could be with Peter's cast in the way; both of them unwilling to get out of bed just yet.

"You're so beautiful," Peter murmured, Naomi blushing lightly at his praise.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Maximoff?" She teased, Peter grinning.

"Of course, Mrs. Maximoff."

Naomi giggled softly as Peter leaned in and kissed her; both of them sighing in happiness as their lips met. It was a lazy kiss without much intention behind it; both of them just wanting to feel they're partner close to them. They pulled back after a moment and just studied each other, both with sweet smiles as they contemplated how lucky they were.

Naomi's smile was suddenly replaced with a grimace; the blonde sitting up as she continued to make a face of discomfort.

"What is it?" Peter asked, sitting up and looking over her worriedly.

Naomi gave a few harsh coughs; covering her mouth until she stopped, her breath ragged as she pulled her hands away so Peter could see.

Blood was coating her fingers.

"Hey, hey, breathe!" Peter said as Naomi continued to cough, causing more and more blood to splatter across her hands and chin; the sheet covering her legs beginning to be stained red.

Naomi fell back against the bed as she choked on her own blood; Peter shaking as he tried to figure out how to help her through his own panic.

"Help!"

Naomi stared at him in utter terror as she desperately gasped for breath; clutching at her throat.

And then she stilled.

"No, no, no, no."

Peter pushed her hair out of her face and took in her lifeless eyes.

"Naomi!"

"Peter, do you want something to eat?"

Peter's eyes flew open; his heart racing as he took in the room around him until his eyes landed on the woman standing in the doorway.

"Naomi?"

The blonde smiled, slightly amused.

"That's my name."

Peter slumped against the pillow and took a deep breath; Naomi noticing his distress, but keeping her smile up.

"What is it?"

Peter swallowed hard and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Nightmare."

Naomi's response was quieter this time; her amusement slipping away.

"Oh."

Naomi walked forward hesitantly and took a seat on the side of the bed, the blonde woman reaching out and gently playing with Peter's hair before he caught her hand and pressed kisses all over it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Naomi asked gently, Peter shaking his head "… Do you want lunch?"

"What time is it?" Peter asked, frowning in confusion.

"One thirty," Naomi replied, a small smile returning to her lips "We _were_ up until three last night and you _are_ on pretty heavy meds, speaking of which."

Naomi passed Peter a glass of water and a pill bottle; the silver haired man smiling in thanks and taking his prescribed medication.

"Anyway, lunch?" Naomi asked, tilting her head.

"I wanna shower first," Peter said, sitting up and reaching for his crutches.

"Okay, need my help?"

"Nah, I should be- I need your help; I really, really need your help."

Naomi smirked and headed to their bathroom; Peter just able to see her remove her shirt before she was out of sight.

.

"Okay, there's stuff for chili, chicken burgers, and lasagna, but let's be real, I'm cooking. Turkey sandwiches?"

"Sounds good," Peter said with a small smile.

"Mustard?" Naomi asked as she grabbed the bread and meat out of the fridge.

"Please."

Peter watched as his wife assembled their lunch; nearly laughing as she almost dropped the butter knife she was using. But, he couldn't hold back a chuckle as he heard what she muttered under her breath.

"I can hit someone with a knife from across a football field but can't use it on condiments."

When Peter's laughter reached her ears, she sent him back a glare that was more amused than anything else before she returned to making their sandwiches.

After fifteen minutes, the food was done and Naomi set down a plate stacked high with sandwiches in front of Peter before she sat next to him at the new table; Peter's sandwiches were already gone by the time Naomi took her first bite.

"Where is everybody?"

"Charles gave them all money for clothes, so they went shopping," Naomi said, leaning back to open the fridge and pulling out two cokes.

"Why didn't you go too?" Peter asked, opening the can that his wife gave him.

"I'd rather be here," Naomi replied, the couple smiling at each other before Naomi's eyes flickered back to the doorway behind Peter; her smile dimming as she returned to her food "I thought you went out."

"I'm an international terrorist."

Peter turned and felt his mood darken considerably as he caught sight of the man entering the kitchen. When he turned back to the table, Naomi sent him a look that clearly conveyed her plea for him to _not_ start anything.

"Good morning, Peter."

"Erik."

Erik opened the fridge and looked inside as he continued to speak casually to the two of them.

"How is your leg?"

"Fine."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"No."

Erik sighed slightly as he shut the fridge door.

"Peter, are we ever going to converse like people?"

"Unlikely."

"Peter-."

"Can we _not?"_ Naomi interrupted "I _really_ don't feel like dealing with this today."

It was quiet for a moment; Erik surprised into silence while Peter just respected his wife's wishes.

"Thank you," Naomi said, taking a deep breath "Now, Erik, you are welcome to talk to us, just don't expect Peter to not be an asshole. Peter, can you _attempt_ to not be a _total_ asshole?"

"Somehow I feel like stiff conversation is a small punishment for abandoning my family and murdering countless people."

"Goddamn it," Naomi said, her head falling to the table as an argument began.

"Peter, I didn't-."

"Don't _deny_ what you've done," Peter said, his voice aggressive as he cut off Erik.

"Everything I've done is for the greater good of our kind," Erik replied, Peter rolling his eyes.

"You _say_ that, but all I'm hearing is you justifying your _psychopathic_ behavior."

"As if you're a _saint;_ I've seen you're SHIELD file, Peter." Peter's jaw clenched at Erik's words "I know what Naomi's been up to at Sister Margaret's."

"Oh boy," Naomi muttered as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Leave Naomi out of this," Peter hissed "And I've never killed someone who didn't deserve it. You leveled Cairo _literally_ a week ago!"

"Don't act like your grudge is because of some sort of moral standing, Peter; you're _feelings_ are hurt because I wasn't around for you when you were younger, which I _apologize_ for," Erik said, Naomi taking note of how the butter knife in the sink was starting to vibrate.

"I don't give a rat's _ass_ about you being around for me as a kid; I care that you completely deserted my mother!"

" _Shit!"_

Both men looked over at the woman whose eyes were as wide as plates; the knife stilling in the sink and her husband taking her hand.

"What?" Peter asked, immediately concerned for his wife.

"Um, did you happen to call Magda lately?" Naomi asked.

"No…"

"Shit, shit, shit…" Naomi said, rubbing her face with her hands "Does Chuck have a phone somewhere?"

"In his study," Erik offered, Naomi running out of the room and into Charles's study. Peter's crutches slowed him down though, so when he arrived he was only _just_ able to catch the beginning of their conversation.

"Hey, Magda. So, we're not dead." Naomi paused for a moment as the woman on the other end began to yell at her "I know, I know, I'm sorry; I've just been really distracted because, um… Peter, wanna talk to your mom?"

Peter sighed and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Peter, what the _hell_ were you thinking?! You ran off while your wife is sick and then you don't call me even after they've been reporting that Erik was in _Cairo,_ leaving me to worry about whether or not you and Naomi are even still _alive!"_

"Sorry, Mama," Peter said awkwardly "I, um, was busy."

"With _what?"_

"I broke my leg."

Magda gave a long suffering sigh; Peter _knowing_ the exact face she was making.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"And Naomi? Is she doing okay?"

Peter's face broke into a bright smile; his feelings from his fight with Erik now eclipsed by joy.

"Yeah, Mama, Naomi is doing _great."_

.

By the time Peter had finished explaining what had happened and talking to his Mama about what this meant for their future, his argument with Erik was long forgotten and the students were starting to filter back into the school.

Naomi and Peter were sat in the kitchen, as it was really the only place with _seating_ currently, when the first group of students returned. They didn't know any of them except for the chaperone; the kids sending the couple wide eyes while the ginger hopped into a seat across from them.

"I'm a little annoyed I wasn't invited last night, but whatever," Sean said, an easy smile playing on his lips.

"Jean and Scott caught us and we had to take them and their friends along." Naomi defended.

"Don't be mad at us because they didn't choose you," Peter added, Sean chuckling slightly before his eyes caught on something.

"You need something, Ellie?" He asked, Naomi and Peter looking to see a girl around the age of eleven staring at them with wide eyes.

"No," she said before running off.

"What was that about?" Naomi asked, turning back to Sean.

"Everyone knows about your little _escapade_ last night," Sean said, amused

"So?" Peter asked.

"They know _everything._ Particularly, Naomi's clash with a bigot."

"Oh?"

"They just admire you a bit," Sean elaborated, Naomi straightening up and giving Peter a self-pleased smile "Charles is very 'kill them with kindness' while Erik… You know how Erik can be."

"Yeah, we know," Peter said, his voice irritated.

But, before he could say anything else, a new group of students had just returned and they were interrupted by a young woman entering the room.

"Have a good time?" Sean asked, smiling at her.

"Yep!" Samantha said, sitting down in the chair beside him "Look at these earrings!"

She gestured to the large golden hoops dangling from her ears.

"I'm almost certain that the Professor meant for you to get clothes with that money," Sean teased.

"He wanted to pay for damages; I had earrings that are ash now," Samantha said, Sean snorting.

"Alright, you win."

Naomi smiled slightly as she watched their banter; the pair looked _nothing_ alike, Sean being as pale as a ghost with ginger hair while Samantha was dark in both respects, but everyone could see their connection. They were siblings through and through. They honestly reminded Naomi of, well, not her and Isaac; her and Michael.

Naomi looked down at her hands; although they're relationship was much better than when she'd first moved out, she sometimes missed the way they used to be. Seeing Sean and Samantha together only reminded her of the bond that she'd lost forever.

"Sean?" Everyone looked up at Alex "Hank wants to talk to you."

Sean smiled at the others before he hopped up and followed Alex. As soon as Sean was out of sight, Samantha whipped around to the couple.

"Jean and Scott almost kissed."

Naomi raised an eyebrow; small smiles playing on both of the Maximoffs' lips.

"Really?"

"Mhm," Samantha nodded "Kurt split off from them to go to the bathroom and he ran into us, so he led us to were Scott and Jean were waiting for him and I _swear_ they were, like, an inch apart. Ask Jubilee."

"Where is Jubilee?" Naomi asked, frowning.

"She wanted to put her stuff away in our room. Anyway, they were _this_ close to kissing, but then Jean saw us and pulled away.

"Cockblock," Peter said, Samantha giving him a look.

"What? I didn't know those two were about to start making out!" Samantha replied "Besides, how unromantic is that for a first kiss? In the middle of a mall food court on a school outing?"

"You truly saved them for having to tell a very boring story to their kids," Peter said, deadpanned.

"Whose kids?"

The three gossipy mutants looked up as Scott, Jean, and Kurt (the blue mutant trailing slightly behind) entered the room.

"Samantha's kids; she's got eight of them all living in Puerto Rico," Naomi replied, Samantha kicking Naomi under the table and smiling slightly.

"Seriously, though, whose?" Scott asked before he seemed to focus on Naomi "You're not…?"

"No, I'm not," Naomi replied, rolling her eyes.

"Then-?"

"Trust me, Scott," Jean said suddenly, her face as red as a cherry "You don't want to know."

Scott seemed like he was going to push for more, but Jean grabbed his arm and had him sit down beside her so they could discuss something or another; effectively shutting him up. Kurt sat down beside Samantha, murmuring a soft "Guten tag," to her as she smiled at him sweetly.

"I've been meaning to ask; your tail," Samantha started, Kurt stiffening as if he expected her to ask something that would mock him "Can you control it? Is it, um, what's the word…"

"Prehensile?" Naomi offered quietly, watching their conversation with a small smile beginning to play on her lips.

"Yeah, that," Samantha said, looking at Kurt with curious eyes.

"Ja," Kurt said, smiling slightly as he demonstrated by grabbing Naomi's coke can and easily lifting it.

"Cool," Samantha said quietly before speaking louder "Can I…?"

She lifted her hand in question, Naomi not missing the way his cheeks became a purple color as he nodded yes.

Samantha reached out and gently touched the end of his tail; Kurt's cheeks becoming a brighter shade of purple as she ran her fingers down it. Kurt suddenly wrapped his tail around her wrist a few times and smiled in relief as Samantha giggled.

It was at _this_ time that Sean made a reappearance.

Naomi opened her mouth to say something undoubtedly sarcastic, but the comment died in her throat when she saw Sean's face; the ginger was frowning at the sight of Samantha softly laughing. Naomi looked and realized he was _particularly_ frowning at the blue mutant that was now occupying the chair he'd left and was the one _drawing_ those giggles out of her.

"Sam!" Sean said, Naomi frowning at his tone of voice; Samantha looking up and smiling while the tail quickly unwound.

"What?"

"Hank needs our help with something, come on," he said, motioning with his head; Samantha sighing and following him out of the room. Naomi worriedly watched them leave the room before she looked at the practically purple mutant.

When Kurt turned back to the people at the table, he was met with four smirks.

"Vhat?"

"Nothing."

.

An hour and a half later found the group (now with Jubilee, Samantha, _and_ Ororo) sitting outside in the garden; another mutant a little ways off was re-growing the flowers that had been destroyed in the blast.

The conversation had been light and easy; Peter sitting in a chair that Kurt had grabbed for him while Naomi leaned up against his unbroken leg and the other mutants lounged on the grass. The silver haired mutant occupying his time with gently playing with Naomi's hair and occasionally tugging on it lovingly while the blonde woman rested her head on his knee. Originally the conversation had been about when classes were going to start up and venting to the two adults about the teachers they hated, but Jean was looking for the proper opening to bring something up. During a lull in the conversation, the redhead was able to ask the question that'd been nagging her ever since Naomi had mentioned it on the plane.

"Why did you two break Erik out?"

"Charles and Hank came to my house and asked me," Naomi said simply, shrugging slightly as Jean frowned.

"That's a bad reason," Scott said bluntly, Naomi giving him a look.

"They were the _first_ people I'd ever met that were, you know, like us."

"You hadn't met Peter yet?" Jubilee asked, surprised.

"That was the day I met him," Naomi replied, squeezing Peter's calf softly.

"And, I'm not gonna lie, my reason for going was ninety-three percent wanting to impress the hot girl who liked stealing _and_ was a mutant," Peter said, Naomi smiling slightly.

"You _were_ pretty impressive; when you took down that room filled with security, I was a goner," Naomi said, her voice teasing, but the look she was giving Peter letting everyone know that there was some truth in that statement.

Peter chuckled slightly and Naomi looked up at him; recognizing that laugh as the one that meant Peter had done something bad but hadn't told her yet.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, looking away from her.

" _What?"_ Naomi said, sitting up fully.

"Well…" Peter said, thoughtfully "I guess it was ten years ago."

"What was ten years ago?" Naomi asked, Peter smiling slightly before he looked down and made eye contact with her.

"When I took down that room, I looked down your shirt."

Naomi made an offended sound; smacking a chortling Peter.

"You _perv!"_

"It was only a peek," Peter replied, Naomi crossing her arms and pouting.

"Asshole."

Before anyone could say anything as they were all laughing slightly (except for Kurt, who was appalled), Jean's laughter was cut off by a gasp.

"What is it?" Naomi asked, immediately concerned.

"Someone's coming," Jean said, placing a hand on her head "A psychic mutant… She's _mad."_

"About what?" Scott asked, sitting up as everyone else straightened in preparation for a fight.

"I don't know," Jean said "The Professor can sense her too… She's almost here."

"What do we do?" Samantha asked, her eyes wide.

"The Professor is going to try to talk to her first, but he said to be ready for a fight."

Suddenly, a car came screeching into the front driveway; everyone tensing except for Naomi when a dark haired woman got out of the car and slammed the door behind her. Her eyes caught on the group in the garden and she began stalking towards them.

"Oh, shit," Peter muttered.

" _Pietro Django Maximoff!"_

"It's fine, it's fine," Naomi reassured the other mutants "She'd not here to attacks us; she's mad at Peter. Well, maybe me too. Kurt, take me inside? Please?"

The last part was said with a slight desperation.

"Me too?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Nope," Naomi said, grabbing Peter's crutches.

"Hey!" Peter said sitting up and looking at her in terror as his eyes flashed to the _seething_ woman who was quite near them now.

Naomi placed her hand on Kurt's arm and they disappeared.

The woman was in front of them now, Peter attempting a smile as _she_ attempted to burn holes into him with her eyes.

"Hey, Wanda."

.

Naomi winced slightly as she watched her husband get smacked multiple times through the window.

"Should ve help him?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Nah, that's just his sister, Wanda, she won't-." Naomi's eyes drifted to the car that Wanda had arrived in "Kurt, take me to that car."

Kurt obliged and the person who was standing beside the car while watching Wanda yell at her brother jumped as they appeared in a puff of smoke.

Naomi smiled widely before she shouted eagerly.

"Isaac!"

Her brother matched her expression before running forward to scoop her up in his arms; the siblings hugging tightly. Both of them laughing happily as they ignored Peter getting hit in the arm by Wanda. They pulled back with their hands on each other's biceps as they smiled at each other excitedly.

"I haven't seen you in _forever,"_ Isaac said, widely grinning.

"Not since your birthday," Naomi replied, Isaac becoming slightly more serious.

"Magda said that you're better, how…?" He trailed off and tilted his head in question.

"It's kind of a long story, but yeah; I'm not… I'm not sick anymore," Naomi said, smiling happily as she looked up at her brother.

Isaac's grin returned in full.

"We're gonna have you for a little bit longer?"

"I'd say around sixty more years," Naomi replied, Isaac pulling her into another tight hug.

The siblings' conversation was interrupted by Kurt's tentative voice.

"Should ve do somezhing?"

Both of them looked over at the Maximoff twins, who were now _equally_ yelling at each other while the students were awkwardly scooting away and shooting each other scared but confused looks.

"Nah, Wanda was pretty heated on the drive over, I mean, she managed to keep it up for over an hour; we should probably just let her blow off the steam," Isaac said casually.

"What's she even mad about?" Naomi asked, looking back over at her brother.

"That you didn't call after everything, that you didn't ask for her help when everything was going down, that Peter put you in danger while you were sick, the list goes on," Isaac said, Naomi smiling slightly.

"And because she's always angry and is just waiting for a target."

Naomi looked back at the person who'd just exited the far side of the car; the blonde woman smiling widely.

"Hey, Lorna."

The green haired teen jerked her head in way of a greeting; the young woman's bubblegum popping conspicuously loudly.

"How's New York?" Naomi asked.

"It's more fun than home," Lorna said with a shrug.

Naomi and Isaac exchanged a look: Peter had been the rebellious teen, Wanda had been the troubled teen, and Lorna had taken the route of the disaffected teen.

"Here, lemme introduce you to some of the kids here; they're all mutants," Naomi said, Lorna moving around the car to join her "Oh, Kurt? Could you go grab Peter's crutches, please?"

Kurt smiled before disappearing in a puff of smoke before reappearing almost instantly with the items in hand.

"Why'd you take those?" Isaac asked as Naomi accepted them from Kurt.

"Peter looked down my shirt ten years ago."

.

The students gave a sigh of relief as Naomi came back to the group; none of them knew if they should do anything about the two mutants that were now sulking at each other.

"They'll get over it in a minute," Naomi said with an easy wave of her hand "This is my brother, Isaac, and this is Peter's sister, Lorna. This is Jean, Scott, Samantha, Jubilee, and Ororo."

After a few mumbled greetings, Jubilee awkwardly spoke up.

"Um, what's going on, exactly?"

"That's Wanda, Peter's twin; she's upset with him right now. Like I said, they'll get over it," Naomi said, her nonchalant attitude calming the students.

"I like your hair."

Naomi and Isaac looked over at Lorna; surprised by her sudden words, especially because they were a complement. Lorna's complements were rare and often were backhanded.

Ororo smiled slightly at Lorna's words.

"Thank you. I like yours. Natural?"

Lorna nodded, her giant green curls bouncing along with her.

"What can you do?" Jubilee asked, smiling cheerily at Lorna.

"Electromagnetic control," Lorna replied.

"How about you?" Scott asked, nodding at Isaac.

"I can make pretty good pancakes and I'm decent at trigonometry," Isaac said, Naomi snorting at the looks the students made at that sentence.

"He's not a mutant," Naomi explained.

"Sorry, I-." Scott started, Isaac holding his hand up.

"Fair assumption; I'm so constantly surrounded by mutants even I forget sometimes. And on that note." Isaac swung around to where Wanda was still pouting somewhat, Naomi following after them while Lorna fell into conversation with the mutants her age.

"Hi, Wanda," Naomi greeted.

"I'm mad at you too," Wanda replied, Naomi smiling slightly.

"You wanna tell me why?"

Wanda was quiet for a second as she tried to figure out how to word it and hold back her emotions.

"… I was very worried about you two and you didn't even warrant us a phone call; my _mother_ had to tell me you were okay and that you were…"

Wanda took a deep breath and Naomi thought for a moment before replying.

"I'm sorry; you know how Peter and I can get. We become so wrapped up in ourselves that we don't think about anyone else. And that's not fair to other people."

It was quiet for a moment before Wanda smiled slightly.

"I can't stay mad at you," Wanda said quietly, Naomi smiling before tightly hugging her "… I'm really happy you're better."

Naomi buried her face in Wanda's shoulder; the dark haired woman smiling at the action.

"Me too."

"Oh, so are we forgiven?" Peter asked happily, the two women breaking apart and Wanda glaring at her twin.

"I can stay mad at _you_."

.

The four easily slipped into conversation after that; they hadn't seen each other in a while and had a lot to talk about. They talked for a good hour about what had happened and what was _going_ to happen, as well as Isaac giving them the rundown on what _was_ happening in the government after Cairo.

"It's pretty split right now," Isaac said seriously "They're bringing in all types of people to consult on what to do about mutants; I _was_ on that list, but then somebody let it slip that my sister's a mutant and, as they worded it, 'wouldn't be able to listen to reason' so…"

"Assholes," Naomi muttered, Isaac snorting appreciatively

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even notice that the students and Lorna had left earlier on until there was a sudden crack of thunder and it began to drizzle. As they ran towards the house, they're eyes caught on something;

Lorna and Ororo both completely dry as they flew high above everyone else.

"Ororo!" Naomi yelled, the white haired girl looking over in surprise "Can you turn off the tap?!"

The rain immediately stopped and Ororo lowered to the ground, looking a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted."

"It's okay," Naomi reassured "It happens to all of us."

Lorna touched down on the grass and walked over to the group; still seemingly cool, even though Naomi was fairly certain she'd made out Lorna's laughter over the thunder.

"Actually," Isaac said, his voice regretful "We should probably head back."

"Do you have to?" Naomi frowned unhappily; she'd missed her brother.

"I've got a big case coming up and I need to prepare," Isaac said apologetically, Naomi nodding.

"Okay… We'll come visit sometime."

"Sounds good," Isaac said, smiling slightly before pulling his sister into a hug and whispering in her ear "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Naomi replied, Isaac snorting.

Wanda hugged her soon after, promising she'd see her again soon.

Naomi turned to Lorna with the intention of hugging her, but she could immediately tell that something wasn't right; Lorna wasn't happy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naomi asked, frowning in concern as she squeezed Lorna's shoulder.

"Nothing," Lorna said, keeping her apathetic mask up "I'm just not looking forward to a car ride back to that boring apartment."

Naomi furrowed her brow before looking between Lorna and the mutants that were standing a little bit away.

Oh.

"Hey, you know, you could stay?" Naomi said, proposing it in a way that she knew that Lorna wouldn't feel weird about accepting "I mean, Charles won't mind… much… And it'd be nice to have you around."

Naomi had to force down a smile as Lorna made a show of thinking about it.

"I mean, New York's pretty boring when you're stuck in an apartment all day," Lorna said.

"Of course," Naomi replied.

"I guess I'll stay."

"Cool," Naomi said, smiling slightly.

Once it was all settled that Lorna would be staying for the time being and once they'd waved off Isaac and Wanda, Naomi turned to her husband.

"So, how about you tell Charles?"

Before Peter could protest, she was gone; Lorna snorting before going over to the group of teenagers to finally be around people like her _and_ her age. Peter sighed unhappily before he hobbled off to the Professor's study.

Naomi could actually _sense_ when Charles cracked into his stash.


	7. Don't You Want Me - The Human League

He was having a nightmare.

Naomi could tell from his expression and from the soft, distressed noises he made that his sleep was being disturbed again; he'd been having them a lot recently, at least once a week, and they were the same every time.

They all ended with her dead.

Sometimes she'd die for no reason and Peter had to watch her drop dead with no way of helping her. Sometimes his dream would replay the real-life nightmare when Apocalypse had killed her, Peter completely powerless to stop him. And sometimes…

Sometimes he would kill her.

He explained that half the time it was an accident; he used his powers without thinking and she'd died from a broken neck or something to that effect. But, the _other_ half… he would purposefully kill her; he would have no control over his own body and he would strangle her or stab her over and over.

Those were the worst ones and, honestly, if Naomi hadn't been with Peter for _ten_ years they would scare her; she knew that Peter could never hurt her, though.

But, Peter still had his fears and for the rest of the day he wouldn't be right; always quiet and wanting to be alone.

Naomi gently ran her fingers through his silver hair, hoping that it wasn't a bad one. At least, not the _worst_ one.

"Peter, wake up."

Peter's eyes opened and he dazedly looked at the woman that lay beside him.

"Another one?" She asked gently, Peter nodding and reaching out to cup her cheek.

"It was different this time." His voice rough from sleep.

"Really?" Naomi asked softly.

"Yeah… Cancer."

Naomi swallowed hard and placed her hand on his; squeezing softly.

"I'm here."

Peter reached and pulled her closer; burying his face in her neck and taking a deep breath. He needed to remind himself of that fact; she was here and she wasn't going anywhere.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Peter pulled back and gave his wife a smile; his eyes letting on he'd been on the verge of crying, but had held it back. Naomi ran her fingers through his hair, knowing that it calmed him, before she spoke softly.

"You've got a doctor's appointment in an hour."

Peter groaned and buried his face in her breasts this time; Naomi smiling indulgently at her husband's antics.

"I just want to stay here with you."

Naomi nuzzled into his hair after his muffled statement.

"I know… Tell ya what; you go to the doctor's appointment and when you get _back-"_ Naomi pulled back and smirked at him "-I'll give you something much _better_ than cuddles."

Peter smiled up at his wife; his smirk just as dirty as hers.

"What would _that_ be, Mommy?"

Naomi gave him a look while Peter smiled innocently.

"You're lucky you have to leave soon."

.

Naomi and Peter had lived in X-Mansion for two months.

They'd gotten to know the students and faculty quite well during their stay, especially the ones that had been in Cairo. In fact, Charles had told them they would start training for the X-Men as soon as fall classes started and Peter's cast was off; the kids having already done a few sparring sessions with each other, which had turned out _hilariously_ because they all assumed that Kurt was too nice to be good at fighting.

Watching Scott get thrown across the danger room had been _very_ satisfying.

Anyway, they became sort of the older siblings of the group; they were chiller than parents, but also had more life experience than their average peer. They worked well together and they got along for the most part.

When the time came, they'd be a good team.

.

"Vhy aren't you at zhe doctor vith Peter?" Kurt asked, Naomi shrugging as the pair headed down the hallway.

"It's just a checkup and Hank was already driving out that way; Peter said it was fine if I stayed back."

Kurt nodded in understanding, before looking down at his feet.

"I zhink zhis Sunday, ve should try a new one," He muttered.

"If that's what you want," Naomi replied easily.

Every Sunday since Cairo, Naomi would take Kurt to church. They'd tried multiple churches in this period of time, but each one had made Kurt feel uncomfortable in some way (usually the patrons, but occasionally the actual sermon) and the blue mutant didn't want to feel like that when he was trying to worship God; he felt bad about making Naomi change churches, but she always seemed completely fine when he asked, so he didn't stop.

Naomi understood Kurt's insecurities, so she never got on him about wanting to switch churches almost every Sunday; if he was uncomfortable there, then she'd be happy to leave.

"We could just watch Televangelists," Naomi teased, Kurt making a face of disgust; he'd seen exactly five minutes of one of those before shutting it off and saying something _rather_ naughty in German.

"Hey!"

Naomi smiled as Kurt's eyes immediately dropped back down to his feet; Samantha was approaching them.

Over the past two months, Naomi had gotten close to the young woman she'd met all those years ago, but what Naomi found utterly _adorable_ was the way Kurt and Samantha got shyer and shyer around each other as time went on.

"Hey, Sam," Naomi greeted.

"Guten tag," Kurt murmured.

"Hey," Samantha said, quieter this time. "So, we're going to play a game of capture the flag, if you two want to play."

"Full powers?" Naomi asked, Samantha nodding as Naomi's smile grew "Yeah, I want to play. Kurt?"

"I don't know the rules," Kurt whispered, Naomi smiling at him.

"Don't worry, it's easy; c'mon."

They all headed to the garden, and if Naomi fell back slightly, letting the two teenagers walk beside each other, they didn't say anything about it.

.

After Jean's team (Naomi, Samantha, and Ororo) beat Jubilee's team (Kurt, Lorna, and Scott) three to two, the group decided to recuperate after all that running around and take in the sun while it lasted; Naomi checking the time every so often as she began to get a bit worried about her husband.

"I'm just saying that it's not fair to judge the Star Wars movies against Raiders; Raiders is only one while Star Wars is three," Jubilee said, in another debate with Scott about movies.

"I just can't imagine Indiana Jones ever meeting Star Wars brilliance," Scott said, having been a little bit more aggressive after he'd been picked last for teams ("Nothing personal, Scott; your mutation doesn't help us unless we literally want to murder someone.").

"I'm still not sure if I want to pierce them yet," Samantha said, Jean nodding.

"Well, when I get the double piercing, you can come along and watch; see if you want to get it done too."

"It really feels different?" Ororo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," Lorna replied "I can tell the difference after natural lightning and after yours."

Naomi smiled slightly as she listened to their idle chatter; the blonde woman stretching out on the lawn and letting their talk turn into background noises as she just enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her skin. She worried a little about why Peter was taking so long, but she trusted her husband and knew he'd be alright. Finally, after a moment more of enjoying the warm summer day, she flipped over onto her stomach and opened her mouth to say something to Kurt.

Then they were gone.

Naomi gasped in shock as her back hit a mattress; everything swirling for a second before her eyes focused on the man standing at the end of the bed.

"Surprise."

Naomi laughed excitedly as Peter clambered on top of her; the couple kissing heatedly for a moment before breaking apart.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naomi giggled, running her hand over his right leg, now cast free.

"Didn't know; nobody did. You know how I work," Peter murmured as he allowed a good amount of his weight rest on Naomi; biting at her neck in the hopes of leaving a mark.

"And no physical therapy?" Naomi asked, surprised as she tried to hold back soft gasps.

"Where do you think I've been for the last two hours? It doesn't take that long to get a cast off," Peter said, pinching her side and making her giggle "And it doesn't take long for me to start running again."

"Jeez, Peter; it's not like we haven't had sex since you broke it," Naomi said, smiling as Peter pulled her pants off and ran his hands over thighs.

"Yeah, but we haven't been going at it full force 'cause of the telepaths," Peter countered "But, now that I have you here at home, we can do what we like; I can finally give you what you want."

Naomi frowned as Peter moved back up her body and buried his face in her neck again; not noticing her expression as he kissed her jawline.

"What do you mean 'what I want?'" Naomi asked, Peter stopping his assault on her neck and pulling back to look her in the eye; the silver haired man smirking at her.

"I'm gonna get you pregnant, Baby."

Peter moved to her collarbone and began to play with the hem of her shirt when he felt Naomi pushing him back. Peter allowed her to and sat back on his heels, frowning in confusion as Naomi sat up; not looking excited like he'd expected. Naomi pulled her knees to her chest and bit her lip while Peter tilted his head at her; the mutant trying to figure out why she'd pushed him away.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this."

"I do, I do," Naomi reassured as she stared at her feet "It's just…"

"What, Baby?" Peter asked softly, reaching out to cup his wife's cheek.

It was quite as Naomi tried to figure out how to say it before she just took a deep breath and spoke hurriedly.

"If we do this, you have to promise you won't leave me."

By all rights, Peter should've been offended by that, but they were Peter and Naomi; they both had enough Daddy Issues to rival a strip club on a Friday night. He understood why she was scared.

Naomi had gotten over most of her problems, but it wasn't surprising she was scared of getting ditched when she got pregnant; it's what Erik and Wade did.

Wade, as much as she loved him, left her in a family that abused her and didn't admit to be being her father until after she'd figured it out herself; that kind of thing fucks with a person's head.

And while Erik didn't have much of an impact on her, it didn't help that her husband's father ditched his wife and kids too.

Peter understood why she was scared and he just wanted to make her feel safe; he didn't want her to ever doubt his devotion to her.

Peter tilted Naomi's chin up and studied her with a soft expression.

"I will always want you, Naomi, and I won't ever leave you."

Naomi smiled slightly as she studied Peter; her eyes still containing some worry.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Sh, sh," Peter said, moving to sit beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders "Don't apologize; I get it."

Naomi looked down at her hands for a second before looking over.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"I think you'll be the greatest mom that ever _has_ and ever _will_ exist on this planet," Peter replied promptly, Naomi giggling.

"You're such an idiot," she muttered, Peter laughing along with her "Well, I think you will be the greatest _dad_ that ever has and ever will exist on this planet."

"Even though I'm an idiot?" Peter asked, Naomi laughing again.

"Even though you're an idiot."

Naomi and Peter smiled at each other for a moment before Naomi leaned over and kissed him gently; the speedster melting into the kiss and pressing against her. Naomi pulled back and gave him a sultry look.

"I seem to recall me saying that I'd give you something better than cuddles," she said, Peter grinning before he moved and she was suddenly flat on her back with Peter above her.

"Damn straight."

.

Naomi gasped as Peter rolled off of her; the silver haired man not having any trouble with breathing.

"It's been awhile since you've really gone for it like that," Naomi said through huffs, Peter smirking as he propped himself up on his elbow to look at her.

"Well, you know, between you being extremely sick and my leg being broken, it wasn't easy for me to just give it to you like that."

"I missed it," Naomi said, sending Peter a cheeky smile as she began to sit up; Peter pushing her back down against the bed "Hey!"

"You're lucky I'm not making you do a handstand right now," Peter said, Naomi rolling her eyes before a thought occurred to her and she sent him a smile.

"You know… I probably won't get pregnant from just one… I think we're going to have to keep trying…"

Peter smiled before moving so he was over her again.

"We better make sure it takes, then."

.

"Water?" Naomi asked as she tried to even out her breathing, Peter nodding and heading into the kitchen before returning with a glass for her.

Once she'd finished it and her breathing was level, she was able to focus on other things, like actually thinking.

"Peter, the kids at Xavier's are probably worried; I did just disappear," Naomi pointed out, Peter sighing dramatically.

"I was _hoping_ for at least three more rounds before we went back."

"Hear me out; we go back and make sure everyone knows we're fine, and _then_ we can come back here and go for as many times as you like," Naomi said as she gave him a seductive look.

"Naomi, I might actually _kill_ you if we went for as many rounds as I liked," Peter replied, Naomi laughing.

"Did you forget? You _can't_ kill me; no matter how many times or how hard," Naomi replied, letting the blanket she was under lower to show a good amount of her breasts.

"Don't tempt me, Ami; I'll break your pelvis."

Naomi smirked.

"Sounds like fun."

.

"If they start trying to make conversation, I'm just going to drag you out of here," Peter said, Naomi laughing.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, her smile dimming slightly as she looked around the garden "Where is everybody?"

"Don't know," Peter said, shrugging "Inside, I guess."

As soon as they entered the mansion, they were confronted by Lorna; the green haired teen looking very, _very_ affected.

"Thank god," she said, taking their hands and pulling them along.

"What's going on?" Naomi asked, both of the adults concerned; what could've gotten Lorna into such a state?

"The President is about to give a speech about mutants."

Peter and Naomi exchanged a look before they both started running after Lorna willingly; making it into the TV room just in time. The room was completely packed with every student crammed in to watch the speech; completely full but completely _silent_.

First was about four minutes of condolences towards those killed and hurt in Cairo followed by ten minutes of promises to get Lehnsherr; the mutants all awkwardly _not_ looking over at the man who was in the back corner of the room. Then there was ten minutes of flowery language; saying that he understood that most Mutants were peaceful and lived among them with only good intentions.

And then they got to the point.

"Of course, there are a few that use these abilities to harm others, as shown by Lehnsherr and the others involved in the horrific genocide in Cairo. And it is for that reason I am calling for the restart of the Sentinel program."

There wasn't a sound in the room; not a squeak, not a shuffle, not even a gasp. But, in that moment, everyone shared the exact same feeling.

Terror.

.

For one of the few times in his life, everything was too fast for Peter.

Everyone moved quickly; all of the mutants dispersing without a word. They all needed to be alone to try to process what had just happened.

Lorna was gone before he could even ask her if she was okay; the young woman muttering something about talking to Ororo.

And then, when he looked over to his other side, Naomi was gone as well. Peter quickly took off and found her in their room; his wife curled up on their bed and not looking him in the eye.

"Hey-."

"We can't have a baby."

Peter sighed slightly and rubbed his face before he appeared beside her on the bed.

"Ami-."

"We can't," Naomi repeated, looking up and allowing Peter to see the horror in her eyes "We can't bring a baby into this world."

"We also can't let fear control us, Naomi," Peter said, his wife frowning and looking down at her hands.

"Shouldn't you be happy about this?" Naomi asked, her voice incredibly _bitter_.

"What're you talking about?" Peter asked, frowning in confusion.

"Peter, you said 'not yet' for _ten years_ , I can take a hint," Naomi spat "That's why I asked if you'd _stay;_ if you're just driven by guilt, who knows what you'll do when it wears off."

It was quiet for a long moment, Naomi refusing to look up at Peter; who was _unnaturally_ still as he processed what she'd just said.

"Naomi, do you remember when you were seventeen and you thought you were pregnant?" Peter asked, his voice _too_ calm.

"And you got me that home kit that said I was," Naomi offered, her voice raw as Peter nodded.

"You cried all night and then the next morning, the doctor said you weren't pregnant; we just had a faulty test."

"Yes, Peter, I remember this; what's the point?" Naomi asked irritably.

"Well, while you were sobbing into my shoulder that night, I really thought about it; at first I was terrified. Of course I was; I was eighteen. But, then I started to think about it; I thought about what it would be like to have a baby with you, what you would be like as a mother, what our child would be like…"

It was quiet for a moment as Peter tried to figure out how to articulate how he felt.

"Naomi, I have never been more disappointed in my life than when you told me you weren't pregnant."

It was quiet again as Naomi processed what he was saying; the woman squeezing the duvet under her hands as she thought.

"Then why did you have us put it off for so long?" Naomi asked, her voice letting him know she was on the verge of tears.

"You know, Ami, for a guy who moves as fast as me, I always seem to be too late."

Naomi snapped over to look at Peter; her husband noticing the few tears that were slowly working their way down her cheeks.

"You're not, Peter; you're not too late."

Peter reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close; the couple cherishing the feeling of the other in their embrace.

"You've never been too late for me, Peter," Naomi murmured into his neck "You've always been right on time."

"What if one day I am?" Peter asked softly, Naomi pulling away to look him in the eye.

"I'll wait. I'll wait a million lifetimes for you."

Peter pulled her into a hungry kiss that made her melt against him; both of them opting to ignore the tears they were shedding.

"Don't let fear keep us from happiness," Peter said once they pulled apart "We'll be able to protect our baby, you know that."

Naomi studied him for a moment before she nodded slightly.

"Okay."

Peter smiled before Naomi leaned in to kiss him again; Peter pulling back before she could.

"Hold on, Baby," he said, lifting her up bridal style,

"Let's go home."


	8. Personal Jesus - Depeche Mode

The six year old studied the blank sheet of paper in front of her with intense concentration; her teacher, Miss Andrews, had instructed the class to draw their family. Once the drawings were done, they would be hung up in the hallway for _everyone_ to see, so it needed to be _perfect._

Her Daddy was first and if you asked her, he was the best Daddy in the entire world; he was taller than any of the other kids' Daddies and much more fun. He'd play games with her every night after work, even if he'd had a long day, and he always had enough coins for the gumball machine.

Her Mommy was second and she was the greatest Mommy ever; she was much prettier than any of the other ladies she knew and much nicer too. She always knew exactly what to do and how to make her feel better whenever she felt down. Plus, she made much better lunches than any of her classmates' Mommies.

Then there was the drawing of her; the only kid in the drawing. She'd once heard her Mommy's friends say that it was sad that her Mommy couldn't have any more babies, but when she'd asked her Mommy, she'd said that she didn't need any more babies as long as she had her.

The very last drawing was of Toby; a big, floppy eared doggy that she loved. Toby always played with her and loved it when she threw the ball for him to go get; it was their favorite game to play.

The little girl looked over the drawing one more time before she smiled.

 _"It's perfect,"_ Samantha thought.

.

It was going to storm.

Samantha laid flat on her back with her arms out as she stared up at the grey clouds that were only just holding back rain; the eighteen year old practically invisible to the naked eye as she lounged in the tall grass a little bit away from the mansion.

Her fingers twitched slightly as she considered the one word that haunted her life, no matter how she tried to shake it;

 _Sentinel._

Samantha shut her eyes before reopening them almost immediately; all she saw was the past. The past she'd spent a large part of her life trying to forget.

"Samanzha?"

Samantha didn't exactly _smile_ when she heard the familiar voice call her name, but her face may have softened from its distressed expression.

The brunette sat up and gave the azure teen something that resembled a smile; Kurt's eyes dropping to his hands before he moved through the grass to join her.

"Professor Cassidy is looking for you."

Samantha sighed before lying back down in the grass and patting the spot beside her; Kurt complying and sitting down.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked, his voice gentle even for him.

Samantha looked away from the sky and over at the only spot of blue that could be seen right now.

"No."

Kurt nodded and studied the ground between him and Samantha.

"You never look me in the eye," Samantha pointed out quietly.

"… I am shy," Kurt replied, looking at Samantha through his eyelashes.

"That's fair," Samantha murmured before silence fell between them for a moment.

"Vould… Vould talking help?" Kurt asked tentatively, Samantha frowning thoughtfully.

"I don't know… I only ever talked about this with Sean and he was there… Maybe?"

"Zhen I vill listen," Kurt said, Samantha smiling slightly at that.

"Um, do you know what…?" Samantha asked, Kurt nodding.

"Ja, you don't have to explain if you don't vant to."

Samantha nodded slowly as she tried to figure out how to articulate all of the feelings that were coursing through her right now; as she'd said, she'd only talked about this with Sean, and there was really no need to say how she felt since he'd gone through the exact same thing.

"… I thought that it was over; that everything that had happened to me at least had a good ending."

"It still can," Kurt offered softly, Samantha shaking her head and rubbing her eyes.

"That's not the point… It doesn't matter if they never use those-those _…_ they're still approving of these _things_ that were built with parts of _me…_ Parts I never said they could have." Samantha looked down as she desperately tried to hold in tears "They stole my childhood and they're given _validation_ while I'll always be mistrusted for being born different."

Silence fell between the two of them, Samantha sniffing softly as a few tears made their way down her cheeks; Kurt taking a deep breath before he spoke.

"Vhen I vas in zhe circus, zhe patrons used to laugh and mock me; at zhe time, it bozhered me and made me feel… vorthless, but over zhese past few monzhs, I've learned somezhing. Zhose people zhat made fun of me, zhey vill never be able to do zhe zhings I do. Zhey vill never be able to be friends vith people who can do zhe zhings my friends do. Zhey vill only ever be zhem, and zhey are not kind and brave like zhe people I know. Zhose people vill never know anyzhing beyond vhat zhey see vith zheir own two eyes. Ve get to see so much more, Samanzha; you and I get to be somezhing more zhan anyone ever imagined ve could be. I find if I focus on zhat, zhey can't hurt me. Not vith zheir vords or zheir veapons."

It was quiet before Samantha smiled slightly; her tears continuing to well up in her eyes before she practically tackled Kurt with a hug. The young woman buried her face in his neck as a shocked Kurt sat still. After a moment, Kurt returned the hug by gently wrapping his arms around her.

Samantha then spoke, her voice muffled.

"I know my abilities are a gift, but sometimes…" Samantha trailed off before continuing with something that seemed off topic, but Kurt could connect the dots "… I wonder if this is what my parents would've wanted; if they wanted the Sentinels."

"Vell," Kurt said thoughtfully "Vhat did zhey zhink vhen zhey discovered your mutation?"

"It's kind of a long story," Samantha warned.

"Like I said, Liebling, I vill listen."

.

The 2nd graders sat as quietly and patiently as 2nd graders could; whispering and giggling as they waited for their names to be called.

The school nurse, Nurse Clarke, returned with a group of students before looking down at her clipboard.

"Gideon Niles, Veronica Nolen, Stacy Oswald, Walter Owens, Mary Pace, Philip Packard, and Samantha Palmer."

The students followed the nurse into her office, where a small group of people were waiting. They were wearing nurse uniforms, but they didn't seem like average nurses. They all split off to different students; the tall woman with hair that had obviously been bleached to the breaking point approaching Samantha.

"Samantha Palmer?" She asked, Samantha nodding without saying a word "Alright, follow me, Sweetheart."

Samantha followed the woman to an exam table; the woman patting on the wax paper for Samantha to sit on before shutting the privacy curtain. The eight year old kicked her legs absentmindedly while she watched the woman look over her medical instruments.

"I'm not gonna get a shot, right?" Samantha asked apprehensively.

"Oh, of course not," the woman reassured, Samantha becoming more at ease "We're just going to make sure you're healthy and you can have a sucker afterwards."

"Okay," Samantha said with a smile.

"I'm just going to take a quick look at you," she said before doing the average things; using a tongue depressor, checking her reflexes, and looking into her ear.

"Alright, Sweetheart, one last thing," the nurse said, pulling out a funny looking machine that fit in her hand. She pointed it at Samantha and turned it on.

A shrill beeping sound filled the room, making Samantha jump.

"What's that mean?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, it just means your temperature is good," the nurse said, giving her a smile that Samantha recognized as the one her parents gave her when she interrupted their conversation suddenly.

"Oh, okay," Samantha said, before smiling "Can I have a sucker now?"

 _._

"Toby, go get it!" Samantha yelled excitedly, throwing the ball across the yard and laughing as the big dog ran across the yard eagerly to retrieve it for her. He dropped it at her feet and barked enthusiastically, making Samantha excited too.

Before Samantha could throw the ball again, her mother's voice called.

"Samantha! Come inside!"

The eight year old ran into the house, smiling up at her mother; the woman giving her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"There's some people in the living room that want to talk to you," Mrs. Palmer said, leading her daughter to where a man and a woman were sitting; Samantha's father sitting on the couch with a concerned expression that he quickly hid as Samantha approached.

Samantha sat down on the couch in-between her parents, cuddling into her father's arm while she looked over the people sitting opposite.

"Hello, Samantha," the woman said, her smile matronly "My name is Dr. Hall and this is my partner, Dr. Stafford."

"Hi," Samantha replied, her voice quiet.

"Samantha, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dr. Hall asked, Samantha looking at her mother before nodding "Alright, thank you."

Dr. Hall gave Samantha a reassuring smile before she spoke.

"Samantha, has anything strange ever happened when you were scared or excited? Like things moving without you touching them? Fires flaring up or water moving suddenly? Anything like that?"

Samantha shook her head no and Dr. Hall raised an eyebrow and sat forward slightly.

"How about voices? Do you ever hear voices when no one's speaking? Or maybe have dreams about something happening and then it actually happens?"

Samantha shook her head no once again.

"Do you ever look in the mirror and see a monster instead of a little girl?" Dr. Hall asked.

"No," Samantha whispered, Dr. Hall and Dr. Stafford exchanging a look of curiosity.

"Maybe-Maybe there's been a mistake," Mrs. Palmer offered, her voice wobbly "Maybe that machine was broken."

Dr. Stafford reached into his pocket and pulled out the hand held device that the nurse had used; he switched it on and pointed it at Samantha. Once again, the beeps were shrill and fast, making Mrs. Palmer bury her face in her hand.

"What is it?" Samantha asked, tilting her head.

"… Samantha, you remember when that nurse checked you over at school, don't you?" Dr. Hall asked, Samantha nodding "I'm afraid that she found an abnormality."

"What does that mean?" Samantha asked, frowning.

"You're sick, Sammy," Mr. Palmer said tiredly, Samantha frowning.

"Like a cold?"

Dr. Hall and Dr. Stafford exchanged a knowing look before turning back to Samantha.

"Not like that, Samantha; it's very serious illness. But, don't be scared," Dr. Hall added suddenly when Samantha's expression changed "We're very close to having a cure for your condition, and having you in our facilities will help us determine the cause and the way to eradicate the disease."

Samantha looked up at her mother, frowning in confusion as Mrs. Palmer struggled to hold back tears while attempting to give Samantha a smile.

"What the doctor is saying is that you're going to go with them for a little while."

Samantha frowned; she liked it here. She liked her house and her room, she liked helping her mother make cookies and playing in the backyard with her father, and she loved to play with her doggy.

"I don't want to go," she said, Mrs. Palmer shaking with tears at that soft, youthful statement.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, but it's the only way to make sure you're okay," Mr. Palmer said, his voice more serious than Samantha had ever heard it.

"Don't worry, Samantha," Dr. Hall said, smiling "You'll be back to normal in no time."

.

"Bye-bye, Toby," Samantha said, giving her dog a loving hug that made her mother cry harder.

Once she'd let go of the dog, her mother swept her up into her arms; pulling her into a tight embrace that her father soon joined.

"You'll be back in no time," Mrs. Palmer whispered, seeming like she was trying to reassure herself more than Samantha.

"Remember, Sammy, we love you very much," Mr. Palmer said, Samantha smiling slightly even though she was sad.

After another moment, her parents set her down and Mr. Palmer handed her suitcase to Dr. Stafford; the man stashing it in the car. Mrs. Palmer kneeled down to her daughter's height; fixing her collar and her hair.

"If you ever miss us, just hold your Teddy and remember that you'll be back with us soon," Mrs. Palmer said, Samantha squishing the brown bear to her chest at her mother's words.

"I will, Mommy."

Mrs. Palmer held back tears before she leaned in and gently kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I love you more than anything," Mrs. Palmer whispered "Please remember that."

Samantha nodded before she climbed into the backseat of the car; Dr. Hall shutting the door for her and getting into the passenger side.

Samantha watched as her mother curled into her father's side and heard his muffled words.

"Take care of my daughter," he said sternly.

"Of course, Mr. Palmer," Mr. Stafford replied before he also got into the car.

As they began to drive away, Samantha watched her parents figures become smaller and smaller; the young girl turning in her seat and straining to see them.

It was if she knew it'd be the last time.

.

Kurt gave Samantha a moment after she told the story; the young woman needing to collect herself.

The pair was sitting across from each other in the tall grass; the sky was still overcast, but the clouds were still not breaking.

"Vell…" Kurt said thoughtfully "It sounds like zhey didn't mean for vhat happened."

"Yeah, but it still did," Samantha muttered, Kurt nodding sympathetically.

"Zhat is true."

"I mean, I understand that they were just misguided, but I still went through that because of them," Samantha said "They're prejudice and ignorance put me through hell."

"Zhat is also true."

"And I'm not a horrible person for having never tried to find them?" Samantha asked, Kurt realizing that this wasn't the first time she wondered this.

"No, Liebling, you could never be a horrible person," Kurt reassured, Samantha smiling slightly.

It was quiet for a moment but right as Samantha was about to ask what exactly "Liebling" meant, Kurt spoke.

"Samanzha, vhat _is_ your mutation?"

"Have I never shown you?" Samantha asked, surprised as Kurt nodded "Alright."

Samantha held out her hand and Kurt hesitantly placed his blue, three digit hand in hers.

Slowly, the blue color seemed to drain out of his body, being replaced with pale skin, and his other physical irregularities transformed into human looking features: his fangs shrunk into normal teeth, His eyes changed from yellow to light blue, his ten fingers and toes split into _twenty,_ and his tail simply disappeared.

Kurt looked down at the hand that wasn't being held by Samantha.

He was _normal._

Kurt looked up at Samantha in surprise, only to find the young woman with a stricken expression as she stared at his face.

"I always thought those were natural."

Kurt's hand raised and he gently touched the marks that still cut across his cheeks and forehead.

"No, zhese are scars."

"Who did that to you?" Samantha asked, her voice full of a pain that made Kurt reluctant to answer.

"I did," he admitted.

" _Why?"_

"One for every sin. A reminder to never succumb to being zhe monster everyone zhinks I am," Kurt said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't think you're a monster, Kurt," Samantha whispered.

Then the blue started to return to his skin.

Kurt watched as his skin returned to its original pigmentation and his fingers and toes rejoined; his tail returned to swaying behind him and his eyes reverted back to their yellow color.

Samantha continued to hold his hand even though he had returned to himself; his monstrous appearance not seeming to put her off in the slightest.

"Samanzha…"

Instead of saying anything, Samantha leaned in and gently pressed a kiss against Kurt's blue lips.

It was quick; really more of a peck, but Kurt froze nevertheless. The blue mutant stared at Samantha, who smiled slightly, but seemed slightly saddened by how utterly _shocked_ he was.

"Don't tell me you're _that_ surprised," she murmured.

"I never zhought zhat you vould do zhat," Kurt said, his voice quiet because of his remaining disbelief.

"Well, I did," Samantha replied, slightly defensive.

It was quiet for a moment before Kurt slipped his hand out of hers.

"Let's go inside; it's going to rain soon," Kurt said, looking up at the sky.

"… Okay," Samantha replied quietly, starting to feel the sting of rejection.

Samantha followed after Kurt; the pair walking for a moment before she decided that she might as well say something instead of letting it be awkward between them.

"Kurt, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Samantha said, wringing her hands.

"No, it's okay," Kurt said, waving his hand and sounding almost _too_ detached "It's not zhe first time someone has teased me like that, but no one's-."

"Kurt, I wasn't _teasing_ you," Samantha interrupted, her voice letting on she was offended by the accusation.

"Zhen vhy did you do it?" Kurt asked, stopping to look at Samantha.

Instead of replying, Samantha kissed him; this time wasn't a quick peck, though, as she pressed against him with enough force to send him stumbling back against a tree.

When Samantha pulled back, Kurt seemed to be considerably more flustered than he had been before.

"Now you're being mean," he said, sounding a tad cross.

"Kurt, we've been friends for the past two months," Samantha said, moving back to give Kurt some space "Do you really think I'm the type of person who'd kiss you just for a laugh?"

"No…" Kurt said slowly, Samantha nodding "But…"

"But, what?" Samantha asked, starting to become slightly annoyed.

"But, vhy vould you zhen?"

"Because I really like you, Kurt!"

It was quiet for a moment; Samantha calming down as Kurt processed what she'd said.

"You like me?" Kurt asked, sounding lost.

"Yes," Samantha said tiredly "I like you in a… romantic kind of way."

"Vhy?" Kurt asked, Samantha frowning "I look like the devil and you… You look like an angel."

"… Kurt, if _anyone_ is an angel, it's you," Samantha said softly "You're the kindest and bravest person I've ever met. How could I _not_ like you?"

Kurt looked down bashfully.

"… You don't mind the blue?" Kurt asked, looking up at her through his lashes "Or my hands? Or my tail?"

"Kurt, I _like_ the blue and your hands," Samantha said, Kurt frowning.

"What about my tail?"

"I _love_ your tail," Samantha replied, Kurt turning purple and looking down at his feet.

It was quiet as Kurt reeled from the fact that she might _actually_ like him.

"Kurt?"

"Ja, Liebling?" Kurt asked the young woman who was fidgeting a bit.

"Do you like me too?" She asked "Because, it's okay if you don't like me that way; there'll be plenty of people who'll like you in the future."

"But, I don't vant to be vith zhem; I vant to be vith you."

Samantha dropped her eyes to the ground; Kurt smiling slightly as he realized he'd made her bashful. After Samantha had taken a deep breath and pulled herself together, she spoke again.

"So, if I like you and you like me, do you think you'd like to ask me on a date?"

"Vould you like me to?" Kurt asked, Samantha nodding vigorously "Okay. Vould you like to go on a date vith me, Samanzha?"

"Yes, Kurt; I would love to," Samantha said, smiling softly.

"Vell, now vhat?" Kurt asked, tilting his head.

"Oh… Well, I don't know; I've never got this far before," Samantha admitted, Kurt smiling slightly "We could sit out here a little longer, if you'd like."

"Ja, I vould, Liebling."


	9. Super Freak - Rick James

_Come back to the school._

"God!"

Naomi groaned and let her head fall back against the wall; the woman looking down to share an annoyed expression with her husband.

"We'll go back when we're done," he said before lowering his head back down between her legs.

Naomi whimpered gently and grabbed ahold of Peter's hair, causing the silver haired man to give a grunt when she did.

Naomi shut her eyes and pushed out the thoughts about whatever Charles wanted and focused on the feeling of the man she loved making her tremble with pleasure.

She was finally falling back into the mindset of nothing else existing but her and Peter when-

 _Now, please._

Peter groaned in annoyance and sat back on his heels; Naomi squeezing her legs together and pouting at him. For a moment, Peter considered completely ignoring Charles and returning to his spot in between Naomi's thighs, but a recurring thought stopped him.

"I'm not going to enjoy this knowing that he's probably reading our minds the entire time."

.

Naomi and Peter entered the Professor's office, both giving the man in question dirty looks while ignoring Sean and Hank. Naomi hoped he could sense the mixture of pissed off and horniness she was radiating.

"Trust me, I wouldn't have intruded if it wasn't important," the Professor said with a deadpanned look.

"What's going on?" Naomi asked, crossing her arms as she plopped down in one of his seats.

"Alex and I are headed for D.C. to try to fix what's happening; my plane leaves in an hour and I" -Charles took a deep breath- "am leaving you four in charge."

Even in her aggravated state, Naomi couldn't hold in laughter at the statement; the woman hearing Peter chuckling behind her as well.

" _Us?"_ She said, still snickering incredulously "Like, I get Sean and Hank, but Peter and I? _Really?"_

"My students like you two," Charles said, _"for some ungodly reason"_ going unsaid "You two keeping an eye on things might calm them down a bit. God knows they're nervous as it is, and my leaving isn't going to help much."

"What do you want us to do, though?" Naomi asked, feeling a little confused "Tell them to stop running in the halls?"

"Naomi, I don't care what you two do, just make sure my school isn't utterly destroyed while I'm gone," the Professor snapped, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"No promises."

.

"We don't even need to do anything, right?" Naomi said, stretching out on her back "The teachers have it all covered."

The couple had gone up to their room at the school once Xavier and Alex had left; both of them lounging on the bed and talking easily.

"I guess," Peter said as he lay beside her on his stomach.

"So, that means we have some free time," Naomi replied, her husband catching on and smirking.

"C'mere, Baby."

Naomi giggled and turned onto her side; Peter pulling her closer and kissing her. Naomi moaned into the kiss and tugged on his hair; ever since the Professor had interrupted them, she'd felt like she was on _fire._

"Peter?" She asked, her voice breathy as Peter gently nibbled on her neck.

"Mhm?"

"Can we go back to what we were doing?" Peter grinned at her hopeful voice.

"Of course, Baby."

Naomi giggled and sat up with her back against the headboard; Peter moving so he was in between her legs again.

"More like soon-to-be Baby Mama, but, you know," Naomi said, Peter snorting as he adjusted Naomi's legs.

"You can't be my Baby Mama when we've been married for five years."

"Oh, yeah."

Peter continued to push up her skirt before what she'd said registered and he paused. The silver haired man sat back on his heels with a funny expression on his face; his dark eyes studying Naomi.

"Did you _forget_ that we're married?"

"I do sometimes," Naomi admitted, shrugging.

"Dude!" Peter said, surprised that she could forget such a thing.

"Well, it's not like I've ever really been around a married couple like us," Naomi countered, Peter frowning slightly.

"Like what, Baby?" Peter asked, tilting his head.

"Like _that,"_ Naomi said as she began to feel slightly awkward about having this conversation with her legs spread like this; the woman slowly closing them "You still call me Baby like you did when we were teenagers; you still mean it the way you did when you first fell in love with me."

Peter reached out and pulled her legs apart again; the silver haired man giving her a cocky smile as his hands reached up her skirt.

"You'll be one hundred and two and you'll still be my Baby."

Naomi flushed slightly before she smirked and bit her lip at Peter's actions; the silver haired man had removed her underwear.

Peter settled in between her legs again; her husband gently kissing the inside of her thighs and the stretch marks as a way to tease his needy wife.

"Ready, Baby?" He asked, looking up at her with a teasing, but loving, expression.

"You know it, Tiger."

Peter was just about to lower his head and begin when there was a knock on the door.

The pair exchanged a look and waited for a moment, then there was a second knock and Naomi sighed; the woman tugging down her skirt but not bothering with the underwear Peter had discarded as she walked across the room. She opened the door and was greeted with the sight of an eleven year old boy shuffling awkwardly.

"Whatdaya want?" Naomi asked.

"Professor Cassidy told me to tell you that someone needs to keep an eye on the little kids playing outside by the lake."

Naomi looked back and exchanged a resigned look with Peter before turning back to the kid and nodding.

"Yeah, alright."

.

"You know, we'd only be leaving them alone for, like, seven minutes."

"Peter."

Peter huffed at his wife's warning voice before laying his head back down on her lap; Naomi gently carding her fingers through his silver locks while she kept an eye on the smaller children playing tag.

Even though Peter was annoyed he wasn't getting any, he was enjoying the feeling of Naomi gently playing with his hair and the cool, but not too cold, autumn air. In fact, he'd started drifting off when Naomi's hesitant voice broke in.

"Peter?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Peter's eyes flew open and he looked up at Naomi; the blonde woman continuing to watch the students play while refusing to look down at him.

"You're not even pregnant yet," he pointed out.

"I know, I was just wondering."

"I have no preference," Peter replied, Naomi looking down and raising an eyebrow.

"We've been together for ten years, Pete; I can tell when you're lying."

Peter shifted uncomfortably before sending her an innocent smile.

"C'mon, tell me," Naomi said, Peter shutting his eyes again.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Naomi asked, Peter able to hear the pout in her voice.

"Because I'm not going to be the asshole dad that said he wanted a different child than the one he got."

It was quiet for a moment.

"You'll never be an asshole dad. You're going to be an awesome dad; better than either of our dads ever could be in a million years."

Peter opened his eyes and smiled up at Naomi softly; the blonde woman already smiling down at him.

"Even Wade?"

"Even Wade."

.

The sun was beginning to go down and Naomi and Peter had double checked to make sure all of the students were inside. Peter admired the younger ones; they were slippery little brats.

As Naomi and Peter weaved through the small, revved up children, they exchanged an amused look. Once Peter was close enough to her, he leaned in and whispered gently in her ear.

"I think we need to finish what we started."

Naomi sent him an alluring smile, somehow pulling it off despite being surrounded by small children.

"Race you to the bedroom."

But, before either of them could take off, Hank cut in.

"Hey, I need help making dinner; our cook quit after the school was blown up."

Peter and Naomi exchanged a longing look before heading into the kitchen.

.

Naomi and Peter smiled at each other as they watched Hank and Sean try to keep all of the students at least a _little_ under control; the couple not helping in the least as they sat on the kitchen island and ate their dinners while taking in the chaos.

"Hey, have any of you seen Samantha?" Sean asked, frowning in worry.

"She was outside last time I saw her," one of the older, but not quite as old as Jean or Scott, students said.

Naomi made a mental reminder that she needed to go talk to the young girl; make sure she was alright after everything that happened.

.

Once dinner was finished, they had to help Hank and Sean do the dishes before making sure that all of the younger children got ready for bed and were secure in their rooms; the older ones were trusted to do that by themselves.

Most of the little ones were okay with going to bed; they'd ran around outside enough that they were tired and ready for bed. And the few that were resistant were coaxed by Peter into going to bed; Naomi smiled softly as she watched her husband convince a small girl that it was time for her to go to sleep.

Finally, Naomi and Peter headed back to their room; neither of them said anything until the door was locked behind them

"I thought I was going to die," Peter said, smashing his lips against Naomi's and tearing her shirt off.

"Fucking responsibilities," Naomi said with a small smile, pushing Peter's jacket off.

"Fucking responsibilities," Peter agreed as he discarded his own shirt before pushing her back onto the bed and spreading her legs; finally going to finish what they'd started.

And then they heard the knock on the door.

Instead of reacting in resignation like she had been earlier, Naomi clenched her teeth while she threw on Peter's shirt and flung the door open to reveal a small girl.

 _"What?"_ she asked, her voice showing her annoyance.

"I had a bad dream."

It was quiet for a long moment.

Naomi took a deep breath before she crouched down to the girl's height; the young brunette looking at her with wide, scared eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Amy."

"What was your dream about, Amy?" Naomi asked, tiredly but gently.

"The Sentinels."

Naomi looked back at Peter before returning to Amy.

"C'mon, Kid; I'll make you some hot chocolate."

.

Naomi set down the mug in front of Amy; the small girl smiling at the marshmallows that were floating on top.

"You wanna talk about the nightmare?" Naomi asked as she sat down across from her, Amy's smile dropping as she shook her head and refused to look Naomi in the eye "Alright, that's okay; you don't have to."

Amy silently took a sip of her hot chocolate and continued to study the table.

"How old are you, Amy?" Naomi asked after a moment.

"Nine."

" _Nine?"_ Naomi said with a small smile "I first found out about my mutation when I was nine."

"Me too," Amy said, smiling slightly and finally looking up at Naomi.

"Cool," Naomi said before sobering slightly "You know, Amy, when I was your age, I had bad dreams too."

"About the Sentinels?" Amy asked, looking at Naomi with wide eyes.

"This was before people had even heard of the Sentinels," Naomi replied "I used to have bad dreams about people taking me away and experimenting on me."

"Did they ever stop?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Amy; they stopped," Naomi said, neglecting to mention her nightmares had evolved into other horrific things "Amy, whenever you feel scared of the Sentinels or the people that would try to hurt you, I want you to remember that I'm here. And Peter's here. And Professor McCoy, and Professor Cassidy, and _the_ Professor. We're all here to keep you safe; no one is going to hurt you on our watch."

Amy smiled slightly before nodding,

"Thank you."

"Of course," Naomi replied "Are you ready to head back to bed?"

Amy nodded and Naomi escorted her back up to her room; quietly tucking her in so as to not wake her roommates.

"Nice view," Naomi said as she sat on the side of Amy's bed, taking a cursory glance at the fountain Amy could look down on from her window.

"That's why I got scared," Amy replied "I thought I saw people out there."

Naomi frowned before she took a better look out the window.

" _Oh."_

"There _are_ people out there?" Amy said, sitting up as her voice rose out of fear.

"Shh, shh," Naomi comforted, pushing Amy back so she was lying down "Don't worry; they're not going to hurt you."

"How do you know?" Amy asked, Naomi smiling softly.

"I highly doubt that an anti-mutant extremist would have a tail."

.

Naomi had been gone long enough for Peter to pull on a new shirt, fix his hair from how she'd pulled at it, and run around the city of New York four times.

So, ten minutes.

Peter sighed and decided to wander down to the kitchen; he could at least sit with Naomi while she comforted the kid. But, as he headed downstairs, he paused; he'd heard a voice come from one of the rooms.

"Yeah, Samantha's hot, but I don't want Cassidy on my ass."

Peter smiled slightly and leaned on the wall out of sight; he'd just found a way to amuse himself for the next ten minutes.

.

Four mutant teenage boys sat around in a room two of them shared; their names were Patrick, Edward, Andrew, and Richard. They had a tradition of meeting up before bed to sit around, drink cheap beer, and talk about the hot girls that traversed the halls of the school.

Usually their conversations stayed on the PG side of things, but lately they had started to veer into the dirtier areas when they got onto the topic of a certain person.

"Yeah, Samantha's hot, but I don't want Cassidy on my ass," Edward said.

"Besides, she's no fun; all she ever does is worship the ground Mrs. Maximoff walks on," Andrew added.

"Goddamn, can you blame her?" Patrick asked "Mrs. Maximoff looks like she just walked off a Playboy shoot."

Maybe it had something to do with the age and the unattainability of her in contrast to their peers, but damn if the boys didn't start getting smuttier when they started talking about Naomi.

"She bent over while wearing a skirt the other day and _Jesus Christ,"_ Richard said, recalling the exact moment.

"What kind of underwear was she wearing?" Patrick asked, trying to imagine what that would be like.

"Black thong with, uh, all the lacey shit," Richard expanded.

" _Goddamn."_

"I bet she's _super_ freaky," Andrew offered, imagining exactly _how_ freaky he thought she could be.

"Hell yeah she is; can you imagine what it'd be like to fuck her?" Patrick asked and if the boys had a little less self-control, they would've sighed dreamily.

"I bet Mrs. Maximoff is one of those chicks who likes calling guys 'Daddy,'" Richard offered, really having no basis for that, but just liking the idea of her calling him Daddy.

"Can we stop referring to her as 'Mrs. Maximoff?' It's reminding me she's married," Patrick asked, Andrew scoffing.

"So? Just because she's married doesn't mean we can't imagine what it'd be like to fuck her."

"It's reminding me I've got _no_ shot at ever fucking her, though," Patrick replied.

"Her being married isn't what made you have no chance. Besides, her husband's a loser; I don't even get why she married him," Andrew said, his voice a shade bitter.

"I think they were high school sweethearts," Patrick offered.

"That's too bad; she could've done better," Andrew said.

"What, like you?" Richard asked incredulously.

"I'm just saying that a woman like that needs a man that isn't completely whipped; I can't imagine Maximoff giving it to her like she needs."

"Well, in ten years, she's never complained, so."

The four boys' heads snapped to the door and-

Oh, _shit._

It was Maximoff.

He was leaning against the doorway with an easy grin as if he _hadn't_ heard them talking about how much they wanted to fuck his wife.

"Hey, man, we were just joking around," Patrick said nervously, gently nudging a beer bottle out of his line of vision.

" _Sure_ you were," Maximoff replied, still smirking that amused smirk.

"We didn't mean any disrespect," Edward attempted.

"Mhm."

"Y-You're not mad?" Richard asked, picking up that Maximoff wasn't anything other than entertained.

"Of course I'm not; you four can spend all day coming up with the filthiest fantasies imaginable and I'm still the one who's in bed with her at the end of the day," Maximoff said with a shrug.

"You're not worried we're going to hit on her something?" Andrew asked, Maximoff straight up laughing at him.

"Oh, man, you're _welcome_ too. Just, heads up, Naomi will laugh in your face. And, if you don't leave her alone, she will proceed to kick your ass," Maximoff said easily "And, trust me, she _will_ kick your ass."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Alright, night, guys," Maximoff said, before disappearing.

The four boys exchanged looks.

 _Holy shit._

They were so dead.

Maximoff was going to murder them in their sleep.

Then, Maximoff reappeared; the four boys bracing themselves for the worst.

"You know what? I'm gonna throw you four a bone; she doesn't have a gag reflex."

And, this time, he disappeared for good.

.

Naomi sat at the kitchen table; all of the lights off as she patiently waited for what she knew was coming.

Finally, after what felt like hours but was really only ten minutes, the back door opened and two shadowy figures entered; the blonde reaching out and flipping the light switch on.

" _Good evening_."

The two forms froze as Naomi raised her mug to her lips; a smirk playing on her lips.

"Or, I could say Guten Abend if you prefer."

Samantha and Kurt exchanged a guilty look; shuffling away from each other so they weren't standing quite as close as they had been when they thought no one was there.

"This isn't what it looks like," Samantha offered.

"Oh, so, you two weren't out by the fountain after hours for some _alone time?"_

"No," Samantha said, obviously lying.

Naomi nearly laughed; no one could've mistaken the shadowy pair that had been sitting outside by the fountain for anything other than romantic. Not with the way they had been pressed up against each other with one's tail flicking around behind him.

"Is that true, Kurt?" Naomi asked, Kurt shifting uncomfortably.

"… Um…"

"Oh, relax you two; it's not like you're going to get in trouble," Naomi said, Kurt taking her word and slumping slightly while Samantha stayed rigid.

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what?" Naomi asked.

"Are you going to tell Sean?" Samantha asked tautly, Naomi frowning.

"Not if you don't want me to, but I'd like to know why."

"If he finds out I'm dating someone, he'll _flip out._ I mean, once, a guy asked me out and he absolutely freaked," Samantha explained, Naomi's amusement slipping away.

"Listen, Sam, I won't tell him, but you're going to have to eventually... Trust me, I know from experience."

Samantha nodded slightly, Naomi smiling; knowing that Samantha was not going to take that advice to heart.

"Go to bed," she said, gesturing with her head "Preferably not together, but you know where the Professor keeps the condoms."

Naomi laughed as the two teens flushed and headed towards the door with their heads bowed.

"Hey," Naomi called after them, her voice softer now; the couple pausing "Congratulations. I really think you two are good together."

"… Thanks, Naomi," Samantha said quietly, Kurt nodding and smiling slightly.

"Alright, good night you two."

"Good night."

"Gute Nacht."

.

Naomi headed up to her room with a box of Twinkies tucked under her arm as an apology for taking so long; her need to confirm the relationship status between Samantha and Kurt had managed to outweigh her need for Peter in between her legs. She opened the door to their room and frowned; where was her-?

"Oof!"

Naomi's eyes were wide as she was suddenly on her hands and knees on the bed; Peter pushing her skirt up and pulling down her panties.

"Peter, what the hell?" Naomi asked, usually he was teasing and it was almost always Naomi who would be dominating like this.

Peter reached out and pushed her head down against the mattress.

"I'm about to live the fantasies of fifteen year old boys."


	10. Too Shy - Kajagoogoo

_1973_

 _._

"Are you okay?"

Sean Cassidy looked at the young girl sat in the train seat beside him; her eyes had been glued to the window ever since they'd pulled out of the station. When their trip had begun two hours ago, it was still dark and it was impossible to see anything except the shadows, but the sun had come up and the green landscape was now basked in the morning light.

"Trees are so pretty."

Sean swallowed hard; knowing why this girl was so enraptured by the outside world.

"Where we're going, there're _lots_ of trees."

She made a small sound of acknowledgement, Sean frowning slightly at her detachment; he didn't want her to be frightened of him.

"Nobody's going to hurt you."

"That's what they said."

Her response had been blunt without a hint of hesitation; she knew what she was talking about. Sean rubbed his face; he had _no_ idea how to get through to this girl.

She yawned and Sean took a deep breath.

"We're not going to get there for a while; you can try to sleep, if you want," he offered; a poor reassurance.

"Okay," she said, leaning her head against the window before softly speaking under her breath as if she didn't intend for him to hear "I miss my Teddy."

"Your Teddy?" Sean questioned, the young girl looking over and nodding.

"I used to sleep with it, but they took it away."

Sean swallowed down the bitter revulsion that'd wormed its way back up.

"I'm sorry," he said gently, the girl shrugging and not saying anything else while her eyes slowly closed.

"Goodnight," she said suddenly, making the ginger smile.

"Goodnight, Samantha."

.

 _1983_

 _._

"Sean, you need to make grocery run."

The ginger in question sighed in annoyance.

"I went last time," he pointed out, the silver haired man that'd told him in the first place just rolling his eyes.

"I'm just doing what Naomi told me; here's the list."

Sean groaned as Peter shoved the piece of paper into his hand before he left the room; all Peter and Naomi been doing lately was sending him places or giving him chores and Sean was _sick_ of it. Peter could go and take care of anything Naomi wanted in a _second,_ but _nooo,_ he had to go and do it instead.

Sean grumbled to himself while he got into the car; sure, the store wasn't that far from here and it really wasn't _that_ much of a pain to go, but…

He had the distinct feeling something up.

Lately it had felt like they'd been conspiring to get him out of the house or, at the very least, distract him. From the moment he got up in the morning, there'd be something for him to do; a student would need help with school or they'd be running low on something. And then it'd go on like this _all day;_ he hardly had a moment to himself at this point.

Maybe he was just being paranoid; the whole Sentinel thing had set him on edge. But, with all the interference lately, he'd hardly had _any_ time with Samantha. Sure, they'd had one or two conversations about it, but he really wanted to make sure she was doing okay and the Maximoffs' meddling wasn't helping.

He was occupied by those thoughts while he mindlessly grabbed the things Peter had told him to; his contemplations making everything go faster than usual. When he got back in the car, his eyebrows raised; that'd been _really_ fast, much faster than usual. He double checked the list to make sure he'd gotten everything before he started the drive home.

Maybe tonight he could find some spare time and get Samantha to go to the movies with him; the kid needed to escape from reality for a little while.

He pulled back up to the mansion and, for a moment, he was distracted by the trees; his mind suddenly stuck on the moment all those years ago when Samantha had told him how pretty they were.

So much had changed since then; he'd watched her grow older and become such a compassionate young woman. The only constant for them seemed to be strife.

Then Sean noticed something; something in a tree that was _decidedly_ not green or brown.

.

The beginning had been awkward.

Neither of them had ever been in a relationship; Samantha had kissed a few guys before, of course, but a _relationship?_

And Kurt hadn't ever really entertained the possibility of being in a relationship; who would want to be with someone who looked like him?

But, they'd managed to find each other and so the relationship had been stumbling and unsure at first; neither of them knew how much physical affection was appropriate right now or even what to say at times.

But, over the (surprisingly short) period of time they'd been together, they'd managed to figure it out for the most part; they would talk like they normally would and, when they alone, some touching could be very nice.

Samantha liked it best when his tail would gently snake around her sides.

What had also helped their relationship along was the fact that Naomi and Peter were doing their damnedest to give them time alone together.

Today, Naomi (who wasn't feeling good) had Peter send Sean out for some groceries they really didn't need and then the silver haired mutant had enticed the other students into a Ms. Pac-Man tournament. Once the others were distracted, the pair headed outside; Samantha showing him her favorite tree and the couple climbing it.

"I used to come up here whenever I wanted to be alone," Samantha said, the duo sitting beside each other on one of the boughs; their legs brushing while their feet dangled over the edge "It always felt like a different world."

"It's very nice," Kurt agreed, his tail swinging slightly.

"I always thought that the view from here to the lake was the most beautiful thing on the planet," she added, Kurt humming.

"It is very pretty, but it isn't zhe most beautiful zhing on zhe planet."

"Then what is?" Samantha asked, her arms crossed in a teasing challenge.

"You."

Samantha felt herself heat up as her eyes dropped down to the ground far beneath them; that had been one of the surprising things about their relationship. At times, Kurt could be rather _charming._ She had _no_ idea where he'd picked it up from, but he could get her flustered.

Once the young woman had collected herself, she leaned over and gently pressed her lips against Kurt's blue ones.

The teenager looked at the girl for a moment before his eyes fluttered shut; he was still surprised when she kissed him without hesitation or any sign of disgust. Kurt gently placed his hand over Samantha's and the kiss evolved into something a bit more intense, but still entirely innocent.

Kurt was so caught up in the feeling of Samantha's soft lips on his that the house could've exploded in that moment and he wouldn't have noticed.

Something much different happened.

Kurt gave a yelp as he felt a sudden pain and his central gravity was thrown off; sending him towards the ground.

 **BAMF**

Kurt appeared on one of the higher branches and bared his teeth at whoever had grabbed his tail; his fierce expression slipping away into one of horror.

" _Samantha Juliet Cassidy, get down here now!"_

.

 _1973_

 _._

Sean was actually impressed by the sarcastic look the eight year old was giving him.

"I know, I know; it's temporary."

Samantha gave him one last look before taking the I LOVE NY shirt and matching pajama bottoms; heading off into the train station bathroom. Sean had found a tacky shirt for himself as well; wearing it with his hospital pants while waiting for Samantha to change out of her gown.

Sean sighed as he waited for the young girl to reemerge; part of him was glad no one had questioned them, but another part of him felt concerned by the fact that no one thought there was anything strange with an adult white man and a young black girl in hospital attire traveling together.

Sean found himself perusing the same store while he waited for Samantha to come back out; once she'd come back, the pair would get a taxi and take an hour long drive up to Charles's. Sean couldn't wait to get there; he hadn't gotten more than two hours of sleep a night in at least three months.

The ginger grabbed some candy bars and chips for the trip upstate and was about to check out when his eyes caught on something on one of the shelves.

"Hey."

Sean looked down at the young girl in surprise; he hadn't heard her approach until she had gently said it.

"… Hey," he said, reaching into his pocket "How about you go get some candy from those machines?"

Samantha took the offered quarter with a funny expression.

"Thanks," she muttered before turning to go do as he'd suggested.

Once she was gone, Sean checked out and they regrouped out in front of the souvenir shop.

"Ready to get going?" Sean asked, Samantha looking up at him with large eyes.

She then placed some of the candy she'd gotten into his hand.

"Yeah."

.

 _1983_

 _._

"This is _bullshit."_

Peter laughed; the silver haired man easily outmaneuvering the ghosts while Scott gave a huff.

Peter effortlessly beat the high score on the machine while Naomi rounded the corner into the living room; the speedy mutant leaning over with the intention to kiss wife before Naomi held her hand up to stop him.

"Can I talk to you?"

Peter frowned and turned his body towards her; one hand on the joystick and the other in his pocket.

"Oh, stop showing off," Jubilee said with an amused smile.

"You alright?" Peter asked; beating the level and advancing on as Naomi smiled. The young woman knew what was up.

He'd been really worried when she'd told him that she didn't feel good;

 _"Does Wade get sick?"_

 _"It's not like it was before, right?"_

 _"I'll take you to the hospital if you need me to; say the word."_

"I'm fine, Baby," she said with a soothing voice "Just… can I talk to you somewhere where we _aren't_ surrounded by fifteen teenagers?"

"You wanna go home?" Peter offered with soft eyes; managing to eat all four of the ghosts in the quick moments of them being blue.

"Yeah," Naomi said, crossing her arms uncomfortably.

"That's fine," Peter said with a smile "Alright, Kiddos; if anyone beats this score, the machines all yours."

The teenagers perked up as Naomi laughed slightly; Peter taking her in his arms with a smile before he began to run.

Years of being with Peter let Naomi know that when they stopped, that it had been too fast for even him; they were right outside the mansion.

Naomi slid out of Peter's arms and her brows furrowed as she took in the scene; Sean was studying a pair of guilty teenagers with narrowed eyes.

"Oh boy," Naomi murmured before speaking up and getting a bit closer to the group "Sean!"

"Naomi, go away," Sean said, sounding more intense than she'd ever heard him.

"Sean, man, chill out," Peter supplied, his hands shoved in his pockets in his normal relaxed posture.

Sean's head snapped to the couple with his eyes wider before narrowing again upon realization.

"You two _knew."_

They both sighed while Sean seemed to grow even more angry.

"Sean…" Naomi started.

" _And you didn't tell me."_

"Kurt, Sam; go inside," Naomi said with a jerk of her head.

"No," Sean said with his hand out to keep the pair from moving past him "I want an explanation from all four of you."

"Sean, listen-," Naomi said, stepping towards the ginger man but being cut off; Sean whirling around to face her.

 _"Naomi, shut the fuck up!"_

Suddenly, Sean was shoved against the tree; Peter grasping a handful of the front of his shirt and giving him the most serious look anyone at the school had ever seen him have.

"Do _not_ talk to my wife that way."

It was tense for a moment; Naomi sending a look at the two teens and gesturing for them to go inside. As Samantha and Kurt passed her, they both sent her shamefaced looks that made her throat tighten.

Once the two kids were inside the house, Naomi refocused on the two men; feeling indignation well up inside her.

"Peter…" She said.

Peter released Sean and gave him one last look before returning to Naomi's side.

"Sean, you need to calm down," Naomi said, the ginger man giving her a dirty look.

"I'd be a lot calmer if I knew that your attack dog wasn't going to gut me."

"I wouldn't gut you; I'd snap your neck," Peter replied.

"Babe, so not helping."

"… Sorry," Peter muttered, Naomi squeezing his shoulder before going back to Sean.

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" Sean asked, obviously still annoyed, but keeping it back.

"Samantha asked me not to," Naomi replied, getting a little more heated now.

"Why?"

"Ask yourself," Naomi countered.

"What're you talking about?"

"Sean, there is a _reason_ she didn't want to tell you," Naomi said, impassioned "I don't know what it is, but she doesn't feel like she can talk to you about this. That's not on her; that's on you."

Sean's mouth opened for a second before he closed it; frowning as he considered what she'd said.

"I don't know why," he admitted.

"I'm sorry; do you _want_ to cause some irreparable damage between the two of you over this?" Naomi snapped.

"Of course not," Sean snapped back.

" _Then go ask her!"_

.

 _1973_

.

Sean knew Charles would take them in, but he'd had a split second of doubt when he saw the Professor again; the school was gone, what if Charles's compassion was as well?

 _"Sean, you were one of my first students; Samantha, in a sense, will be too."_

"Did you brush your teeth?"

Sean leaned against the doorway of Samantha's new room; the young girl answering his question with a nod.

"Okay; do you want the light on or off?"

"… I don't know if I can fall asleep with the light off anymore."

Sean swallowed hard; the memory of nights spent in bright white rooms returning to him for a moment.

"I know what you mean," Sean replied "Tomorrow I'll go into town and get nightlights."

Samantha nodded and Sean went to leave.

"Oh, almost forgot," Sean said, approaching the side of Samantha's bed "Um, I got this for you back at the station; I know it's not what you had, but I thought you might, I don't know…"

Sean trailed off as Samantha _stared_ at the item in his hands.

"For me?"

"Yeah," Sean said, shuffling awkwardly.

Samantha slowly reached out and took the stuffed Snoopy out of Sean's hands.

"Um, goodnight," Sean said, unsure how to approach this situation.

"… Goodnight, Sean."

.

 _1983_

.

"Shit."

Samantha jumped slightly; looking up from the plushy in her lap and to the man standing in the doorway. She quickly wiped away the few tears that had been working down her cheeks as Sean slowly entered the room.

"I didn't… I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know," Samantha replied, her voice raw.

It was quiet for a moment; Samantha putting down her Snoopy and patting the bed for Sean to join her.

"… Why didn't you tell me that you and Kurt...?" Sean trailed off; not looking her in the eye.

"… When Ed asked me out, you freaked out at him; I didn't want that to happen to Kurt," Samantha said with a small shrug; her voice still watery.

" _Shit."_ Samantha looked over at Sean; the ginger's face buried in his hands before he looked up at the girl he considered as his younger sister "Sam, I didn't flip because of you dating; I flipped because Edward is an _asshole."_

Samantha looked at her adopted older brother with a confused expression.

"I heard the way he talked about girls to his friends; I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel bad," Sean explained further.

"Y-You don't mind me dating?" Samantha asked, disbelieving.

"Samantha, you're eighteen and I trust you; you just caught me off guard today and… And I was worried there was a worse reason why you didn't want to tell me."

"… And you aren't going to bust Kurt's eardrums?" Samantha asked tentatively.

"I _like_ Kurt. I mean, he's kinda weird, but no relationship in this house could ever survive if it wasn't at least a _little_ weird."

A moment of quiet descended on them as they both processed the truth they'd both spoken.

"Sam, are you happy?" Sean asked finally.

"Yeah…" Samantha said with a small smile "I _really_ like him."

"Then I'm happy," Sean said; wrapping his arm around Samantha's shoulders.

It was quiet for a long moment.

"So, tails, huh?"

Sean's screech from being shoved off the bed shattered a mirror.

.

"Kurt, calm down," Naomi said, her voice calming but obviously holding back some amusement "Sean isn't going to kill you."

"He saw us-us _kissing!"_ Kurt replied, sounding terrified; his hands on his head "He pulled me out of zhe tree by my tail!"

"He was just surprised." Naomi's soothing words negated slightly by Peter's laughter "He's not going to kill you."

"Here, man," Peter said, appearing beside Kurt and shoving a full stein into his hands; the teenager taking it and chugging down half of it without a thought.

Naomi sent her husband a look; the silver haired man putting his hands up defensively.

"He's German."

"Are you two getting him drunk?"

Kurt choked slightly and whirled around to see Samantha and Sean standing in the doorway to the kitchen; the blue teenager quickly putting the alcohol down on the counter.

"He's _German!"_ Peter repeated, slightly annoyed as no one really listened to him.

Samantha stepped forward and gently kissed Kurt's cheek; the poor boy turning purple and flashing his eyes towards Sean.

"I was going to threaten you about breaking her heart, but…" Sean's eyes flickered over Kurt "I don't think I have anything to worry about."

.

Sean was okay with them being together.

Peter smiled slightly; knowing that Naomi had been scared that this whole situation would turn out the way it had for her. That was one of the only things Peter regretted about their relationship; he wished things had gone differently so Naomi could still have Michael in her life.

Peter looked over at Naomi; expecting her expression to be one of relief, maybe even happiness _._ But, instead, Peter found that she looked _worried._ Peter frowned as she bit her bottom lip; what could she be worried about?

"What is it?" He asked lowly, as to not disturb the other three.

"We really need to go home, Peter," Naomi said, her voice soft.

The silver haired man nodded and he gently took her in his arms; the pair suddenly appearing in their living room.

"What's wrong?"

.

"Should ve tell zhe ozhers?"

After the initial conversation with Sean, where the ginger had told him that he didn't mind them dating so long as Kurt didn't flip a switch and start acting like a jerk, the couple had gone to the library; knowing they'd be able to get some time alone in there.

"Later," Samantha said, nestling into the blue teenager's side; the pair sitting on the loveseat next to the window "Let me just enjoy this before dealing with Jubilee."

"She von't be mad, vill she?" Kurt asked, Samantha shaking her head with a smile.

"I think she'll just be a little annoyed I didn't tell her; then she'll want me to tell her every single detail. I would rather cuddle than deal with the Spanish Inquisition right now."

Kurt smiled widely; showing off his sharp teeth and making Samantha smile as well.

"Ja, Liebling; I vould razher cuddle too."

Samantha giggled softly as Kurt put his arm around her shoulders; his tail gently wrapping around her middle while she wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly sitting on his lap now as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Can I kiss you, Samanzha?"

Samantha laughed; every time.

"Of course, Kurt."

Kurt smiled before leaning in and gently kissing Samantha; the young woman immediately sinking into the kiss while Kurt gently placed one of his hands on her cheek. Even though he _knew_ she wouldn't pull away, he couldn't help the warmth that spread in his chest as she placed her hand over his.

"Whoa- _HO!"_

The two teens pulled apart quickly; Kurt's tail slithering away from her as they both looked over in surprise at the teenager in the doorway.

 _"Jubilee! Guess what I caught your best friend doing!"_ Scott called, never looking away from the two mortified teens; a shit-eating grin beginning to appear.

"What?!" Jubilee said, rounding the corner and taking in the scene before her "Oooh…"

For a second Jubilee was frozen; looking at the two guilty teenagers on opposite sides of the couch.

Then she started to giggle.

"Oh my god." She slapped a hand over her mouth; laughing harder.

"I know," Scott said, laughing as well "Samantha and Kurt _kissing."_

The two teens flushed and looked _anywhere_ but at another person in the room; Jubilee and Scott laughing harder.

"You know what's the funniest part of this, Scott?" Jubilee asked through her laughter; Samantha closing her eyes in humiliation.

"What?" Scott asked, still laughing.

"It's that Kurt made a move on Samantha before you did on Jean!"

Jubilee burst into a fit of screeching laughter; Scott's glee disappearing abruptly.

"Kurt's better with women than you are!"

Even Samantha gave a soft giggle at that one; Scott pursing his lips.

"Shut up, Jubilee," he muttered before speaking up at the teens on the couch "I came in here to tell you two that the Professor's back."

"Yeah," Jubilee said, still giggling slightly "He brought some people back with him. How long have you two-?"

"People? Who?" Samantha asked, attempting to move the conversation away from her and Kurt.

"Husband and wife, I think; forties," Jubilee said with a shrug "I don't know their names. So, have you two-?"

Scott, did you catch their names?" Samantha asked, the teenager in question nodding.

"Mr. and Mrs. Palmer."


	11. Tainted Love - Soft Cell

_1973_

 _._

 ** _MUTANT SAVES PRESIDENT AND CABINET_**

 ** _SENTINEL PROGRAM CANCELLED_**

 ** _TRASK ARRESTED FOR SELLING MILITARY SECRETS_**

 _._

"We have to find her."

Lee Palmer looked over at his wife; a tear running down Rita Palmer's soft cheek as she stared at the carpet. Even in the past strife filled months where neither of them had gotten a wink of sleep, Rita was still a beautiful woman.

Ever since Samantha had disappeared from their sight, they knew they'd made a mistake; they should've never given their baby to people they didn't know anything about other than the names that they gave them. They shouldn't have let people they didn't know take their baby daughter out of fear of the unknown.

It only became more apparent they'd made a mistake when weeks passed and they heard _nothing,_ despite that fact that they had been promised they'd be kept updated and that Samantha would have access to a phone. They'd already known in their hearts that those people they'd given her to were nothing but evil, but the headlines that screamed at them about how mutants had saved the world and that Trask had no other intentions than extermination had only cemented their suspicions.

"Rita…" Lee said; his voice filled with painful emotion as tears began to well up in his own eyes "Samantha's already…"

Rita's head snapped over to Lee; tears still in her eyes, but now accompanied with a fury that Lee hadn't seen in a long time.

"Dead? Is that what you were going to say? But you had to stop yourself to spare your perfect little housewife?"

Lee's eyes widened; he hadn't expected his wife to lash out at him like this.

"Rita, cal-."

"I'm not going to calm down, Lee!" The woman said, jumping up with a fire in her words "We _fought_ so our children could have better lives than us. So that our daughter could go to a good school and could maybe look forward to being something more than a maid or a wife. And then what did we do? We took away _any_ future from her!"

Rita quickly ran over to the stand near the door; grabbing her coat and purse.

"Yes, my baby is probably already gone, but I'll be _damned_ if I don't know what happened to her."

.

 _1983_

 _._

"Absolutely not."

"Sean-."

"Charles, I don't care; they're the reason Trask got his hands on her in the first place."

Charles sighed and rubbed his temples; looking at the silent young woman sitting in the leather chair in the corner of his office. He could clearly remember the day she came to him; he'd been able to see the fear in the young girl's mind and the distrust she'd developed after being betrayed by the people who were supposed to protect her.

He'd also seen the growing attachment she shared with Sean.

It was a bittersweet relationship to see; the only reason the pair had found a family in each other was because of their shared experiences with Trask. But, they cared about each other far past that at this point; it wasn't a love because of shared, traumatic experience anymore. He could see the sibling-like bond that had developed between them over the years; he understood why Sean was so _outspokenly_ against Samantha going anywhere near her parents.

He understood _completely_ why Sean was so against her speaking with them, but he'd also seen into their minds. He'd seen the years spent desperately trying to find any evidence of their child, he'd seen the countless sleepless nights spent nursing their own guilt, and he'd seen their determined protests against any anti-mutant sentiments.

That's why he found them in the first place; their protests against the restoration of the Sentinel Program. He'd heard them pleading with anyone who would listen to them; he'd heard them speak about their darling daughter who was long dead due to their ignorance and the malicious nature of Trask Industries.

And he'd seen the young girl that had entered his home all those years ago in their minds.

So, even though he understood why Sean was pushing back so hard, he was still going to give it his best shot.

"Sean, what do you think I should do then? Send them out with the knowledge that their daughter is alive, but not allowing them to see her?"

"Fuck 'em, Professor."

Charles sighed; this was going to take a while.

.

How had she matured?

Was she still the happy-go-lucky kid she was before? Or had the years and Trask hardened her to the world. Would her hair still be in those tight ringlets or had she taken to styling it differently? Was her favorite color even the same anymore? Or had pink or purple replaced her young self's love of blue.

Would she resemble the Samantha Palmer they had known in anyway?

.

"Samantha, they have spent the past ten years looking for you."

"Samantha, they were the ones who gave you up to Trask."

The man in the wheelchair and the man with ginger curls exchanged dirty looks; neither of them liking the other person's stance on the matter.

"Maybe we should let Samantha speak on the matter," Charles said, his voice taut.

"Maybe you shouldn't have brought them here in the first place," Sean replied sarcastically, Charles sighing in increasing annoyance.

"Sean, they were in DC protesting the Sentinel Program, I don't understand-."

"So, what? That undoes what happened to Samantha?"

"I never said that, Sean," Charles replied, getting angry "I'm simply saying that they aren't the same people that they were before."

"That forgives everything that happened?" Sean demanded, also becoming more riled.

 _"Sean."_

 _"Charles."_

.

How tall was she now? Was she petite like her mother or tall like her father? Or maybe she fell somewhere in between. Was she light with her makeup the way her mother was or did she adhere more to the current glammed up style? Did she wear the bright clothes that every star wore or did she wear more muted tones? Was she still her mother and father's daughter or was she a woman shaped by the decade?

.

"Maybe," Charles said tightly "We should ask _Samantha_ how she feels about this."

"Yes, I think we should," Sean replied, just as wound up "Sam, do you-?"

The pair turned to where Samantha had been sitting; both prepared to make their cases on whether or not she should speak to her parents.

"Where'd she go?"

.

"Samanzha?"

The young woman in question looked up from her spot tucked away by the window; her lower lip trembling as she took in her boyfriend's concerned face.

"Kurt."

The blue mutant stumbled backwards slightly as she practically tackled him with a hug; Kurt returning the embrace tightly as she buried her face in his neck.

Kurt reached up and gently patted her hair; attempting to be a good boyfriend even though he really had no idea how to handle this situation.

"Samanzha, Scott told me vhat is happening," he said gently, resting his blue cheek against Samantha's dark curls "Are you alright?"

Samantha's response was just silence; Kurt able to tell from the way she was shaking against him that she was not alright _at all_.

"Vhat do you need, Liebling?"

"Can you just hold me?"

"Ja, Liebling," Kurt replied, gently rubbing her shoulder blades as he felt her grab at the back of his shirt.

It was quiet for a long, long moment; the pair holding each other close while Samantha did her best to pull it all together.

Finally, Samantha pulled back slightly so that Kurt could see her tear stained cheeks; the blue mutant feeling his own heart break as he took in the evidence of her tumultuous emotions.

"I don't know what to do."

"Vhat do you vant to do?" Kurt asked, tilting his head in question.

"I don't know," Samantha said, extremely upset.

"Vell…" Kurt said, sounding lost.

"You don't need to make this better," Samantha said "Just make me feel better."

"Okay, Liebling, I can try," Kurt said, reaching down to taker her hand in his; Samantha smiling a sad smile and resting her head on his shoulder.

"What if I refuse to talk to them?" Samantha murmured.

"The Professor vill send zhem avay," Kurt said softly.

"But will I regret it?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know zhe answer to zhat one," Kurt replied simply.

Samantha's hand tightened around his; Kurt resting his cheek on her hair again.

"But, if I talk to them, what will Sean say?"

Kurt pulled back slightly; Samantha frowning and giving him big eyes that made it near impossible for him to not pull her back into his arms. But, he persevered to answer her question.

"Samanzha, if you vant to speak to zhem, zhen you should. Don't vorry about vhat ozhers vill zhink."

Samantha looked up at him with wide eyes; now obviously thinking over what he'd said. She looked down at the three digit hand and rubbed the back of it with her thumb as she thought.

"I-If I talk to them, will you come with me?"

Kurt also looked down at their hands; thinking very different thoughts about his own.

"I don't know if zhat's a good idea."

Samantha frowned and took a step closer to her boyfriend.

"Why not?"

"Zhey von't react vell to me, I zhink; it'll be easier for you to talk to zhem vithout me zhere," Kurt replied, wishing he could support his girlfriend without causing more strife.

"Kurt, if I go to talk to them, and they react badly to you, they can fuck off."

 _"Samanzha."_

.

"It's your fault for bringing them here."

Charles sighed hard as the pair went down the hallway; searching for Samantha.

"Sean, your argumentative nature towards the matter didn't help either," Charles replied sharply.

"My argumentative nature? Did you mean my nature of keeping a person safe from the people that brought about their torture at a young age," Sean said, Charles clenching his jaw.

"Professor."

The pair turned to look at the two teenagers standing together; Kurt's hand in Samantha's with his tail wrapped around her waist.

"There you are," Charles said with a relieved sigh "Samantha, about your p-."

"I want to talk to them."

Charles snapped his mouth shut; both of the older men giving her surprised looks. They had not expected such a definitive response so quickly.

"Kurt's going to come with me," Samantha said, not questioning; she was simply stating the facts "And could you get Naomi? I'd feel better if she was here too."

Charles nodded and placed his finger to his temple; not inquiring why she was suddenly firm in her convictions about this.

It was quiet for a long moment; Charles shutting his eye to focus to find Naomi's mind and tell her to come back.

Suddenly he opened his eyes; a funny expression on his face.

"… Samantha, you know I would call her back unless she was doing something very important, and this one…"

"What, are they getting nasty?" Sean asked sarcastically; Charles not heeding his words in the slightest as he placed his finger to his temple again. This time, the Professor gently told Samantha the exact reason he wasn't going to call Naomi back.

Samantha's eyes widened and her mouth opened the slightest bit before she shut it quickly and seemed to shake off her surprise.

"Don't bother her," Samantha agreed quietly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sean asked, seemingly cooled down and in a more sympathetic mood.

Samantha took a deep breath before she shook her head; Sean lowering his eyes slightly.

"You'll get wound up," Samantha said, Sean not even trying to debate that one.

"How about Jubilee? Or Jean or Ororo?" Sean offered, Samantha smiling softly.

"I don't need the cavalry, Sean."

.

"She'll speak with you."

Rita could've cried right then; she was going to see her baby again.

"She has some conditions, though," Professor Xavier said.

"Whatever she wants," Lee said, Rita hearing the way he was trying to hold back his own thankful and excited emotions.

"I will be present until she dismisses me as well as Kurt; her f-," Professor Xavier paused and thought about it for a moment "Well, I suppose he's her boyfriend now; forgive the slip of the tongue. All of that occurred while I was in DC."

"That's fine," Rita reassured, having a moment to consider how her daughter had grown; of course, logically, she knew that Samantha was eighteen and legally an adult. But, hearing the way the Professor had casually said that she was dating someone had thrown her for a loop; that little girl she'd known had a _boyfriend._

They'd seen a few boys around the school; a few of them passing through the room they were told to wait in with looks that ranged from curious to outright dark. Rita got a feeling that those ones knew who they were and weren't so quick to forgive what they'd done to a fellow student; maybe one of them was her boyfriend. Maybe the one with sunglasses that had walked through the room with a girl in a yellow jacket; both of the pair had given them _very_ dirty looks as they walked past. Sure, he was white, but Rita _highly_ doubted that mutants cared much about the color of a person's skin.

As she thought that, she couldn't help but notice the way Professor Xavier's lip twitched and he readjusted himself in his wheelchair.

"Are you ready to meet her?"

And that was it, wasn't it? They weren't going to be seeing their daughter again; they were going to be meeting an _adult_ woman for the first time. It didn't matter that they'd raised her when she was small; she'd had ten years to grow and change and become a person with her own thoughts and aspirations.

"Yes, we're ready."

.

She was average sized with her dark curls teased into the big hair of the era; her form borrowing a little bit of the curviness her mother had had as a young woman. Her lips were full like both of her parents, but were currently pulled into a considering frown as she took in the two people sitting before her. Her eyes were big, but it was hard to categorize them as doe as she was giving the pair that had raised her thoughtful but suspicious looks.

This was their daughter.

They were looking at the woman they had thought had died as a child; there seemed to be nothing else that could surprise them right now.

But, this was a school for mutants; of course there was something to surprise them.

Over the years of working with mutants, they'd encountered a few with physical manifestations; mostly tattoos, the occasional spikes, or something of the like. And of course, working so hard within the community, they'd heard much about the mutant that had saved the president: Mystique.

But, they'd never seen a physical mutation to _this_ degree.

And, most importantly, the boy with blue skin, a tail, and fangs had his three digit hand wrapped around their daughter's.

So, _boyfriend._

There was their daughter standing in front of them; more comfortable curled up to someone that most people would say looked like a demon than with her parents.

"What do you want?"

Their baby's voice sliced through the heavy silence; her tone clearly full of held back emotion. Not the type of tone that meant she was happy to see them; the type that conveyed years of pent up resentment.

Rita opened and closed her mouth, but uttered no sound; for years, she'd imagine this exact moment, but now that her baby was really right in front of her? What could she say to her that would make up for the past ten years? What could make up for handing her right over to the people that wanted to hurt her?

She snorted and looked away as neither of them answered; a heavy layer cynicism over her features.

"Of course."

 _"Samantha."_

Her eyes snapped to Lee; a funny look in their brown hue as she took him in.

 _"What do you want?"_ She demanded; the emotion flowing over the edge.

"To see you. We-We wanted to see you," Rita said, standing up to try to get her feelings across, but immediately sitting back down when the young woman took a step back and her boyfriend took a step forward.

A tense silence filled the room; none of them knowing what to do after that.

"We just wanted to see you… We just wanted to know you're alright," Rita said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No thanks to you," Samantha replied, angry tears building in her eyes as she hissed her response.

Suddenly, Samantha's boyfriend disappeared, leaving behind a black smoke and a funny sound; the blue boy reappearing seconds later with a tissue box.

"Thanks, Kurt," Samantha murmured, taking one of the offered tissues and gently wiping her eyes.

"Of course, Samanzha," Kurt replied, his voice heavy with emotion and thick with what seemed to be a German accent.

"… We never wanted you to get hurt," Rita said softly after Samantha seemed to pull herself together a little bit "We didn't realize what we were doing. We were… ignorant."

"So?" Samantha replied, balling the tissue up in her hand "That forgives what happened to me?"

"No, no, she didn't mean that," Lee reassured "What we did was… unforgivable."

Samantha gave the pair a dirty look.

"Did you two come here just to feel sorry for yourselves?"

"This isn't about us," Rita protested, feeling any chance at being in her daughter's life slipping away for the second time "We just wanted to make sure our baby was okay."

Samantha's face went stony and she seemed to grow in size as she stared down at them.

"How is this _not_ about you two? If you really only cared about me being okay, then when Charles told you that I was alive and happy, you would've _never come here._ You wouldn't have come to my home and disrupted my life if it was about me; it was to make sure you weren't the parents that got their kid killed. It was to-to alleviate your _guilt._ All of this isn't about _me;_ it's about your _baby_."

The door slamming behind Samantha shook them all to the core.

.

Kurt stood in the doorway of Samantha's bedroom; the young woman he called his girlfriend laying in her bed with her back to him.

"Are they gone?"

Kurt jumped slightly; he hadn't realized she'd known he was standing there. But, her watery words had been just loud enough for him to hear them.

"Ja."

It was quiet except for the soft sounds of sniffles coming from the girl curled under the covers. Kurt frowned and went to stand beside her bed; not wanting to do anything that made her uncomfortable or unhappy.

"Zhey left zhier phone number and zhere address; zhey said zhat it doesn't matter, zhat zhey'd alvays be happy to hear from you."

Kurt winced as Samantha shook with a fresh bout of tears; maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"Was I wrong?" She managed to choke out.

"Of course not, Liebling; vhatever you felt vas right vas right. You didn't do anyzhing vrong."

Samantha turned over and allowed Kurt to see her tear stained cheeks; her lower lip trembling as Kurt kneeled down on the floor to be at eye level with her.

"You're too nice to me," Samantha said quietly.

"You deserve zhe entire vorld being nice to you," Kurt replied, Samantha giving a watery, surprised giggle; the young mutant suddenly holding her covers up for Kurt to join her.

"C'mere," she said, Kurt hesitantly climbing in to the bed and lying stiffly as she curled up around him "This okay?"

"Ja, of course zhis is okay. Zhis doesn't bozher _you?"_

"You're a real silly blueberry sometimes, Kurt."

.

.

.

The only sound that filled the apartment was the ticking of a clock and the quiet breaths of the couple that occupied it.

"How much longer?"

Naomi Maximoff leaned to look at the wall clock that was in the hallway; the young woman's back resting against the cabinets under the sink while her husband leaned against the bathtub.

"Few more minutes," she replied, Peter groaning and making her laugh softly.

"This has been the longest fifteen minutes of my life," he said, Naomi giggling "And you know that's saying a lot for me."

Silence fell between the couple; their legs knocking against each other's as they waited.

"Do you think they'll be like us?" Peter questioned his wife gently.

"Peter, don't get your hopes up; I don't think I'm actually-," Naomi said, trying to keep Peter's excitement in check; she didn't want him to be heartbroken.

"I know, I know," Peter replied "Just, when it happens."

Naomi sighed slightly and gave him a soft smile.

"It'll be pretty hard for them to not be a mutant; not with the genes running in our families," Naomi said, Peter chuckling.

"I meant… I want them to look like you," Peter said, Naomi smiling softly.

"Is this your way of admitting to me you want a girl?" Naomi asked, Peter snorting; the silver haired man readjusting on the cold, tile floor of the bathroom.

"Baby, a boy would be lucky to look like you."

Peter grinned as she threw her head back and laughed hard at that; he always loved making his girl laugh.

"I don't really care what they look like," Naomi admitted, still giggling slightly "Except, maybe… I wouldn't mind if they picked up the gene that runs in you and Lorna."

Peter ran his fingers through his hair as he smiled; even after ten years, he still felt a little giddy whenever Naomi's love of his silver locks came up.

"How about red? Wade would love that," Peter said, Naomi giggling.

"I don't think it matters what the hair color is; Wade's gonna love them," Naomi countered.

"I think maybe we shouldn't let him babysit," Peter joked.

"Agreed."

Suddenly, the beeping sound coming from the kitchen made them both jump; the timer on the oven just went off.

It was time.

Naomi stood first and grabbed the little stick that was face down on the sink; not looking at the side that had the answer to the question that had been ringing in her head all day long. The young woman turned around and faced her husband, who was standing and looking at her with thinly veiled excitement mixed with intense anxiety.

"It's probably negative. Like, ninety-five percent chance it's negative."

"I know, Baby; just look, please," Peter said, bouncing nervously.

Naomi took a deep breath and looked at the small stick; holding it in a way that didn't allow Peter to see. Peter found himself chewing on his nails; a habit he thought he'd broken a long time ago.

Naomi looked up at him; her big, blue eyes looking strangely shiny in a way Peter couldn't place as excitement or disappointment.

"Pete?"

Peter swallowed hard; her voice was indiscernible.

"Yeah?"

Naomi held up the pregnancy test so he could see the results.

"You're going to be a dad."


	12. Somebody's Baby - Jackson Browne

_1978_

 _._

Naomi stared at the imposing door in front of her; the young woman taking a deep breath before reaching up and firmly knocking on the white wood.

The twenty-one year old forced a smile when the door swung open and revealed her mother; a surprised expression crossing the older woman's face before being replaced with a forced smile.

"She did invite me," Naomi said, commenting on her mother's expression "And I said I would come."

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Parker said, ushering her youngest daughter inside; the blonde ignoring the looks she was receiving from the other women there "She's in the backyard. Did you bring a-?"

Naomi shoved an envelope into Mrs. Parker's hand while giving her a look.

"I'm not an animal."

Mrs. Parker gave her a tight smile and walked away to go put the envelope with the others and convene with one of her friends; the young woman meandering through her childhood home and giving small smiles to the church women she vaguely remembered. Naomi grabbed a finger sandwich as she passed by the platter before pushing out the back door and into the yard; the blonde woman nibbling on the lackluster roast beef and white bread as she ventured towards the party tent.

Finally, she saw the person she was looking for seated at one of the folding tables with a few women around her age sitting nearby. Naomi gently placed her hand on her shoulder; the older woman jumping slightly at the contact.

"Hey, Anna."

"Hi," Anna said, sounding slightly surprised and slowly standing up.

"Oh, you don't have to-." But before Naomi could finish protesting, her sister was standing and pulling her into a hug that was impeded by Anna's _enlarged_ stomach.

"Um, congrats; I haven't seen you since you announced it," Naomi said, Anna smiling to let her know she appreciated what she said.

"Yeah, we haven't seen each other for a while," the older sister agreed.

"Here, Naomi, I finished eating," one of Anna's friend's said, once again not allowing Naomi to protest before she was gone; the blonde awkwardly sitting down and regretting not grabbing more food when she was in the kitchen.

"So, Naomi; how've you been?" Naomi recognized this friend; she would come around their when she was in high school. She had what looked to be a one year old on her lap; the young woman bouncing the child absentmindedly as she gave Naomi a funny look.

"Good," Naomi said with a forced smile.

"I'd say more than good if we're going off your left ring finger," another one of Anna's friends said, Naomi sighing slightly and berating herself for not removing it despite that she knew she should; the idea of removing the diamond on her finger had made her pouty, so she'd stupidly left it on.

"Yeah," Naomi said awkwardly, toying with it and not noticing how Anna turned to face her.

"You didn't tell me you were engaged," Anna said softly, Naomi giving her an apologetic look.

"It hasn't been long."

"So," a third friend said, leaning her chin on her hand and giving Naomi a patronizing look "Who is it?"

"Peter," Naomi said, knowing this girl knew who she'd been dating since high school.

"Oh," she replied, sounding surprised "I didn't think he was the marrying type."

"I wouldn't want to marry anyone else," Naomi said with a shrug; noticing out of the corner the way her sister's head bowed and quickly changing the subject "So, I haven't heard anything about when you told Donavon or Mom and Dad."

"Well, Mom burst into tears of course and Dad hugged me and shook Donavon's hand," Anna said with a small shrug.

"What about Donavon?" Naomi asked, giving her sister something close to a genuine smile.

"Oh, well, he smiled, of course, and hugged me tightly."

It was quiet for a moment before Naomi realized that that was the end of it.

"Oh, that's… sweet."

.

 _1983_

 _._

Peter was crying into her shoulder.

Naomi could feel his tears on her shirt; it wasn't as torrential as Naomi knew he could get, but it was on its way to being closer to bawling.

The young woman gently kissed his hair before she leaned her head on his; Naomi rubbing circles on his back as he gripped the back of her shirt. Naomi shut her eyes tightly as she felt her own tears work up as she considered how her life had led this point, but here she was; her perfect husband who she loved very much was crying joyfully because of the little plus sign on a tiny stick.

"I love you," Peter murmured, Naomi smiling as she thought about how if he'd cried like this ten years ago he would've apologized profusely; he had no qualms with being emotional with her anymore.

"I love you too," Naomi replied, her voice shaking.

.

 _"I Put a Baby in You! I-I-I Put a Baby in You! I Put a Baby in You! I-I-I Put a Baby in You!"_

All Naomi could do was try to resist the smile that was trying to push through while her husband danced around their apartment and sang a song he'd written himself. The blonde woman was sat at the table and eating the Chicken Caesar Salad Peter had made for her when she told him she was hungry.

 _"Th-Th-There's a Baby in You! Th-Th-There's a Baby in You! Th-Th-There's a Baby in You and It's Mine!"_

Naomi couldn't hold it in anymore and she grinned as she leaned her chin on her hand and watched her husband's ridiculous movements that couldn't be categorized as dancing.

"Peter!" Naomi called, her husband running forward and dropping down onto his knees in front of her; the silver jacket clad arms that were resting on her thighs serving as a pillow for Peter.

"Yes?" He asked, grinning up at her.

Naomi paused for a moment and gently tucked a strand of his silver hair behind his ear; the woman taking in the man whose child she was carrying.

"You know how much I love you, right?" She asked softly, Peter's excited mood simmering down into something softer, like before.

"I'd say it's about as much as I love you."

The couple smiled at each other for a moment.

"What should we name them?" Peter asked, Naomi laughing sweetly.

"Peter, we've got _months."_

"I know, I know… Peter Jr. if it's a boy," Peter stated, Naomi giving him a look.

"We're not naming our child what I've heard you call your penis before."

Peter's mouth shut before he nodded slowly.

"That certainly narrows down the choices."

Naomi giggled and gently kicked Peter in the leg; the man smiling back and gently massaging his wife's thighs. They allowed the comfortable silence fill the room for a little while before Naomi's stomach made an embarrassingly loud sound; Peter chuckling and reaching to pull the chair behind him closer so he could sit on it. The young man grabbing the fork before Naomi could and stabbed a piece of lettuce and chicken; holding up the food to Naomi's mouth and the blonde woman smiling slightly before eating the offered food.

"No airplane?" She asked with her mouth full, sending Peter into a fit of giggles.

.

"We should tell people."

Naomi looked down at the man curled up against her; their food had long since been finished and the pair were cuddling in front of the TV.

"Aren't we supposed to wait?" Naomi asked, Peter humming slightly "At least until I go to the Doc, right?

Peter disappeared for a moment before reappearing with the phone to his ear with the base in one hand; Naomi cocking her head as she watched as he called someone.

"Hello, I'd like to make an appointment."

It took everything in Naomi's power not to flip at at Peter's impression of her; the high pitched voice he was putting on for the receptionist making Naomi's sides hurt with held in laughter.

"Naomi Maximoff… Yes… When's the soonest I can get in?" Peter gave an over the top eye roll; alerting Naomi to the fact that it wasn't as soon as Peter would like "Alright, thank you!"

Peter hung up and huffed; Naomi applauding her husband while giggling.

"Oscar worthy. When's my appointment?"

"A _week,"_ Peter whined, punching the buttons on the phone to call someone else.

"Who're you-."

"Hey, Nicky; you got obstetricians at the Triskilion?"

.

"I hate this place."

Peter's lips curled slightly at Naomi's uncomfortable words; the young woman readjusting on the paper placed on top of the bed.

"It's like a doctor's office, but I always think someone's going to arrest me," Naomi added, Peter chuckling and hopping up beside Naomi; knocking his foot against hers.

"I'd like to see them try."

Naomi chuckled before smiling over at her husband; the man leaning in and gently pressing his lips to hers.

"Should I come back later?"

Naomi and Peter broke apart and looked over at the doctor who'd just entered the room; an amused smile playing on her cheeks.

"Sorry; got bored," Naomi offered, Peter chuckling as the doctor smiled wider.

"Well, then I'll be sure to keep you entertained. My name's Doctor Lorenz and a little birdy told me that you think you're pregnant," she said with a smile as the couple beamed.

"Did that birdy have an eye patch?" Peter asked, Doctor Lorenz giving him a look.

 _"You_ need to go wait in the lobby," she said, Peter pouting "We'll be done in here before you know it."

Peter huffed before gently kissing Naomi's cheek and disappearing; Doctor Lorenz seeming completely unsurprised.

"So, let's figure out if your home test was shit or not."

.

Vanessa pulled out her hair rollers; the woman fluffing her curls slightly before she grabbed a tube of lipstick and applied the bright pigment on her lips. She had to head to work soon and she was preparing for it.

 ** _RING_**

Vanessa jumped slightly as the phone sliced through the silence of her apartment; the dark haired woman sighing as she looked at the smudge of bright pink on her chin.

She jumped up and grabbed the phone while she wiped at the blotch with a tissue.

"Hello?" She asked, her tone slightly annoyed.

"Hey, it' Naomi; is Dad there?"

Vanessa smiled slightly and felt her annoyance disappear; she hadn't been able to talk to Naomi since she'd called to tell her Dad that she wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

"Sorry, Mimi, Wade's out."

Vanessa smiled slightly as she held the phone with her shoulder; sitting back down at her vanity and grabbing her mascara. She slowly applied it to her lashes as she made her offer.

"I can take a message."

"Sure," Naomi said, something funny in her voice; too mischievous to be trusted "Can you tell him I'm pregnant?"

It was silent for a moment; the only sound being the mascara tube hitting the floor as Vanessa froze.

"Still there?" Naomi asked, still amused.

 _"What?!"_

"Oh, she's still there," Naomi said slightly away from the phone; Peter must be there.

 _"You're What?!"_

"Pregnant. You know, baby in my tummy."

" _Gertrude Naomi Maximoff, I swear to god!"_

.

Magda moved around the kitchen; getting her lunch together in the silent house. Back when Peter was a teenager, she would've killed for this type of quiet, but now that her children had all moved out and had their own lives… Sometimes she missed the rowdiness of Naomi and Peter causing trouble while Wanda and Lorna laughed in the background.

Magda set down her plate right when there was a knock on the door; the woman who'd recently turned fifty wiping her hands off and heading towards the front door.

"Hi, Mama."

Magda took in the expression of her son and his wife; the same look they'd give her when they were teenagers when they'd stolen something and were _insisting_ they hadn't. Well, it seems she'd gotten what she'd wanted; she was tempted to shut the door on them.

"What'd you do?" Magda demanded, Peter giving her a wounded look.

"Nothing," Naomi offered, Magda giving her a suspicious look.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"That's your fault, not ours," Peter countered, Magda rolling her eyes and allowing the pair into her home.

"What are you two up to?" Magda asked as the couple made themselves at home; Naomi curling up on her couch and sending a look to Peter "How's Lorna doing?"

"Good, she likes the school," Peter said, flipping through the issue of _Vogue_ that had been sitting on the coffee table.

"She won't admit it though," Naomi added, Magda snorting in understanding.

"Like how you two won't admit something's up?" She asked, standing on the other side of the coffee able.

"Mama," Peter complained, Magda sighing and looking with narrowed eyes between the couple.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Mama!"

.

Isaac ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back in his desk chair; tapping his pen on the desk as he stared at the legal papers in front of him. The man sighing before smiling as he felt a hand slide across his shoulders and the press of a cheek on his hair.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked, pressing her lips against his hair.

"Yeah, just tired," Isaac said, reaching around to rub Wanda's back.

"Take a break," the dark haired woman offered, Isaac sighing.

"Can't; I need to finish this before Thursday," He said, making it Wanda's turn to sigh; the dark haired woman pushing his arm out of the way so she could sit on his lap.

"What're you working on?" Wanda asked, leaning back against Isaac's chest.

"Basic stuff; dude fired this mother of three from her job because she can change radio stations with her mind… We'll win, it's just _tedious."_

Wanda absentmindedly rubbed the hand that Isaac had resting on her abdomen as she looked down at the papers spread across the desk.

"You know how proud I am of you, right?"

Isaac smiled and buried his face in Wanda's dark hair; feeling warmth spread in his chest.

"Yes, but it's still nice to hear it."

Wanda chuckled and turned so she was looking Isaac in the eye; the couple's smiles melting away after a moment. Isaac leaned in and kissed his wife; the dark haired woman trembling slightly in his arms as she knew where this was going.

They broke apart for a moment so Wanda could fully turn around and straddle Isaac; the man smiling and leaning his head back to take her in.

"Seems I _can_ get you to take a break."

Isaac chuckled and placed his hand on the back of Wanda's neck to pull her into another kiss; deeper and with more expectation this time.

 ** _RING_**

They broke apart and both huffed in annoyance.

"We can just ignore it," Isaac offered.

 ** _RING_**

They exchanged a look before Wanda slipped off of Isaac's lap; Isaac pouting as she began to walk away.

"You better be back quick, Mrs. Maximoff."

"Like the wind, Mr. Maximoff."

Isaac smiled as he watched her hips sway until she disappeared into the living room; the man sighed as he turned back to his work and nearly groaned.

He desperately tried to focus on the horribly boring legal procedures he needed to go over, but kept getting distracted by the soft sounds of his wife speaking on the phone; far more interested in thinking about Wanda than anything else.

Her soft hair, her pink lips, her beautiful voice-.

 _"YOU'RE WHAT?!"_

.

"So, you two, like, make out and shit?"

Samantha and Kurt both looked mortified while Lorna seemed unaffected by the way her words had embarrassed the teens.

"I saw it," Scott said, grinning as the teenage couple became more and more uncomfortable.

"Leave them alone," Jean spoke up "Just because you two can't get a date with the people _you_ want doesn't mean you can take it out on people who can."

Scott became uncomfortable himself while Lorna gave Jean a dark look; Jubilee taking in the interaction with a raised eyebrow.

"Oooh," Jubilee said, getting excited "Lorna's got a crush! Lorna's got a crush!"

"Keep your mouth shut, Carrot Top," Lorna hissed, Jean putting her hands up in surrender.

"Is it Ed? Or is it Patrick? Harry? Noah? Ernesto? Jesse? Ooh, is it a teacher? Is it a Hank?" Jubilee questioned in rapid fire, Lorna eyes shut as she clearly held back from snapping "Is it Sc- No, it isn't Scott."

"Hey!" Scott said, offended.

"Is it Alex?" Jubilee asked, Lorna's eyes opening and giving the excitable teenager a dark look "It is, isn't?!"

"He's over twenty years older than me," Lorna stated.

"Sooo? Harrison Ford is twenty-three years older than me and I'm not about to let that stop me," Jubilee stated "Oh, it is Alex; I know it!"

"I don't have a crush on Alex," Lorna hissed.

"Methinks the Lady doth protest too much," Scott interjected with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up, Laser Eyes; that's not even quoted right," Lorna spat, Jubilee smiling wider as Scott pulled back slightly.

Before Jubilee could start insisting Lorna had a crush of the eldest Summers Brother again, the young woman with a white Mohawk entered the room; immediately taking in the tension in the room and frowning.

"What's wrong?" Ororo asked, Lorna opening her mouth to reply.

"Lorna has a crush on Alex!" Jubilee announced; Lorna's eyes widening before she gave Jubilee and angry look.

Ororo's frown changed from confused into something else.

"You have feelings for Alex Summers?"

"No," Lorna said to her friend before turning to Jubilee "I _don't."_

 _"Sure,"_ Jubilee said with a grin; Lorna's jaw clenching.

"Your brother is looking for you," Ororo spoke before leaving the room; Lorna huffing before following after her.

.

"This had better be good, because I need to kick Jubilee's-."

Lorna froze as she turned into her older brother's room; expecting to see her brother's mischievous expression but instead being greeted by Naomi and Peter looking happy _. Worryingly_ happy.

"Oh, god, what'd you two do?" Lorna asked.

Naomi and Peter exchanged a look; both of them smiling widely before turning back to Lorna.

"We didn't prepare how we're going to say it," Naomi admitted.

Lorna frowned in confusion as she tried to grasp what was going on: who did they prank? Who did they kill?

"Screw it," Peter said under his breath before looking Lorna in the eyes; the green haired woman's brow furrowing at the face Peter was making.

.

"Naomi's pregnant."

It was silent for a long moment; the couple in question shifting uncomfortably under the shocked gazes of their younger friends.

"… Jeez, guys, don't trample each other congratulating us," Peter said sarcastically, Naomi snorting as she took in the faces of their younger friends.

"… You're not… You _can't_ be _pregnant,"_ Scott said, his low tone horrified.

"Just because we're older than the rest of you doesn't mean we don't have working parts," Naomi replied.

"No, no; not that," Scott said "You two can't _raise_ a _child."_

"Why not?" Peter asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I-I saw you two eating a pint of ice cream with your bare hands, you can't-you can't…" Scott said, thinking of all of the childish shit they'd pulled in the time he'd known them while Naomi pouted and crossed her arms.

Peter opened his mouth to snap at Scott for being a dick and upsetting Naomi, but before he could, someone else spoke.

"Our mom worked nights when I was a kid, so Peter would make me dinner and Naomi would help me get ready for bed and read me a bed time story," Lorna said, her voice strange as she glowered at Scott "So, don't act like you know _shit,_ Summers."

It was deadly silent as Scott recoiled slightly under Lorna's death stare.

"Congratulations." Naomi smiled slightly as Samantha pulled her into a hug; the pair tightly embracing for a moment before the dark haired young woman pulled back and gave her a funny, soft smile "You two are going to be great parents."

"Glückwünsche," Kurt agreed, giving Naomi and Peter a smile in all its pointy glory.

"What're you hoping for?" Jean asked with a sweet smile; closing her book to give the couple her complete attention.

"We'd prefer, you know, a person, but we'd be happy with a Velociraptor or maybe a Tiger," Peter said, Nomi rolling her eyes indulgently and leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Well, if it's a girl, I have the perfect name," Jubilee said, Naomi giving her a look.

"Let me guess: Jubilation?" The younger girl grinned widely.

"It suits any gender, actually."

.

"I'm pregnant."

A large grin spread across the pale, freckled face of Sean Cassidy; the ginger reaching out to clap Peter on the arm.

"Good job knocking up a girl out of your league."

.

"Congratulations, you two; I'm certain your family will be very happy."

Naomi and Peter smiled sweetly at the man sat behind the desk; the Professor returning their smiles.

"If your child is half the person the pair of you are then they will be extraordinary."

The pleased smiles on the couple's faces changed; something akin to surprise taking over.

"Th… Thank you, Professor," Naomi said gently "That's really…"

"Yeah…" Peter agreed softly.

"It's only the truth," the Professor said, smiling "Anyway, I'm sure you have more people to inform of your pregnancy; I won't keep you."

"Yeah, thanks again, Professor," Peter said, grinning and putting his arm over Naomi's shoulder's as they left the office.

The moment the door had shut behind them, the Professor leaned back and rubbed his face.

"Extraordinary and a _pain in my ass."_


	13. Angel of the Morning - Juice Newton

Naomi's fingers ran through the silver locks of hair that had been in her husband's eyes moments before; the young man's cheek resting on her clavicle as he slept peacefully. He had woken her with soft, upset sounds in his sleep; Naomi immediately pulling Peter closer and comforting him in the hopes it would stop any nightmares he was having.

 _"Sh, I'm here, Baby; I'm here."_

Peter had quieted down and now Naomi was awake; the blonde smiling in soft amusement when his arm stretched out slightly so his hand was resting on her stomach. Even in his sleep, Peter was excited for what was coming.

Naomi pressed a kiss to the crown of Peters head before shutting her eyes and resting her cheek on his hair; the woman ready to go back to sleep now that she was certain he was going to be alright.

 _"Naomi."_

Naomi's eyes flew open at the sudden voice in her mind; the woman slowly sitting up and seeing Jean stood in the doorway of the room. The redhead's eyes were wide and frightened; the older woman frowning in worry.

"What is it?" Naomi whispered.

 _"There's someone in the house."_

Naomi nodded slowly and slipped quietly out of bed in an attempt to not wake her husband; the blonde wincing as her feet hit the wood floor slightly too loud for her liking. Once she was certain Peter was still asleep, she reached into her bedside table and pulled out the handgun she kept hidden from everyone except her husband.

Jean peered over Naomi's shoulder as they headed downstairs and towards the only current source of light in the house: the kitchen.

Through her sleep heavy eyes, Naomi managed to make out the outline of a man; the stranger's form only illuminated by the light of the fridge he was standing in front of.

Naomi slowly raised her gun; her finger on the trigger, which turned out to be a bad call when Jean jostled her slightly. The blonde's finger tightened just enough and the redhead gave a slight screech as the gun went off and hit the man in the shoulder.

"MOTHER _FUCKER!"_

Naomi's eyes widened and she leaned to flip on the light; revealing the kitchen and the man she'd just shot.

"Wouldya watch where you point that thing?!" Wade demanded, stalking forward and snatching the gun out of Naomi's hands "This is a very delicate apparatus and should not be used all willy-nilly!"

Wade waved his hands energetically as he spoke; the gun once again going off and the bullet burying in the ceiling.

"Well, everybody's awake now," Naomi said conversationally.

 _"Don't worry! Nobody's been shot!"_ Wade yelled, Naomi giving him a look.

It was tensely silent for a moment; Jean nervously looking between the pair that was staring at each other.

Wade was the first one to crack; the man in a hoodie and skinny jeans rushing forward to pull Naomi into a hug. Naomi giggled and returned the tight embrace; her father rubbing her back with the hand that was holding her gun.

"How ya been, Nomi-Omi-Lomi?" Wade asked, returning her gun before spinning back to the fridge "Eating well? Getting enough sleep? Breaking hearts?"

"The healthy amount," Naomi said, smiling slightly as she watched her father emerge from the fridge with his arms stacked high with food "What're you doing here?"

"Vanessa told me to swing by as soon as I got home; something about you needing to talk to me," Wade replied, dropping his armful of food onto the counter.

"Jean?" Naomi muttered, the confused redhead giving her a look "Could you go get Peter?"

Jean couldn't get out of the room faster; Naomi moseying over to Wade and hopping up on the counter beside where he was assembling a sandwich. The young woman scrunched her nose as she watched her father slather mayo on top of peanut butter before dropping a few slices of liverwurst and onions on top of the condiments.

Wade brushed aside the utensils and food so he too could hop up on the counter beside his daughter; the older man knocking her leg with his as he took a big bite of his sandwich and gave a small moan.

"So good. Want some?"

Naomi scrunched up her nose again and shook her head; of course Peter's progeny would cause her this much of a problem so early on. If Wade picked up on how she refused the offered food despite the fact that prior to this she was always down to try one of his creations, he didn't mention it.

"So, what's up?" Wade asked, taking a big bite of his concoction and sending his daughter a look.

"Oh, you know…" Naomi shrugged as she played with the counter edge "I cut off an arm and it grows back; stuff like that."

 _"Buuuuulllshiiiittt!"_ Wade sang _way_ too loudly and high pitched "Vanessa wouldn't kick me out of the house to come here unless there was some real _28 Days_ shit going on; c'mon, spill it. Something bigger is going on in this crypt."

"Well…"

"Wade?"

The Wilsons' heads both snapped to the doorway; Naomi's face softening into a gentle smile as she took in her husband's sleep mussed hair and the thick rimmed glasses perched on his nose.

"Rise and shine!" Wade called, Peter groaning slightly as he shuffled forward; dropping the glasses on the counter beside Naomi so he could bury his face in her stomach. Naomi smiled indulgently and gently played with his hair as Wade hopped off the counter.

"Got anything to drink?" Wade asked, opening the fridge yet again but not reaching inside.

"There's pop in that cupboard," Naomi said, Wade shutting the fridge door with his hip and walking to where Naomi had gestured.

"Grab me a Coke," Peter said, his voice muffled by Naomi's belly.

"What's with this place and keeping soft drinks at room temperature?" Wade asked, tossing one of the bottles to Peter; the silver haired man catching it easily "Yo, Sansa, got ice powers?"

Naomi looked up to see Jean standing in the doorway; the young woman looking confused and slightly frightened as she shook her head no.

"Damn, guess that gag is gonna take another twenty," Wade said as he removed the top and took a swig "Ah, tastes like Richard Simmons after a six hour filming day: delicious."

"Here, ya big baby," Naomi said, passing her father a cup of ice before pouring Peter's into one; her husband giving her a smile when she passed him the glass "Need something, Jean?"

"I told the Professor your… somebody is here," Jean replied "He groaned and told me to go back to bed."

"Sounds about right; night, Jean," Naomi said with a smile.

"Yeah, good night, Famke-Knockoff," Wade added as Jean gave Naomi a look and left "Okay, you've hoedowned around the question enough: why'd Vanessa send me here?"

The Maximoffs exchanged a look before turning back to Naomi's father; Peter reaching to grab his glasses so he could put them back on. The silver haired man wanted to get a good look at this.

"Sooo…" Naomi said slowly "There's no easy way to say this."

Wade gave an over the top sigh.

"Okay, who do you want me to kill? Professor McBaldy? Vengeful MetalMan?"

"What?" Naomi exclaimed "No!"

"We wouldn't need your help with that," Peter added.

"Just saying, if you two ever wanted to take over this joint, say the word and I am-."

"I'm _pregnant!"_

Dead silence filled the kitchen; Wade's eyes flickering between Peter rubbing his face slightly to hide his amused smile and Naomi looking at him with her big blue eyes.

Finally, he broke the shocked silence.

"You're-You're-You're-You've gotta a bun in the oven?" Wade's voice uncharacteristically quiet but increasing in volume as he continued to speak "Expecting? Preggers? Eating for two? Harboring a fugitive?"

After each euphuism Naomi nodded; her small smile growing larger and larger each time, though Wade's face continued to stay slack in shock.

It was quiet for a moment, Wade looking at Naomi with wide eyes before he suddenly rounded on Peter.

"The _fuck_ have you been doing with my daughter, Maximoff?"

Naomi gave her father a look; the mutant woman trying to figure out where to even start with that question while her husband thought about his answer for a moment.

"The fuck. I've been doing the fuck with your daughter."

Wade opened his mouth before shutting it; the scarred man nodding in allowance at that response. He then stepped forward to where Naomi was sitting on the counter; Wade poking her stomach with a little too much force.

"Ow!" Naomi protested, slapping his finger away.

"There's a little guy in there?"

"Or girl," Naomi added, Wade poking her again and making her slap his hand away again "Knock it off."

Suddenly, Wade leaned in close to Naomi's stomach; the younger woman looking down at him with a surprised expression.

 _"Hey, there, little guy!"_ Wade said in a high pitched voice "I'm your abuelo!"

"Quit talking to my uterus, dude," Naomi said, amusement plain in her voice as Wade straightened up.

"I'm not; I'm talking to my spawn's spawn!" Wade countered before leaning back down "Right, my lil burrito?"

"I thought _I_ was your lil burrito," Naomi replied, putting her hands on her hips and giving her father a look.

"Aw, don't get jelly; you'll always be my lil burrito," Wade said, throwing his arm over her shoulder and squeezing her "But, I'm excited for this new _littler_ lil burrito."

Naomi smiled slightly before leaned her head on her father's shoulder and Wade rested his head on hers.

Peter smiled slightly as he took in the sweet sight of the father-daughter pair; the silver haired man realizing that this was his queue.

"I'm gonna go back to bed," Peter spoke up, speeding forward to kiss Naomi on the cheek; the woman gently running her fingers through his silver locks.

"Do you-?" She started, Peter smiling at her reassuringly.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Peter said, waving his hand nonchalantly "See ya, Wade. Night, Ami."

"Good night," Naomi said with a small smile.

"Sweet dreams are made of you!" Wade called, Peter chuckling as he walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

Once Peter was gone, Naomi slid off the counter and took a seat at one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"So, I've been trying to convince Peter of the name Freddie if-."

"What was that about?" Wade asked, Naomi frowning at the sudden interruption and shift in his tone of voice.

"What was what about?" Naomi replied.

"Why wouldn't Peter Maxipad be fine?" Wade expanded, sitting across from Naomi at the table; the blonde woman sighing slightly.

"Peter's been having some nightmares lately is all," she said with a shrug.

"Mhm," Wade said, sounding incredulous at Naomi's flippant attitude "About?"

"Me dying," Naomi said with another shrug.

"And he's been keeping you up?" Wade guessed as he took a bite of his sandwich, Naomi sending him a curious look "Pardon my French, but you look like a smacked ass."

"He sometimes wakes me up," Naomi confirmed.

"Not getting your eight hours can't be good for the baby," Wade said conversationally, the merc noticing how Naomi's entire body tensed at those words "Unless… that's not the _only_ reason you look like Michelle Pfeiffer took a rebar to the face."

"You sure know how to make me feel good about my appearance, Wade," Naomi snapped, Wade raising a non-existent eyebrow at her as she immediately simmered down "… I've been having some bad dreams too. Peter doesn't know."

"Do these dreams happen to contain the death of a certain silver haired devil?" Wade asked, Naomi only biting her nails "Or perhaps a certain _unborn_ silver haired devil?"

It was quiet for a moment; Naomi refusing to look her father and instead staring hard at the scratched wood of the table.

"I cut off an arm and it grows back."

Wade's brow furrowed at Naomi's raw voice before it clicked.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Naomi confirmed, her voice wobbling.

"Well… that's not the _worst_ thing, is it?" Wade said, desperately trying to cheer up his daughter but realizing that had not worked when she gave him a pained look.

"I don't want to watch my child die, Wade."

"Do you think I want to?" Wade countered, silence falling between the pair for a second; the scarred man swallowing hard before speaking again "Listen, just because you share a certain enhancement with Brawny Paper Canadian and I don't mean you share all of it."

Naomi nodded slightly in something closer to acknowledgement than agreement and rubbed her nose with her sleeve; her blue eyes focused on the table once again.

 _"And,"_ Wade added, Naomi's eyes flickering up to him "Whether you like it or not, you're gonna have to tell Speedy Gonzales that he's not the only one that's been having a hard time snoozing."

Naomi sighed and leaned back in her chair; the blonde woman running a hand through her curls before nodding in acknowledgement once again.

"Thanks," Naomi murmured after a moment; Wade smiling at her in a familiar way.

"'Course." Quiet filled the room for a moment "And if you don't name them Wade I'm disowning you."

Wade grinned as Naomi's laughter filled the kitchen.

.

Peter smiled slightly as he felt the bed dip down beside him and the warmth of another person curl around him. The silver haired man reached up to gently run his fingers through her curls; Naomi snuggling more into his chest.

"Wade went home?" Peter guessed, Naomi humming softly.

"He said he'll be here in a second if I call," she mumbled as she began to trace patterns on Peter's stomach.

"Hmm," Peter hummed before speaking with amusement plain in his voice "Wouldn't get any sleep if he decided to crash here."

Peter frowned slightly at Naomi's silence at that statement; the mutant wondering if his wife had fallen asleep that quickly.

Naomi suddenly pushed herself up; the woman resting on one of her elbows and looking down at her husband's confused and worried expression.

"I need to talk to you about something, Peter."


	14. Under Pressure - Queen

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?" Naomi asked, most of her body obscured by the fridge she was digging in.

"Growing up with Wade," Jubilee expanded, leaning a little bit to get a peek over the door to see the older woman. Ever since Naomi's father had come to visit, the students had been bombarding her with questions about him and his occupation.

"I didn't grow up with Wade," Naomi said, straightening up and shutting the fridge.

"Who'd you grow up with?" Jubilee asked as Naomi opened the freezer.

"My mom and my stepdad," she replied, reaching in and pulling out a container of cookie dough ice cream.

"You never mention them," the teenager said, Naomi shrugging as she crossed the kitchen to the drawers.

"Dad cheated on my Mom with his secretary, Mom cheated on my Dad with Wade and got pregnant, neither of them told anyone, and I find out that the man who I thought was my father for sixteen years wasn't actually."

"That sucks," Jubilee said sympathetically.

"It's okay; I was glad to get a different Dad," Naomi said, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a spoon. But, before she could dig into her treat, the pint disappeared from her hands and instead she held an apple.

Naomi annoyance was clear in the sigh and the name she called out.

"Peter!"

The man in question moseyed around the corner and he gave his wife a suspiciously innocent expression.

"Yes, Dear?"

Naomi held up the fruit and gave Peter a look; her husband once again giving her an innocent look.

"What a healthy choice, Baby," he said, Naomi leveling him with a withering glare.

"Pietro Django Maximoff." Peter swallowed hard; she only used his full name when she was pissed "If you don't give me back the ice cream, I _swear_ to _god_ I will not have sex with you for the rest of this pregnancy."

 _"Ew."_

The Maximoffs looked over at the high school student in their presence, Jubilee's nose scrunched up at the two of them.

"Don't be a prude," Naomi said as she sent Jubilee a sarcastically amused look.

"This is worse than Lorna."

The couple exchanged a look before returning to looking at Jubilee; the teenager seemingly realizing her mistake and making towards the door. Before she could escape, though, Peter had his hands wrapped around her upper arms and was escorting her back to where Naomi was standing.

"What did you mean by that?" Naomi asked, crossing her arms at the guilty looking Jubilee.

"Nothing. Just, you know, she's gross," Jubilee said, shrugging her shoulders and grinning uncomfortably.

 _"Jubilation."_

Jubilee deflated slightly and looked between the two adults.

"If I tell you, do you promise not tell Lorna I told?" She asked, the pair nodding "Alright, so, we realized Lorna has a crush on somebody and I'm, like, 99.9% sure I know who it is."

"Well?" Peter asked, Jubilee shuffling.

"You'll get mad."

"Oh, god, it's not Scott, is it?" Naomi said, her eyes wide as Jubilee huffed.

"I said mad, not disgusted," she countered before sighing "She keeps saying she doesn't, but she definitely has a crush on him."

.

 _"Lorna Sally Maximoff!"_

The emerald haired young woman jumped slightly; exchanging a look with the white haired woman who sat beside her. Before either of them could utter a word, Naomi burst into the room with fire in her eyes.

"What'd I do?" Lorna asked, harkening back to a question her brother had asked many a time before.

"Can I speak with you?" Naomi asked, her voice not leaving any room for saying no _"Privately?"_

Lorna followed after her while sending Ororo a worried look. The pair exited the library and headed upstairs to Naomi and Peter's room. Naomi shut the door behind them and Lorna sighed as she tried to figure out exactly what she was in trouble for.

"So, I heard something interesting about you today," Naomi said, her voice taut.

"Yeah?" Lorna's reply guarded.

"Yeah, I heard that you have a crush on a certain Summers brother."

Lorna sighed and rolled her eyes at Naomi; the latter crossing her arms and returning the glare.

"Do you really believe that horseshit that Jubilee has been saying?"

"Should I?" Naomi countered, Lorna putting her hands on her hips.

 _"No."_

"Mhm."

Lorna looked to the ceiling and threw her hands up as she groaned in annoyance.

"Why doesn't anybody _listen_ to me when I say I _don't_ have a crush on Alex Summers?!"

"How did you know I meant Alex? I could've been talking about Scott," Naomi said, Lorna rolling her eyes so hard that it seemed like they were going to roll right out of her head.

"Obviously. In what universe would it be Scott?"

"The universe where you're into guys your age," Naomi offered, Lorna huffing.

"Is that why you're so fucking pissed? Because you think I'm into a guy who's, like, twenty years older than me?" She asked, her voice tight "My upbringing doesn't automatically make me a damaged girl."

"That's not what I'm saying," Naomi replied, her voice also getting higher.

"It certainly seems like it is," Lorna said, gaining steam "Just because Peter and you have daddy issues doesn't mean I do!"

Lorna turned on her heel and stomped out of the room while Naomi stood frozen in shock.

.

 _Stupid Naomi._

 _Stupid Jubilee._

 _Stupid everybody._

With each iteration Lorna's bedframe received another kick from its owner. The young woman in question gritting her teeth as her toes began to hurt from the constant beating of the bed, but she kept on in her rage.

"Lorna, if you would stop abusing my furniture, I would greatly appreciate it."

The nineteen year old whipped around to face the Professor, who smiled wanly despite her clenched fists and furious expression.

 _"What?"_ She demanded.

"When I sense one of my students is deeply upset, I will always check on them," Charles replied, his calm tone doing nothing in the face of the storm.

"You better not be looking in my head," Lorna snapped back, Charles putting his hands up.

"Of course not, My Dear," he said "But, is it too much to ask for you to tell me what has troubled you?"

"Everyone here is conspiring to drive me insane," Lorna said, stalking back and forth across the small room; unaware of how heavy the air was becoming with electromagnetic energy "They all keep _insisting_ I have a crush on Alex Summers. And it's all because they think I'm some fucked up girl with daddy issues, but I'm _not. I'm not!"_

"Nobody thinks that," Charles said gently.

"Yes, they _do!"_ Lorna yelled "Why else would Naomi flip her shit? Or Jubilee keep going on and on about me having a crush on a guy twenty years older than me? They all think I'm broken!"

"The only person who thinks you're broken is _you,_ Lorna."

Silence filled the room and for the first time since the beginning of their conversation, Lorna was still.

Charles sighed; he hadn't wanted to say that, but it seemed that it was the only way to get Lorna to listen.

"Lorna…"

"You said you weren't looking in my head," Lorna said, her voice small now, like she'd just been betrayed.

"I wasn't… not then, at least," Charles said "But I overhear things."

"Then you know everything, don't you." she sounded scared now and Charles's heart ached for her.

"Yes, I do… I don't… I don't understand why you seem to think I'll throw you out."

"I'm not normal," Lorna replied softly, plopping down onto her bed "I'm not right."

"You're not normal, yes," Charles agreed, moving his chair so he was directly in front of her "But that doesn't mean you're wrong or broken. Being different is nothing to be ashamed of, you should know that. Your feelings, no matter who they are for, are yours and they are just as legitimate as anyone else's."

Lorna looked down at where her hands were resting in her lap as quiet fell between the pair. Finally, after a moment, Charles reached forward and took her hands in his; Lorna looking up at him through her lashes in an attempt to hide the tear that was currently working its way down her cheek.

"Your feelings are not the product of not having a father."

Lorna's lower lip trembled before she suddenly moved forward and buried her face in Charles's shoulder. He pulled her into a tight embrace and let her shake while tears began to quickly fall.

"You are not broken."

.

"They are the size of a kidney bean."

When only silence followed that statement, Peter looked over at the woman he shared his bed with. Naomi was holding a book, Pet Sematary, but she was looking over it and into the distance. Peter laid his book, a parenting one, down on his chest and studied his wife's profile. After a moment of appreciation, Peter reached out and gently touched the back of his fingers to her cheek, which he pulled away slightly when Naomi jumped and looked over at him. He moved again and ran his thumb across her jawline. Naomi leaned into his touch and gave him a small smile. Peter reached down and took her hand in his; rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

"What's up?" He asked gently.

"Just thinking," Naomi murmured, looking down at where her hand was grasped in Peter's.

"Lorna?" Peter guessed, Naomi shrugging but still not looking up from their hands.

"Some of it."

Peter let go of Naomi's hand and sat up a bit more so he was even with her. He reached up and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear; letting his fingers linger on her cheek.

"And the rest of it?"

Naomi sighed and readjusted her position on the bed as she considered how to say this.

"Talking to Jubilee reminded me…" She said after a minute "I have to… I have to tell the rest of my family."

Peter took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair as he absorbed her words. In the back of his mind, he must've known this, but he hadn't truly thought about anyone other than Isaac and Wade.

"You don't have to tell anyone," he said, Naomi looking away from him as she thought.

"Yeah… but I should," she said, returning her eyes to him.

Peter sighed and grabbed both of the books that were resting on the covers and dropped them on the bedside table. He leaned against the headboard sideways so he could look at Naomi straight on.

"You have to stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"You're one to talk," Naomi muttered, looking away from him.

"Hey," Peter said, gently grabbing her chin with his right hand and turning her so she was looking at him again "I'm being serious. I know that… I know that there are some things that you have to worry about. Things that I can't make okay."

Naomi reached up to remove Peter's hand from her face and grasp it comfortingly.

"But," Peter continued "Your family… Tell them. Or don't tell them. Who cares? Just, no matter what you do, don't stress yourself."

Naomi gave Peter a soft smile, which he returned with one of his own.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"That's what I'm here for," Peter said casually, throwing his left arm over her shoulders while using the hand still in her hold to bring her closer.

"What're you doing?" Naomi asked, her smile implying she knew exactly what he was doing.

"Oh, I figured you needed a reminder of how amazing you are and that you deserve every good thing in the universe," Peter said, Naomi's smile growing wider.

"And how were you planning on doing that?"

"By fucking you into oblivion… obviously."

.

"Lorna!"

Ororo sent her closest friend a questioning look. She'd been able to tell that Lorna was tender about something, what with the way she had rarely spoke today and how her only smiles had been her small ones. Now that Lorna had winced, Ororo realized that maybe her sister-in-law had something to do with all this.

"What?" Lorna asked once Naomi had stopped in front of the pair, but her tone lacked the usual level of cynicism she wore so well.

"I'm sorry."

Both of the teenagers felt their eyebrows nearly hit their hairlines; it was not in character for Naomi to go and offer up apologies unless she had been _proven_ wrong. She even looked uncomfortable doing it as she shuffled under their scrutiny.

"What?" Lorna asked again, this time out of surprise.

"I'm sorry," Naomi repeated "I was a real bitch yesterday. I was just worried about the concept of you having a thing for a guy I had made out with, is all. But, it wasn't fair to you and I shouldn't've acted like that."

Lorna and Ororo exchanged a sideways look before they both focused back in on the older woman. Finally, Lorna reached out and gently pushed Naomi, which made her roll her eyes.

"I'm allowed to admit that I'm wrong," she said.

"Yeah, but you do it so _rarely,"_ Lorna replied, Naomi shrugging in allowance.

"Well, I figured I should get right with everything before I walk straight into the lions' den," she said, starting to walk away from the pair.

"Are you training in the Danger Room?" Ororo called after, thinking of how glitchy the training room had been lately.

"Nope," Naomi replied, turning around to face them but continuing to walk backwards "I'm gonna call my parents."

.

Naomi had been first: her youngest had ducked into that boy's car with a backpack over her shoulder and she never came back.

Michael had been next: he'd driven off in his own car and headed to the apartment they'd helped him pick out.

Then Isaac: he got a ride with Naomi and Peter, who took him to the airport for his flight to New York.

A few months later had been Joseph: they'd dropped him off at his dorm room.

Anna had been last: cans dragging behind the car that had _just married_ written on the rear windshield.

And now it was just them.

The house was too big; five whole bedrooms were now empty and no amount of office supplies and sewing machines could fill them up. Mrs. Parker had tried to turn Naomi's room into a sewing room when she first moved out, but it had felt wrong. Maybe part of her suspected, or at least hoped, that Naomi would come back. But, she never did and her room was still filled by the long unused furniture.

Michael's room became a study for Anthony and Isaac's a sewing room for her. Anna's and Joseph's became guest rooms, which was useful as Anna had a tendency to visit quite often with her kids.

But, 90% of the time, those rooms were empty. It was often just her in the house and even when Anthony was there, she still felt very much alone.

One of her friends had told her it was empty nest syndrome, but it had been seven years since the last one left and she still felt as vacant as her home.

She was cleaning up after dinner when the phone rang. She quickly switched off the water and hurried over, as she knew that Anthony wouldn't get it.

"Hello, Parkers' Residence," she said, her voice forced into lightness.

"Hey, Mom."

Deborah froze. She had two daughters and only one of them would greet her like that.

"Naomi?"

"Yep," her daughter replied awkwardly.

A billion thoughts ran through her mind before the one that mattered came up: cancer. Naomi has cancer. And why else would she be calling them unless… Unless this was goodbye.

"Wh-H-How're you feeling?" Deborah asked, praying that Naomi wasn't about to tell her that she was on her last leg.

"Oh, yeah, that. Long story, I'm fine. Not dying," Naomi said, her voice slightly back to normal.

"O-Oh," Deborah said, feeling pretty awkward and _very_ confused.

"Anyway, I called because, um," Naomi puffed slightly as she seemed to build up courage "I'm pregnant. Yay."

Deborah could feel the phone start to slip out of her hand, but she couldn't make her fingers grip any tighter. Instead, the phone fell and dangled by the cord for a moment as the information sank in.

 _"Mom?"_

The sound of Naomi's voice woke Deborah out of her stupor and she quickly grabbed the phone. Feeling pretty embarrassed, Deborah held it to her ear again.

"I'm sorry," she said "You surprised me."

"Yeah," Naomi said, not sounding very surprised.

"How-How far along are you?" Deborah asked, running her fingers through her more gray than blonde hair.

"About eight weeks," Naomi replied, Deborah's mouth falling open for a second before she shut it.

"Uh, did-did… Did you mean for this to happen?"

"… Yeah." Naomi's voice was softer now, with a sweet tinge to it that let Deborah know that this wasn't an accident.

"Well, congratulations," Deborah managed.

"Thanks, um…" Naomi sighed "Next time you talk to Michael, Anna, or Joseph, do you mind telling them?"

"You don't want to tell them?" Deborah asked.

"Nah, I mean, I don't even have their numbers," Naomi said, her mother swallowing a little bit harder at that.

"Are you planning on having a baby shower?"

"I'm not sure yet, but… I'll invite you if I do," Naomi promised.

"Well, you know our address," Deborah replied, the rest going unsaid:

 _It used to be yours._


	15. Holding Out for a Hero - Bonnie Tyler

Lorna Maximoff wasn't a princess.

Of course, she wasn't born to a royal family, she knew that even when she was little. But, even in a non-literal sense she wasn't one. She could never be a princess.

Lorna was a freak, and those two things were mutually exclusive.

Almost as long as she'd pretended to be a princess, there'd be people reminding her that she wasn't. Her peers would say it bluntly with venom that came from years of hearing their parents speak their minds in their own homes. Her friends would say it through a veil of camaraderie, without even thinking that maybe what they were saying about her fellow mutants cut her deep. Her elders would say it through sympathetic smiles, all while patting themselves on the back for being progressive.

She'd tried to not be. God, she'd tried her hardest to not be the freak they said she was. She'd have her Mama put her hair in an elegant chignon and would wear a pretty pink dress to a school dance, but none of that mattered, she'd always be the freak she was born as.

For thirteen long years, she played pretend. She played a princess who had friends and slumber parties and would giggle about boys, and it felt like it was working. She was a happy-go-lucky girl who was a part of a tight knit group despite her hair color.

And then along came ninth grade.

Along came Mary-Jo Chadwick.

That day made her realize what she was. It made her realize she could never be the princess she deluded herself into thinking she was. It was like the stepsisters trying to force their feet into the glass slipper; that role would never fit Lorna. She'd never marry a dashing prince or be saved by a knight in shining armor. She'd certainly never get a happily ever after, no matter what the storybooks had promised.

That year, Lorna stopped lying to herself. Out went the pretty pink dresses and the tiaras. In its stead there was eyeliner and boots that clomped across the floor; a warning to everyone that the freak was arriving.

She wasn't sure if she isolated herself first or if her group dumped her first, but either way, she found herself with no friends. She even grew closed off from her family, who tried their hardest to understand what was going on with her. She appreciated it, but she didn't want their help. They'd all gotten their fairytale endings; Peter and Naomi were goddamn soulmates and Wanda and Isaac fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

No, that wasn't her. Lorna was a freak. She'd never get what they had.

.

For a long time, that day in the ninth grade was the worst she'd ever experienced. But, it was replaced with the day she found out about Naomi's cancer.

Mama had been the one to tell her; she'd known something was wrong just by looking at her when she'd told her that they needed to talk. They'd sat down at the kitchen table and Magda's voice had trembled dangerously as she told Lorna the diagnosis.

Everything became a blur and she found herself stumbling out of the room and into her own; locking the door behind her despite hearing the muffled calls from her mother. She sat down with her back to the door as she tried to get a handle on the spinning world around her. Everything was falling apart, slowly but surely. The world wouldn't be right without Naomi Maximoff in it.

But, she didn't cry, she just waited until her mother left- likely to go have a cry herself- and she quietly slipped out her bedroom window.

Her brother's apartment wasn't all that far away and they'd given her a key for whenever she wanted to drop by. She wasn't sure what she'd find when she slipped inside, but she certainly hadn't expected to find Naomi alone. When she asked, the woman had just smiled wryly and said

 _"He thinks there's a way out of this. That he just has to find it."_

Naomi made them dinner no matter how Lorna protested and the teenager couldn't miss the way she'd wince if she moved a certain way.

Over a plate of lasagna, the stupid, _childish_ words Lorna had been holding back spilled from her lips before she could stop herself.

 _"Are you scared?"_

It was quiet for a long moment before Naomi responded, her voice low and breaking on the last word.

 _"Yeah… I'm really scared."_

.

That's why the normally irate teenager piled into her sister's small car for an hour drive without a word.

If Naomi was alive, then she'd drive a week without complaining.

.

The first words Lorna ever spoke to Ororo Munroe were about her hair.

The only mutant she'd ever met with a manifestation like her own was Peter, so the sight of the white Mohawk had been a revelation. Among other things.

Ororo had smiled and her accent had curved perfectly around her reply; a compliment on Lorna's hair, which made the teenager feel warm on the inside, no matter how she denied it. Of course, anytime someone who wasn't her family said something nice about her hair, she felt that way. It was nothing out of the ordinary.

But, a woman with the ability to control storms was.

.

"So, you can cause a lightning strike whenever you want?"

Ororo had just explained her powers to Lorna, but she tipped her head in thought before replying to her question.

"Yes, I think so. I've never had it fail before."

Lorna couldn't help the small smile that grew on her as she thought about the implications.

"You know that lightning basically makes magnetic fields," she said, Ororo's brow furrowing "So, how would my powers react when you use yours?"

Ororo thought for a moment more before a wide smile spread across her features. The type of smile that would make a man's breath catch.

"Let's find out."

.

You'd think that living at a school made specifically for mutants would make her feel like less of a freak.

Honestly, most of the time it did, but the rest of the time… It was far worse than back at home. How mutants could be so judgmental actually blew Lorna's mind. But, she became intimately aware of that on her first full day at the school.

Ororo had joined her during the tour Jubilee was giving her around the mansion. You needed one to even attempt to navigate this place, so Lorna was actually paying attention, even if she was throwing in sarcastic comments here and there.

"That's the Professor's office. He says his door is always open for a student, but I really only go in there if I _have_ to because he _will_ talk to you for hours," Jubilee warned, a small smile on Lorna's features as they made their way around the manor.

At that moment, a pair of teenage boys walked past them and shouldered Ororo roughly, who stumbled but said nothing.

But, Lorna wasn't raised like that.

"Hey, watch it, Assholes," she called after them, a steadying hand on Ororo's shoulder that she was uncomfortably aware of.

The boys actually stopped and turned around to face her, obviously hoping that their stature and gender would intimidate her. Once again, though, Lorna hadn't been surrounded by the strongest women in the world her whole life to be bullied by a pair of knock off Eddie Deezens.

"Why should we?" One of them asked obnoxiously "She's a murderer."

"Lorna, let's just—" Ororo started softly.

"Because if you don't, _I'll_ be a murderer," Lorna said, confrontationally taking a step forward "And on your tombstone it'll state your cause of death as a boot up your ass."

"Why don't you listen to your girlfriend and j-."

Whatever he planned on saying was interrupted by a flash of green light and the books he was holding flew up into the air before raining down on them slowly as pieces of paper.

"Finish that sentence," Lorna stated, her voice a low warning.

Suddenly, the paper around them moved in a common direction and reordered themselves correctly before rebinding inside of the covers.

"Thank you, Jean," the calm British voice of the Professor said as he glided up to them "I'd appreciate it if you didn't destroy my property, Lorna."

"Sorry," she replied grudgingly, the Professor nodding before turning his attention.

"And I would appreciate it if you two would come have a word with me in my office."

The two teenagers froze; obviously expecting to get away with what they were doing. But, they shuffled along after the Professor and the hallway was quiet until the door was shut behind them.

"I swear your family never gets in trouble for _anything,"_ Jubilee said.

.

"You don't have to tell me."

Lorna didn't elaborate. She knew Ororo would understand what she was saying.

The white haired teenager in question leaned her head against the tree they were lounging against. It was quiet between the two women and the only sounds were that of the mutants who were enjoying the sunny day.

"… What happened in Cairo… I helped the man who did it," she admitted, her voice so quiet that Lorna second guessed what she was hearing at first "I didn't… I didn't directly kill anyone, but… I helped him, I supported what he was doing, I… I'm a murderer."

It was quiet again, but not as long as before.

"And then?"

Ororo looked over at Lorna in surprise; her brown eyes looking right back and causing Ororo look down at her hands.

"He… He was going to kill Mystique and I realized how wrong I'd been, so… So I switched and I helped the X-Men."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Ororo asked, surprised as she looked up again and watched as Lorna nodded.

"Okay."

.

"So, you have to assert your dominance and be quick to get the best food here."

"That's exactly how it was growing up with Peter."

"I believe you," Jubilee replied, casually handing Lorna what she honestly suspected to be fine china.

Lorna did as Jubilee advised and grabbed the best looking food faster than any other student that was in the kitchen and stared down anyone who tried to start something.

"Please don't kill my brother over a roll."

Lorna broke her standoff with Scott and turned to look at whoever spoke, but not before her hand reached out and snatched the bread before the grumbling teen could.

She came face-to-face with man with a hair style reminiscent of what her brother had back in the 70s but brown. He seemed too old to be a student, but didn't look to be a teacher. But she realized he'd already answered that question with his first sentence to her.

"You're Scott's brother?" Lorna asked, the surprise she was feeling reflected slightly in her tone.

"Alex Summers," he said simply "You're Peter's sister."

"Lorna Maximoff," she mirrored his reply before turning slightly to send a look over her shoulder at Scott "Well, unfortunately for you, I see the familial resemblance."

Lorna couldn't help the slight pleased feeling she had as she walked away and heard the boisterous laugh from the man she'd just been talking to.

.

At first, Lorna wasn't sure about sharing a room. Even in the tiny house she'd grown up in, she'd always had her own room. The idea of a roommate wasn't exactly appealing to her, but she didn't have much of a choice. So, she'd give it her best shot.

.

 _"You and me, we're gonna be better than we were before  
I loved you then  
But now I intend to open up and love you even more  
This time, you can be sure."_

Lorna couldn't help the mixture of a squeak and a giggle as Ororo slid across the wood floor in her socks and plowed right into her side. Lorna caught her before she could slam face flat onto the floor and both girls barely held it together. But, you don't really need to be that put together to lip-sync.

 _"I'm never gonna let you go  
I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever."_

The pair mouthed into the same hairbrush that Ororo was holding, but during the next section of the chorus, Lorna grabbed her roommate's wrist and pulled it closer to her. She was singing the man's part anyway.

 _"Gonna try and make up for all the times  
I hurt you so  
Gonna."_

Ororo pulled her wrist back and Lorna came along with it, both of them _actually_ belting out the next part; not even caring about the other students.

 _"Hold your body close to mine  
From this day on, we're gonna be together  
Oh, I swear this time  
I'm never gonna let you go."_

.

Time passed, it always does, and Lorna found herself fitting into the mold of the school. In all honesty, it was a nice place to live and a few dickheads were easily dealt with.

She never _forgot,_ exactly, but it did slip to the back of her mind. She didn't focus on it quite as much.

But the world always liked to remind her that she would never be free.

She would always be a freak.

.

"What will happen to us?"

The only response Lorna could come up with to Ororo's question was a tiny shrug. What _will_ happen to them? The world was falling apart for her once again. But, this time it wasn't just for her; the world was becoming a cold place for mutants all over.

"This is my fault."

Lorna's head snapped up to look at the woman who sat beside her on the bed with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Don't say that."

"Why not?" Ororo asked, refusing to meet her gaze out of guilt and instead focusing on the wood paneling of the floor "It is. They would've never reintroduced the Sentinels if Cairo hadn't…"

"But, Cairo would've happened with or without you," Lorna said, her voice backed with the steel she had learned from her mother and her sisters "And since you were there, you were able to switch sides and help them. If it had been someone else, they might have not helped and maybe the X-Men wouldn't have won."

Ororo shook her head and leaned her elbows on her knees as her shoulders drooped in reflection of her mental state.

"… I shouldn't be here," she finally said, slightly muffled "I am making it worse for all of you."

"Just, _shut up!"_ Lorna yelled, startling Ororo _"God,_ your self-pity isn't helping either!"

The silence between them was heavy for a moment and Lorna rubbed her forehead while she felt more tired than anyone her age should feel. She finally broke it with a voice unlike the one she'd used before.

"I'm sorry… Just… don't say those things. They're not true. And… And I don't want you to leave… You're… You're my… best friend. So, don't say those things, please… At least don't say them for me."

Again it was quiet, only this time the ball was in Ororo's court.

"You're my best friend too," she said, her voice nearly cracking under the pressure of her emotions "The greatest friend I have ever had."

Lorna turned her head to look at Ororo face on and the pair said nothing as they held each other's gazes. There were a million things to say, though, but Lorna couldn't find the words. And even if she could articulate what she had in her head, she wouldn't dare say it.

It was Ororo who broke their connection, but not with words; with a movement. Her arms reached around Lorna before the latter could even realize what she was doing. But, when she did, her body relaxed into the hug, despite her mind running a million miles a minute.

.

"She alright?"

Lorna looked up in surprise from where she'd been quietly shutting her bedroom door behind her. Ororo had fallen asleep on her bed and while Lorna logically knew she could just take Ororo's bed, she decided the better recourse would be to leave and go for a walk. There was too much going on her head and she needed it be clear before she went to sleep.

But, none of that mattered, because Alex Summers was walking down the hallway towards her.

"Yeah, I guess," Lorna said with a small nod, dropping her eyes to the doorknob "As good as she can be."

"I get that," Alex commiserated with a nod before looking back up at Lorna "And you?"

Lorna didn't verbally replied- she was scared of what might come out- and she instead just shrugged with a flop of her arms. Alex snorted without much humor and nodded once again.

"Where are you going?" He asked, Lorna sending him a look.

"What's it to you?" Alex chuckled at her prickliness before replying

"Just making sure you're not going to drink yourself to death or try to kill the president or something," he said, Lorna rolling her eyes.

"I was planning on taking a walk, but now that you mentioned assassination…"

Alex actually laughed at that before running his fingers through his hair to push it out of his eyes.

"Well, unless you need the company, I'll leave you to it."

"See ya, Alex."

Lorna watched Alex walk away to his room before she turned and headed towards the stairs. The tumultuous thoughts she'd had repressed sprung back up after her conversation with Alex. She'd been able to ignore the world crumbling when she was trading barbs with the less annoying Summers brother.

But, now…

Everything with Sentinels and Ororo…

Why wasn't she allowed to forget for even a _second_ what she was?

Did God think it was _funny?_

Lorna felt the crackle of energy around her hands as she grew angrier and more scared than ever before. But, this wouldn't be good. Powers reacting out of harsh, pent up feelings like this never did.

Maybe happy thoughts would work. That's what her high school counselor had suggested, and sure, it never worked before, but maybe now.

Happy thoughts.

 _Happy thoughts._

The sound of something falling to the floor with a thud broke Lorna out of her happiest thoughts she had and she turned to come face to face with a shocked girl with red hair.

God did think it was funny.

Why else would he fix it that she'd be thinking her forbidden happy thoughts around the _mind reader?_

.

No matter how many times Jean promised she wouldn't utter a word of it to anyone, Lorna was still on edge. Maybe it was a bluff and she'd snitch her out to everyone in the school. Then everyone would know what a freak she was. How _broken_ she was.

And then Jubilation _freaking_ Lee had to make everything a million times worse.

.

No matter how she said it and to who, no one believed her when she said that she didn't have a crush on Alex Summers. Jubilee was persuasive when it came to matters like this and Lorna's main reaction to anything that upset her was violence and anger, which made it look like she was lying.

But, _she didn't have a crush on Alex Summers!_

 _She didn't!_

She didn't.

She…

.

The cup of tea the Professor had made her was bitter, but it felt good on her tongue. It felt like something after the numb feeling of crying her eyes out. Thankfully, the Professor had let her wipe off her running eyeliner before they went down to his study to have a talk; Lorna noticing the way the students' eyes slid over her as if she wasn't there, sparing her their curious gazes.

"So," the Professor said with a painfully optimistic tone "What are we going to do next?"

"You said you weren't going to throw me out," Lorna said bluntly, the Professor smiling at her.

"And I promise that. No, what I meant is what are we going to do to help you?" he said, leaning his elbows on his desk in an attempt to engage Lorna more "Because you're current method is causing you to lash out in anger and then breakdown. This can't keep going on the way it is."

"What would you suggest, Professor?" Lorna asked, a hint of the return of her bite to her voice.

"Well, I'm no psychologist, Lorna, but I would think you should start by not calling yourself a freak every day."

Lorna's eyes dropped to her hands as something like shame washed over her. She wasn't sure what brought it on, whether it be that she was calling herself that or that the Professor knew, but she did know that her embarrassment was easy for even a non-telepath to spot.

"Just keep telling yourself 'I am not a freak,'" the Professor offered, his voice gentle without a hint of damnation.

"I am not a freak," Lorna repeated, finding it surprisingly difficult to say.

"Good," the Professor said with a pleased smile "Now, your issue with your fellow students, well… I think if I told Jubilee to stop saying you have a crush on Alex Summers, it would only make it worse."

"Yeah," Lorna said, nodding "It… I should be able to just let it go, but… it's harder than it seems."

"I know, Dear," the Professor said gently before continuing "As for Naomi, you'll likely have to deal with that one head on."

Lorna sighed and sat back in the plush chair with the knowledge that the Professor was right.

"Why does she have to be _such a…"_

"Obstinate woman?" The Professor offered with a curl of his lips, having seen the ways Lorna would've ended that sentence "I'd assume there was a time in her life where she _had_ to and she's never shaken the habit… But, I think she'll come around eventually. She's been with one man for ten years, she must have learned something about admittance of wrongdoing."

"I doubt it."

.

"First kiss?"

Jubilee said nothing to the question that Ororo directed at her, which was the way this game was played, of course.

"A boy named Roger Carmichael," Jean said from her spot in an overstuffed chair "Behind the bleachers at her middle school."

"Boring," Lorna said simply, before lolling her head to Jean, who was the grandmaster of this game and thus held all the power "We should really be asking better questions."

"Like what?" Jubilee asked, the door to the library swinging open before Lorna could speak.

"Hey," Naomi said, the small smile that seemed to be a permanent fixture on her face greeting them "The Professor told me to tell you all that this use of powers is strange and likely unethical. So, rock on."

"Looking good!" Samantha called as Naomi went to shut the door; the woman's smile growing as her hand reached up to rest on her now obviously protruding stomach. The nearly six months of pregnancy had been good to Naomi and she glowed the way stories said expecting mothers did.

The door shut behind her and it was quiet for a second before Lorna leveled Jubilee with a stare and spoke.

"If you had to kiss one of the boys in our group, who would it be?"

"Kurt," Jean said simply, Samantha giving an overdramatic gasp and kicking her friend in the shin.

"What?" Jubilee asked "This is between Peter, Scott, and Kurt; who were you expecting?"

"I don't care, you're in the doghouse now," Samantha said, the other girls giggling at the pair of best friends' antics.

"Okay, okay," Jubilee said, kicking back into gear "Lorna?"

"Yes?" She replied, wary on the inside, but hiding it.

"Biggest regret?"

Lorna paled slightly as she realized the exact memory that would pop up, but before she could call a safe word or something, Jean was speaking.

"Going to a party in the ninth grade," she said slowly as the story came to her "Because when she got there, Mary-Jo Chadwick-."

The room was filled with damning silence. The type that put most people on edge.

"Oooh, what happened?" Jubilee asked excitedly , Lorna uncomfortably aware of Ororo's questioning gaze "Who was Mary-Jo Chadwick?"

And then the warzone.

Lorna heard the sounds of yelling as if it was through a thick wall and she moved like she was walking through a thick gelatin. Maybe it was because of the way her head had knocked against the coffee table when the first blast came or maybe it was a mixture of disbelief and fear, but either way, she felt almost as if she was floating.

But, that never lasts.

There was another blast that rocked the mansion and through the haze that surrounded her, one word cut through to reach Lorna.

 _"Sentinels!"_

All at once, the veneer that surrounded her disappeared. She didn't know how she'd gotten here, but she knew that she somehow had gotten separated from her friends. She had to find them. She had to help them.

She had to help everybody.

.

Lorna barely dodged a piece of debris as she ran down the hallway that led to the bedrooms. It was unlikely that any of her friends would've come here for cover, but she checked each room nonetheless, which was a very good call when she got to the last one.

The girl had been curled up in the corner of her room with a tear streaked face when Lorna had thrown the door open.

"Hey, we gotta go," she said hurriedly, running in to grab the girl.

 _"No, no, no,"_ she hissed, fear obvious in her eyes. Lorna sighed and shook her head before she spoke.

"What's your name?"

"Amy," she murmured.

"Okay, Amy, I know you're scared and, honestly, I'm pretty scared right now too. But we can't just sit here and let fear take us over. We need to go and find our friends. When we're with friends, nothing can scare us, not really."

Amy looked at Lorna with wary eyes before she nodded and took her hand.

The pair ran back down the hallway with their heads low; the sounds of yelling and battle coming from outside the building. Although Lorna had convinced Amy to come with her, now that she was with her, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't go outside with a young child.

"Hey!"

Jubilee.

Relief spread across both of their faces before they were reminded how dire this situation was.

"Come on," Jubilee said "The Professor said to go hide down in Cerebro."

"Have you seen the others?" Lorna asked before even considering going down there.

"Yeah, Sam's down here. The rest are out there," Jubilee said with a worried flick of her eyes to the windows before she focused back on the two standing there "We seriously got to hide."

"Ororo?" Lorna asked, still not moving.

"She's outside," Jubilee said "Now, _come on."_

Lorna's eyes went from Jubilee to the window she'd just looked out of. Her mind ran a million different thoughts, but they all came out to one answer.

Lorna pushed Amy's hand into Jubilee's and then she turned and ran straight towards the door.

Straight towards danger.

.

At first, she had _no_ idea what she was doing. Even though there were only three Sentinels, they were even worse than her nightmares and watching her friends try to dodge their attacks sent her into something like shock. Everything was happening so much and so quickly that it was almost impossible to do more than resemble deer-in-the-headlights.

 _"Hey."_

Lorna didn't jump even though Peter appeared right in front of her; no matter the circumstances, she was used to her brother's antics.

 _"Go back in-!"_

Before Peter could finish his sentence, a blast from a Sentinel's gun caused one of the cars in the driveway to lift up in the air and come hurtling towards the Maximoff siblings. But, before the speedster could move them out of the way, green energy surrounded the front fender and stopped it in midair.

Peter didn't even try to conceal his shock as his sister grit her teeth and sent the car right back; knocking the Sentinel back and actually seeming to do substantial damage against it. It was quiet between the siblings for a moment, with only the sounds of the ongoing battle.

"Goddamn it," Peter finally muttered.

.

There was a rhythm to it that Lorna hadn't expected to so easily fall into. All of the others had trained together for months, but she worked with them like a well-oiled machine. But, that might be because a piece of their puzzle was missing.

Lorna would've been more worried about Naomi, but since Peter didn't seem upset, she didn't see much of a point in it.

Not only did she feel in tune with the people around her, but with the world itself. She'd always had a special connection with the Earth, what with her powers and all, but now it felt like it was working with her to defeat the Sentinels. The Children of the Atom were receiving help from their mother.

She propelled herself up into the sky to get a better angle before nailing a Sentinel with an energy blast. At the same time, Jean joined in with her own power as well as Scott and Alex, and the thing wobbled. Peter and Ororo had gotten another one down not two minutes ago, which meant that once they got this Sentinel, there'd be one left.

Lorna sent another blast, but this time at its gun arm in the hope it'd disconnect. While it did tear it off almost completely, Lorna couldn't appreciate her work.

Something hit her hard in the back and she tumbled back down to the Earth; landing with a sickening thud.

The world was hazy again; she heard the yells of the people and felt the rumbles of battle around her like before, but this time, Lorna could taste metal and feel numbness in her back that she knew was not good.

She could vaguely make out the people around her and watched through hooded eyes as the Sentinel she'd been fighting fell to the ground. The one that had hurt her stood tall, though, and none of her teammates seemed to be doing _anything_ to it.

It was looming over her now; Lorna wondered if maybe it sensed that she was weak and wanted to pick her off before turning to kill her friends. Or maybe it was just a coincidence. Either way, it was headed towards her and she had nothing to protect herself with.

And then the world lit up.

The sky was killed with dazzling light and for a brief moment, Lorna wondered if this was the light they talked about in movies, but it suddenly channeled into spot; a shining woman in the sky.

Then, the Sentinel was struck by lightning bolts; the power unmatched by anything Lorna had ever seen before. The machine seemed to disintegrate into almost nothing and then it and the light was gone.

And it was quiet.

Lorna watched as the woman who wielded so much power set down on the grass beside her; Ororo dropping to her knees and brushing green strands out of Lorna's face.

"Watch her. I'll get a doctor," Lorna heard her brother say but hardly acknowledged. In fact, she barely noticed anything that was happening around her. The only thing she registered was Ororo and the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"M-Mary-Jo Ch-Chadwick," Lorna managed, Ororo shushing her softly and gripping her hand tightly.

"Don't speak, just breath. Your brother will be back soon," she promised, Lorna smiling faintly.

"She was at the p-party," she continued as if Ororo hadn't said anything "She got us to play spin-the-bottle. She went first."

"… And then?" Ororo asked gently, Lorna's eyes welling up with tears.

"It landed on me."

Their heavy breaths filled the quiet in between every sentence Lorna painfully said.

"She kissed me. And I-I realized why I didn't get as excited as the other girls about Shaun Cassidy and why I didn't like kissing Caleb Banks after the winter formal."

"… What're you saying?" Ororo asked, her voice raw.

"You know what I'm saying," Lorna replied.

It was silent between the two for a long moment.

And what broke that silence, well…

It was a million times better than anything to do with Mary-Jo Chadwick.


End file.
